


The Vote Counters

by bellestar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Angst, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Education Legislation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Lobbyists, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Oh there's the smut!, Oral Sex, Politics, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Some angst because its politics, The Political Reylo AU no one asked for, my beta made me break the slow burn tag on the fic but not mad about it, someone's about to get slapped, the politics really don't matter to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar
Summary: “Guess I’ll see you around. Solo.” She adds with a smirk before turning on her heels and heading up the staircase.  The sound of her heels echo against the marble floor and he finds himself rooted to this spot outside the doors of the House Chamber.Somehow he’s missed Rey Johnson in his research.  A slip up.  Solo doesn’t slip up.--NOW COMPLETE!Or the Political Reylo AU that no one asked for. Ben and Rey are lobbying adversaries. Things are about to get messy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 257
Kudos: 318
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Don't Get Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> I am back once again writing Reylo AU. I never imagined that would be the case, but these two are impossible not to write. This story hits close to home for me, and it's my sincere wish that I hope you enjoy this newest journey.
> 
> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo!](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo) She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this moodboard (never had one before!)

The ringing bells remind him too much of being in elementary school, back when he was a scrawny kid with a bad haircut that couldn’t hide his hideous ears. He doesn’t have that issue now as his raven locks form a curtain around his face. He fidgets with the newly issued name badge that must be worn at all times. The metal clip slides over the lapel of his navy suit jacket, and he can’t help but frown as his fingers run over the front of the badge that displays information that he’s used to keeping to himself.

 _Ben Solo  
_ _First Order Strategies  
_ _LOBBYIST  
_ _2020-2021_

He really fucking hates that they couldn’t defeat House Bill 4211 last session, which requires all lobbyists to visibly identify themselves when they are on Capitol grounds. Something about the importance of transparency and taxpayers being able to see who exactly tries to control the interests of the lawmakers. Ben Solo has never been loud about the work that he does within the marble walls of this state capitol building. The badge destroys that element of mystery that he’s grown to rely on. 

Solo doesn’t see himself as the shadowy, cut-throat lobbyist portrayed by the two grassroots organizations who pushed the identification legislation. He had mocked the flyers that were distributed last session to members of the Committee on Government Organization. The cheaply designed flyers stated that all lobbyists are known to cut back door deals and slip campaign contributions under the table to ensure their clients’ pieces of legislation pass. The icing on the cake was the clip-art image of Snidely Whiplash from _The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle_ splashed across the page. 

It somehow worked. The bill passed the House of Delegates by 75-25, and the Senate passed it unanimously. Solo and a few other lobbyists had tried to work together for a veto by the Governor but were unsuccessful.

He hates this is the perception of his work. It’s not how he operates.

Good lobbyists don’t have to use those tactics. Good lobbyists develop relationships with not just lawmakers, but also their staff. Friends aren’t just in high places; they are made at happy hour specials at the bar or at the annual holiday parties. Lobbying doesn’t have to be flashy. The best kind happens so subtly that no one picks up on its true intentions. 

But now he is wearing a badge telling the entire world who he is. Forget being subtle. He hates it.

The bells ringing a second time is the final warning, and the crowd around him begins to move about. It’s the first day of the 90 day legislative session and Ben Solo is about to embark on his eighth year working for First Order Strategies. He doesn’t want to admit that he still feels a little anxious to begin another year of working in this building that feels like a second home to him. Solo has spent many long nights in committee meetings and floor sessions just to see a bill make it through the complete legislative process. He’s good at his job; he’s responsible for leading and passing more than 20 pieces of legislation and he’s successfully stopped a countless amount of bills from passing. Despite his successes, it’s difficult to ignore the pangs of nervousness when he first steps back into this building on the first day.

It really does feel like the first day of school. It’s like watching classmates trying to get to their classrooms as staffers and lawmakers walk through the heavy oak doors into the House of Delegates chamber. Except that he’s not the scrawny kid with the bad haircut that doesn’t hide his ears. Ben Solo may like to work stealthily, but his large frame and his expensive taste in suits make it nearly impossible for him to be missed.

Which is why he’s caught off guard when, as he begins to walk toward the stairs to head into the House gallery, someone bumps into his right side.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry!” An unfamiliar accent greets him. He’s not only caught off guard by the physical intrusion, but he doesn’t know the person who’s now staring up into his face, doe eyed and….

_Fuck._

“That’s alright,” and he wonders why his voice croaks when he speaks. Solo quickly takes her in as she smooths out the wrinkles in her emerald green sheath dress.

He makes it a point before the beginning of every session to memorize the names and faces of all Senate and House lawmakers and staffers when the information guides are published. It goes a long way in his methods of working quietly if he can skip over the awkward introductions. The passage of House Bill 4211 last year required the same information about lobbyists to be publicized. He has made sure to familiarize himself with that information, too, but the players in the game rarely change.

Solo catches her name badge clipped to the neckline of the dress as she babbles out another apology. She’s going on about how it’s her first day and with the flip of her badge, he discovers that she is…

 _Rey Johnson  
_ _Resistance Fighters  
_ _LOBBYIST  
_ _2020-2021_

He knows the Resistance Fighters group. They are a pain in his ass on most issues that he lobbies. They’re known to be loud and obnoxious in their efforts. They’re unpolished and tend to overreact to issues.

Solo stiffens and waves off her apology.

“It’s not a problem,” he assures her and finds his voice to be steadier this time. He watches as she pulls her chestnut brown hair back from her face and reveals hazel eyes that he can’t look away from.

She gives him a polite smile and he notices that she’s spotted the badge on his lapel. He muses it’s only fair since he’s read her badge, but he really fucking wishes that bill had failed last session.

“Guess I’ll see you around. Solo.” She adds with a smirk before turning on her heels and heading up the staircase. The sound of her heels echoes against the marble floor and he finds himself rooted to this spot outside the doors of the House Chamber. It’s not until he hears the banging of the gavel from inside that he finds his footing and heads upstairs.

Somehow he’s missed Rey Johnson in his research. A slip up. Solo doesn’t slip up.

**

The Senate and House have three galleries where you can watch the floor action. Solo almost always chooses to sit in the West gallery when he’s in the House of Delegates. It provides the best perspective in watching the 100 members that make up the House. He can also watch House Speaker Lando Calrissian at his podium, which has been helpful on more than one occasion. He has a complicated past with the Speaker, but that history has also helped Solo determine possible next moves.

Solo leans forward on the wooden bench with his arms resting on his knees as he cradles his cell phone in his hands. Speaker Calrissian is going through the organizational motions in the background as he taps out a message to Armitage Hux, his colleague who mostly works with members of the Senate. He doesn’t care for Hux, who fits the stereotype of a weasel lobbyist, but he gets the job done. 

**Has the Ethics Commission released an update to the lobbyist book?**

_Not entirely sure. What’s up, Solo?_

**There appears to be a new lobbyist with the Resistance Group. Rey Johnson. Ask Randy to research.**

_What does it matter, Solo? They are scum if they are with the Resistance Group. What else is there to know?_

**Just get me the research from Randy.**

Solo shoves his phone into his suit jacket when he peers into the East Gallery across from him. The galleries are mostly filled with fellow lobbyists and some visitors who are invited by their lawmaker to come observe. It won’t be long before school tour groups, grassroots organizations and general political observers will fill these galleries completely. As Speaker Calrissian’s voice drones on, Solo spots the emerald green dress.

She’s sitting in the top row, laptop on her lap and her fingers are typing away furiously. Beside her, he recognizes Finn. He knows he’s been with the Resistance Fighters for at least three legislative sessions. Solo has blocked several of Finn’s bills before and he’s been on the receiving end of Finn’s wrath because of it. Nothing personal. Just business. Finn doesn’t get the business of politics. 

He watches as Finn speaks to her and begins to point out various people on the floor. It’s impossible to tell what he’s saying but her body language tells Solo what he needs to know; she’d mentioned when she bumped into him that it was her first day, and she appears to be eager to learn as she nods her head at whatever Finn is saying.

New lobbyists are always too eager. They come off strongly and fail to execute. They lack the relationships they need to fit all the pieces together when they’re working on legislation.

And because she’s with the Resistance Group? He already knows more than what a research profile piece will look like from Randy.

Solo shakes his head to tear his gaze away from her and pulls out his phone again to read through e-mails. He sees Hux has copied him on a request to Randy for the research. He also sees that he’s received a copy of the governor’s State of the State remarks for tonight’s address in advance from Kaydel in the Governor’s office. He mentally makes a note that he needs to drop off one of those cupcakes she likes to show his appreciation.

Ben Solo works quietly like that. That’s how things get done. Proactive, not reactive.

He can’t help but look up from his phone to spot her again in the gallery across from him. Finn is no longer sitting beside her and her laptop has been put away. Solo watches her take in the action below them. The House is about to adjourn until they meet again this evening to receive the Governor’s state of the state address. After the Governor’s address, that’s when the real work begins. There will be a reception at one of the downtown hotels where lawmakers, lobbyists and a who’s who of politics all gather to rub elbows. He hates attending it, but it’s an important element to his job. Relationships make or break lobbying success.

He wonders if she’ll be there. It would be a rookie mistake for her to not attend the reception.

_Don’t get distracted, Solo._

***

There is the cheesy idiom: _always late but worth the wait._

She knows that saying works for her friends who love her but it’s not going to work in her new job. When she pulls her car into the parking lot, her eyes shift to look at the marble and stone capitol building in front of her. Her heart races with excitement as she climbs out of the car and begins to head to the entrance. There are still a few minutes left before she’s to reach her destination. She can make up for the time she lost when she couldn’t decide which dress to wear today.

The new heels that Rose bought her as a celebration gift pound against the pavement and she can’t help but feeling like she’s about to take on the world. Her feet are going to hurt later but she can’t seem to care when she knows she’s about to take on important, new challenges.

Hurt feet be damned.

Rey Johnson is beginning her first day on a job that she feels will really make a difference. She’s a new activist with the Resistance Fighters, a non-profit that handles government and grassroots advocacy efforts.

“We don’t like to call ourselves ‘lobbyists’,” Finn explained to her when she first met him. “We’re not like the grimy lobbyists who literally just throw money at politicians and get them to do their bidding. We work to get the people’s voice to them without using a checkbook.”

That was right up her alley.

Ever since college, Rey always had an interest in politics. She’d volunteered to work a phone bank for a presidential campaign. In her final year of college, Rey helped to run her friend, Poe’s, campaign to be elected to city council. She learned a lot during that time. Even though his election was unsuccessful, Rey realized that the only way things would change is that the people needed more voices to stand up for them. 

Rey wants to be one of those voices.

The Resistance Fighters have a reputation for taking on environmental, labor and education issues. They are honest, hard-working and operate on grants and donations they receive. They don’t take on large clients and focus their efforts to lending their services to those unable to help themselves.

Walking through the doors and going through security, Rey feels jittery as she begins to take in the place where she’ll be working for the next 90 days. Finn told her that the floor sessions would begin promptly at 11am and she knows she’s going to have to move it if she’s going to meet him in the House gallery in time.

After collecting her items from security, Rey pulls out her phone to read over the directions for where she will find Finn. It’s 10:57am and she can’t waste time. She reaches into her bag to clip the lobbyist identification badge to her dress as she begins to walk quickly to a set of stairs that will take her to the rotunda. Her heels click against the marble flooring, and she muses the sounds make the perfect soundtrack to how she feels she is going to approach her new job.

Rey is nervous, but she has Finn to show her the ropes. Rose has already sent her no less than 10 text messages wishing her a good day and to kick ass. Poe has agreed to meet up with her later at a reception so he can help her with networking. It’s intimidating, especially since Rey has never lobbied state lawmakers before. 

When she reaches the rotunda area, Rey is overwhelmed by the vastness of the building. It reminds her of the U.S. Capitol building in Washington D.C. with its creamy white marble walls and floors. A beautiful chandelier sparkles above her head as she looks between what she presumes are the Senate and House of Delegates chambers. Dozens of staffers and lawmakers walk past her in a hurry and her phone confirms that the floor sessions are beginning in a minute.

She hears bells ringing to her right, and she remembers Finn telling her that if bells are ringing then the House is being called into session. Rey takes a deep breath as she begins to follow the crowd through the rotunda area of the House chamber. A text on her phone from Finn distracts her.

_Come on, Peanut! There’s a set of stairs by the chamber door on the left. Go upstairs and go to the East gallery._

Rey smiles to herself at the mention of her nickname from him. She’s trying to find the right emoji in response when she collides into someone. Rey stumbles back in her heels, but quickly reclaims her balance.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry!” She exclaims as she throws her phone into the bag on her shoulder. When she looks up, she feels her breath hitch. Somehow, Rey has managed to collide into a tree.

An over six-foot-tall tree of a man.

He wears a crisp navy blue suit with a white shirt and matching tie. When her eyes settle on his face, she’s taken aback by brown eyes and his long, black hair. He’s handsome. Too handsome. He gives her a puzzling look as she runs her hands down her dress. Leave it to Rey to knock into someone on her first day in the building.

“I really am sorry for running into you. It’s my first day here and I don’t quite know yet where I am going. I won’t run into you again, I swear.” She knows she’s babbling. It’s one of the things she does when she’s flustered.

“It’s not a problem,” he tells her, and Rey notices his faces hardens. His eyes are focused on her name badge and that’s when she remembers that he has to be wearing one, too.

 _Ben Solo  
_ _First Order Strategies_  
_LOBBYIST  
_ _2020-2021_

Rey clears her throat and forces herself to smile at him. Finn has mentioned First Order Strategies. They’re a powerful lobbying firm in town and are known to be cut-throat and hard to work with. “We are the exact opposite of how they operate,” Finn had said to her.

Rey knows she doesn’t have enough time to process who she has bumped into. She’ll have to ask Finn later about Ben Solo. Maybe he’ll be someone that she’ll have to work against on legislation. She gives him a smirk.

“Guess I’ll see you around. Solo.” She hopes she comes across as being confident as she turns from him to climb the stairs. She can’t afford to appear weak, not in front of anyone. 

**

“There is House Speaker Lando Calrissian. He’s someone that we can lean on to cast important votes.” Finn says softly as he begins to point out various members of the House of Delegates. She hasn’t had much time to study the legislative information guides that were given to her. 

Rey would much rather try to get to know each and every one organically. She has no interest in using people. Relationship building is important, but if the relationships are only formed on the foundation of usefulness then what’s the point?

“I know it’s probably overwhelming, it being your first day and all that, but you’re going to know these people in no time.” Rey looks to see Finn flashing her a bright smile. He puts her at ease with his confidence in her.

“Thank you,” she tells him warmly. “I know I have a lot of work ahead but it’s going to be worth it.” Rey looks to the gallery across from her and spots Solo sitting alone in the first row. He’s incredibly hard to miss, especially with being so broad and tall.

“By the way, what can you tell me about Ben Solo?” Rey asks. Finn shifts on the bench beside her.

“Solo? He’s a prick,” he replies. “Solo and I don’t get along. He went behind my back last session to the chairman on Finance and managed to get some funding stripped from the budget that had been set aside for a client. I didn’t know it until the bill was already up for passage so I couldn’t work to have that added back in.” 

She hums to herself. “I ran into him, literally, as I was walking upstairs.”

“Yikes. I’m sorry. Solo is not a nice guy. He comes off that way but it’s part of his act. He works for an awful firm. I think I told you about them.”

“Yeah, you did.” Rey sighs and turns her attention back to the floor of the chamber. “I hope I don’t have to worry about him when it comes to anything I’m working on.”

“Our paths always end up crossing at some point.” Finn moves to stand. “I’m going to go check and see if I can get anyone to give me a clue about what’s to be expected from tonight’s state of the state address. I recommend you just hang out here and when they’re finished, meet me in the basement in the cafeteria.”

Rey nods her head as Finn heads out of the gallery, leaving her to her thoughts. She watches as lawmakers talk amongst themselves as Speaker Calrissian runs through the organizational procedures. She spots a clock above the speaker’s podium and realizes it is nearly lunchtime.

The day is really only getting started as she and Finn have already discussed staying in the building so he can take Rey around to introduce her to various committee staff members and lawmakers they work with. Poe is going to meet up with her later to do more of the same at a reception following the governor’s address. It’ll be a long day, but it’s an important day to begin laying the groundwork so that Rey can be successful at her work.

She glances back up to peer into the gallery where Solo sits. He’s on his phone and appears to be completely disinterested in what is happening below. Maybe he thinks he doesn’t have to pay attention. Rey huffs to herself as she leans back into the wooden bench.

_I won’t be distracted by him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go! I think. I'd love to know what you think! Pretty please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is not only a wonderful beta but has also told me that I must now write as quickly as possible so we can get to the Reylo "political hatefucking." I will do my best!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	2. Rookie Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first legislative reception of the session. Someone feels they're making rookie mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo!](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo) She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this moodboard (never had one before!)

“By the end of the night tonight, you’re going to be known as a rising star!”

Poe Dameron has always been enthusiastic, even a little reckless; it’s one of the first things that drew in Rey to support him in his city council campaign. When Poe is on a mission, he commits to it.

Right now, his mission is to introduce her to every single person in this hotel ballroom. It’s late into the evening, but it feels like the night is just getting started. Today has been a crash course in Legislature 101, beginning with Finn walking her around the Capitol to point out committee room locations and make introductions to various staff members. Her head is spinning, and it’s not from the glass of wine that Poe insisted that she must carry with her.

Rey digs deep to keep up with Poe as he leads her from group to group. She’s making every effort to memorize names and faces. He has led her to meet a number of lawmakers already, who seem to be familiar with the work of the Resistance Fighters. She makes note that Democratic legislators seem to be more favorable when she begins to talk about the types of clients they work with. Republican members remain tight lipped but polite when introductions are made. Finn had warned her that would happen.

Poe doesn’t let that stop him from talking up Rey and her work on his city council campaign, calling her a “genius.” 

She’s flattered, but it makes her nervous. Rey hopes it doesn’t show on her face.

“I don’t know if I would say that I’m a ‘genius’ with my work on your campaign,” she tells him when they finally have a quiet moment to themselves in a corner of the ballroom. Poe shrugs his shoulders as he takes a long sip from a bottle of beer.

“You’re a genius to me, Rey. I know that we didn’t win my first campaign, but that doesn’t matter. I just know you are going to do such great work this session. With Finn by your side, you guys are going to be unstoppable. And besides, it helps me too, you know?” 

He grins as he finishes the beer in one more long swig. “If I’m going to run for Senate or the House of Delegates then I need to make sure that my future campaign manager knows all the right people.”

She playfully punches him in the arm. “You’re serious? When were you going to tell me that you were thinking about another campaign?”

“Just now!” he laughs. “It’s something I’m thinking about. It’s important to know people, and if I do decide to run, then I have to have a network ready. And speaking of…” he trails off as he looks over her shoulder. “I have to go say hello to this guy and you look like you need a break. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Before she has a chance to respond, Poe brushes past her.

She spots an open seat and makes her way to it, thankful that Poe is giving her a moment to herself. While she loves the shoes that Rose has gifted her, they haven’t been the most comfortable to wear with the amount of walking she’s done today. A break from standing sounds great right about now. She heaves a big sigh when she slides into the chair and physical relief floods over her.

She takes this opportunity to people watch. Rey recognizes some of the faces in the crowd, even if their names don’t immediately come to mind. She knows that she has a lot of work to do in getting to know these people and building meaningful relationships with them.

Rey sees House Speaker Lando Calrissian walk in and tries not to laugh when she sees several lobbyists walk up to him at once. As exhausted as she feels right now, she tries to imagine how it has to feel for the lawmakers and staff. They are constantly being circled and followed by people who want them to support their agendas.

As she sips from her wine glass, Rey spots another familiar figure who has made his way to Speaker Calrissian. He’s hard to miss, especially dressed in the navy suit that stands out in the sea of black suits. Not to mention that the man wearing the suit is easy on the eyes.

_Solo._

Beside him is a shorter man with red hair, who appears to be the one engaging directly with Speaker Calrissian. Solo has his hands behind his back and seems to be listening. Rey can’t help but be taken in, her thoughts drifting. She hasn’t been looking for him tonight, not when she has so many others to meet and shake hands with. As she watches the red-haired man become agitated, Solo remains calm. She muses that it has to be an interesting dynamic.

“Rey? Earth to Rey?” Poe’s voice breaks through.

She shakes her head and forces a smile on her face when she looks up at him. “Sorry. I just spaced out, I guess.” Rey clears her throat and moves to stand up when Poe offers his arm.

“No time for spacing out! Come on, I have a few more people to introduce you to!” Poe’s eagerness is never waning and it’s enough to give Rey the second wind she needs to continue meeting people this evening.

He’s tugging her in the opposite direction of where her feet want to take her.

**

“Solo, would it kill you smile?” 

Armitage Hux is an annoying weasel. But a necessary one to have at events like this. He manages to pick up nuggets of information that Solo finds helpful later. Hux’s approach is more forceful than Solo’s, but it’s a nice balance in the partnership, as much as he hates to admit it.

Solo motions to the bartender, ordering a whiskey neat. He normally doesn’t drink at events like this, but it makes the night’s work a little easier. Social events like this are a necessary evil as they provide the groundwork for to collect information and forge relationships. 

The whiskey helps make it tolerable.

“Since when do you care if I smile or not?” Solo answers Hux, turning to see his counterpart is scanning the room. Hux is shorter than him, but most people are. Hux wears a simple black suit and his trademark scowl.

“I don’t care,” Hux retorts. “I was simply attempting conversation with you.”

Solo holds back a groan as he takes a sip from his glass. “It’s amazing that you’re successful at lobbying legislation with social skills like that.”

Hux rolls his eyes and the two men begin to walk about the ballroom. Solo estimates there’s over 500 people milling around the room, and they all have a single goal in mind. With the conclusion of the governor’s address laying out his agenda for the legislative session, most people in this room have their marching orders.

“Is there anyone in particular we need to speak to this evening?” Hux asks as they weave through the crowd.

“I’m focusing on education staff and committee members. Snoke sent over a scope of work for a client that is very interested in the governor’s education reform legislation.” Solo watches as Hux makes a face. Hux has never been one to engage on social topics like education. He prefers to work with their corporate and military clients. 

“Frankly, I’m surprised that the governor wishes to enact charter school legislation. Especially when it’s an election year. Very bold.” Hux sneers.

Solo doesn't hear Hux, his attention captured by the same woman in the emerald green dress that bumped into him earlier. He sees her talking with a couple of staff members from the Committee on Education. He wonders if she’s registered to represent an education client or if she’s just making herself known to legislative staffers. Solo feels his heartbeat quicken at the thought that they may have to work on governor’s major education proposal announced this evening.

But Rey Johnson is with the Resistance Fighters and that means she is likely going to oppose him. That’s when he notices that she’s standing beside Poe Dameron. His stomach lurches when he watches Poe place his hand on her arm.

“Solo? Did you hear me?”

Solo’s head swivels back to Hux, who is peering in the direction of where Rey and Poe Dameron stand.

“Is that the Rey Johnson that you asked for research on?”

“Yes, it is,” Solo answers.

“And she is with Poe Dameron. That tells me everything we need to know. Resistance Fighters scum.” Hux’s tone is icy and bitter as Solo turns his head back to spot where Rey appears to be having a pleasant conversation with the staffers. The smile on her face is easy and light. He wonders what could have made her smile so brightly.

“Speaking of, has Randy sent that profile yet? If she’s talking with Education staffers, I have to know if she’s going to be a problem for me.”

“He should have it in the morning,” Hux replies. There is a beat before he continues. “She’s not going to be a problem.”

Solo isn’t sure if Hux means that to be a statement or a question. 

_Rey Johnson is not going to be a problem. She can’t be a problem._

“Solo, Speaker Calrissian has arrived!” Hux pulls his attention away and before Solo can respond, he watches Hux make his way over to the speaker. Solo prefers not to have engagements with leadership out in the open. Finishing the last of the whiskey in his glass, Solo takes a couple of steps to where Hux and Speaker Calrissian stand. He hears Calrissian’s rich voice and laugh as he comes closer.

“Ah, look who it is. Benjamin Solo!” When Calrissian extends his hand out, Solo wants to swat it away at the mention of his full name. Solo shakes his hand instead. That’s the more diplomatic way of handling things.

“Good evening, Mr. Speaker.” He gives the older gentleman a tight smile. “Interesting speech from the Governor tonight, wouldn’t you say?” 

“That’s exactly what I was telling your associate here.” Calrissian motions toward Hux. “I wasn’t aware that our governor cared so much about our teachers and schools, considering the amount of budget cuts last session. Or that your firm cared about issues like that.” Calrissian drawls as he furrows his eyebrows.

First Order Strategies had something to do with those budget cuts last session. Solo came in during the 11thhour of budget negotiations to divert some funding for public schools to assist with some tax cuts for Hux’s corporate clients. Solo takes notice of how Hux’s cheeks are flush with embarrassment. He’s not sure why Hux would engage the speaker on the topic, and Hux knows that he’s stepped into shit.

“Yes, well, we look forward to working with you and the rest of the leadership team this session,” Hux lamely replies, and Calrissian laughs once more.

“If education is what Ben Solo cares about this session, then I certainly look forward to seeing more of him.” There is a gleam in Calrissian’s eye as he pats Solo on the shoulder. “Although I don’t have to tell you that I'm going to stand in opposition to the governor on charter schools.”

Solo keeps his hands behind his back, his thumb rubbing nervously against the glass that he holds. The history with Calrissian is complicated and something he would rather not discuss in front of Hux or anyone for that matter.

“Although, I guess I don’t have to tell you anything about the odds, right?” Calrissian chuckles and Solo has never wanted to run away from a conversation faster in his life. The words wash over him like cold water. He can see Hux is eyeing him, trying to make sense of the riddle that hangs between them.

“Thank you, Mr. Speaker,” Solo replies evenly. Calrissian gives him a wink and leaves him and Hux standing in the middle of the ballroom. Hux lets out a breath and turns to face Solo.

“What the hell was that about?” he hisses. “I know that you and Calrissian go way back but—”

“Why would _you_ bring up education with him? That’s not your area!” Solo says through gritted teeth. “That is not the opener I would have gone with, Hux.”

“It was the last thing we discussed before I walked up to him!” Hux is getting defensive and Solo curses under his breath. As he looks around the room, Solo decides that he needs fresh air. He needs to clear his head. To most, the conversation that he just had with Hux and the speaker would appear to be innocent. But there’s entirely too much at stake to have a slip up where Calrissian feels comfortable in bringing up items that belong in the past.

“Besides, you were too busy ogling Resistance Fighter scum to notice that the Speaker had arrived!” Hux’s voice is dripping with ire. “You’re not thinking with your head, Solo!”

“Neither are you, Hux!” Solo keeps his voice low and he resists putting a finger in Hux’s face. “I asked you to make sure we got additional intel on Rey Johnson so I can do my job and the best you can give me is we’ll have it in the morning? That’s not good enough.”

“Trust me, you look like you want more than just work-related intel on Johnson. I saw how you were looking at her.” Hux scoffs and Solo has to stop himself from raising a closed fist to his face. _Hux is such a fucking weasel._

“Just…” but Solo doesn’t finish his thought before he starts to head out of the ballroom and toward the entrance of the terrace. 

Solo steps out in the cool January night air, feeling relief as he takes in a deep breath. Before him, the city’s skyline greets him with dull lights and soft sounds of traffic below. It’s such a stark contrast from the ballroom behind him, but Solo welcomes the reprieve. He needed to escape before making another mistake.

He leans over the banister of the railing, his hands raking through his hair. Solo feels like calling it a night early, but that would be a rookie mistake. He needs to talk to more people first and see how much of the governor’s agenda is being seriously considered. Better to lay the groundwork now, so he’s not constantly running to catch up to everyone else later.

Solo is about to head back inside, feeling more confident and himself when she walks out onto the terrace. They lock eyes as she steps to the banister.

“I promise not to bump into you this time,” she says lightly.

“Good, because if you bump into me again, you’d probably knock me into the street below.” His lips curl into a small smile as she stands a couple of feet apart from him.

The gentle breeze whips her chestnut hair around her face. He can faintly make out the freckles across her cheeks. Solo will never admit to Hux that he was right to accuse him of watching Rey earlier. His job is demanding, and it doesn’t leave much time for dating and relationships. It’s better to be alone so he can focus on the work relationships that help him do his job. 

“I really am sorry for bumping into you today.” She turns toward him and stretches her hand. “I’m Rey Johnson.”

“Ben Solo.” Her hand feels small in his as he gives it a shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Johnson.”

“Likewise.” She turns her head back to peer into the city. In the distance, the dome of the Capitol building shines like a beacon. They stand quietly together for a few moments. The silence is comfortable as they both appear to be lost in thought.

It’s not often that he finds himself face-to-face with someone as enchanting as the woman beside him. Solo has worked alongside female colleagues, but they’ve never been as beautiful as Rey. Solo has a rule to never be involved with anyone that he works with. In a world where relationships are everything, the last thing he needs is to be tangled with someone who could fuck over his clients.

He closes his eyes when the breeze around them picks up and he catches sweet hints of vanilla from her perfume. His fingers grip the banister as he wills his heartbeat to slow down when he wonders what more there is to discover about her. 

_Keep it together._

Solo isn’t a man of many words but it’s unlike him to not be able to engage someone directly when it comes to getting information. He has so many questions for her. Where does he begin?

He doesn’t get a chance to ask when the door behind them opens and Poe Dameron’s voice calls out for her.

“There you are! Finn is here!” 

Rey waves to Dameron before turning to look at Solo. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around the Capitol?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” He gives her a noncommittal nod. 

She gives him the same bright smile that he saw earlier in the evening and he watches as Dameron holds open the door for her back into the hotel. Dameron pauses and nods in acknowledgement before following behind her.

When the door closes, Solo lets out a frustrated groan he’s been holding in. He knows that on the outside that he maintained his usual calm, collected self. He prides himself on maintaining a level of mystery. Working quietly and stealthily is how he’s made a name for himself in this business. 

Rey Johnson is going to ruin him, professionally and personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never gets tongue-tied. Wonder what could be the problem? Don't worry, he's certainly not tongue-tied in the next chapter.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Pretty please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who found every missing comma in this chapter (I really hate commas apparently) and for being the best cheerleader.
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	3. Working the Same Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have their first meeting about the bill they're working. It goes how you expect it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo!](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo) She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this moodboard (never had one before!)

It’s three weeks into the session, and Rey almost squeals when she gets an e-mail from Jannah, counsel for the House Committee on Education. The governor’s education reform bill has finally been introduced: it’s House Bill 2634. Jannah has given her an advanced copy before it’s made public. Getting to know Jannah by attending various legislative receptions has been great for Rey professionally.

The bill is massive at 375 pages, and its intent is to completely reform the public school system. Jannah has been able to slip pieces of information to Rey about the bill before its release, so Rey isn’t entirely surprised by what she reads. Republicans are calling the bill a huge step toward ensuring the children of their state will have better educational opportunities. The bill also allows for the creation of charter schools and additional educational choices for parents who homeschool.

The Resistance Fighters have signed with two education organizations who are interested in defeating the bill. This is Rey’s first bill, and she couldn’t be more excited to work on behalf of public school teachers and concerned parents who are afraid that the bill will do more harm than good.

Rey sits quietly in the House Committee on Education room, reviewing her notes. Today will be her first opportunity to represent her clients in a stakeholder meeting to discuss possible changes to the bill. She has a color-coded wish list in her portfolio, including a list of items that her clients would like to see removed. Her fingers are covered in pale yellow highlighter from all the passages she’s marked. Finn has provided her with talking points so she can stay on track during discussions.

Glancing up at a wall clock in the room, Rey sighs softly. She’s 20 minutes early for the meeting, but she never wants to be late. Rey isn’t just representing her clients; she is representing the Resistance Fighters and reputation is everything.

Rey allows herself a moment to close her eyes and clear her mind. She’s ready to be the voice for her clients. She’s prepared with ideas of compromise that aim to protect students and teachers. The clients’ requests are reasonable. There is no way that the committee chairman won’t agree to yield to some of her clients’ concerns.

_You can do this, Rey._

When she opens her eyes, she doesn’t expect to see Ben Solo leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He’s giving her a sheepish look. Rey hasn’t seen him since that first legislative reception following the governor’s address.

Not that she has been looking for him or anything.

“Mr. Solo,” she says as she straightens in the chair. Her voice sounds small, and she doesn’t understand why.

“Hello Miss Johnson.” He gives her a nod, and his hands snake into the pockets of his pants. He’s wearing a charcoal gray suit with a black tie. The lobbyist badge dangles from his lapel and Rey catches how his cufflinks glisten even in the dull fluorescent lighting. 

“I haven’t seen you around the Capitol,” she offers as a way to start a conversation. He hums before taking the seat open next to her.

“I’ve been busy preparing for this bill,” he replies.

Rey glances down at the stack of papers in her lap. “This bill? You mean House Bill 2634?

“Yes. I represent the National Alliance of Charter Schools. They’re very interested in the bill for obvious reasons.” She notes how matter of fact he comes across and realization floods her.

He’s here, and he’s going to be working against her.

Rey clears her throat as she pulls the stack of paperwork a little tighter. “Oh….” _Oh._ “Well, I’m here representing—”

“I’m very aware, Miss Johnson, that you are representing the teachers’ union.” He interrupts her. Rey _hates_ being interrupted.

“I’m glad you’re able to read the lobbyists information book,” she returns with annoyance in her tone.

“Clearly you hadn’t, otherwise you would know why I am here.” Solo shifts in his seat to lean his arms on his legs. He’s so tall and broad that she wonders briefly how he manages to be comfortable. One thing is clear; he must be comfortable enough to be an ass to her.

“I really don’t understand your tone with me, Mr. Solo.” He turns to look at her, his expression stoic as he presses his lips in a tight smile.

“You’re right. This is your first year lobbying, and I can’t expect you to know that if you’re going to successfully lobby legislation, you need to do your research on your opposition.”

Rey stares back at him incredulously, her cheeks flushing between embarrassment and anger. Finn had said that Solo comes off as a nice guy, but it was part of an act. She wonders how anyone would think Solo comes off even remotely human. 

And to think three weeks ago she hoped to get to know him when she saw him standing alone out on the hotel terrace.

She doesn’t have a chance to respond when a secretary walks into the room. “Miss Johnson? Mr. Solo? The chairman will see you both.”

Rey quickly stands, gathering her materials and smooths out her black sheath dress. Solo moves to stand and buttons his suit jacket before gesturing for her to lead.

“Ladies first.”

She has to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she follows the secretary into a smaller office. Delegate Bane, lead sponsor of House Bill 2634, is waiting behind a mahogany desk with a smile on his face.

“Ah, good morning!” His voice is chipper as he extends his hand. “Always good to see you, Mr. Solo and nice to meet you, Miss Johnson.”

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you once again, Delegate,” Solo’s voice is smooth, confident. Rey may be rattled but she’s not about to let Solo best her.

“I’m looking forward to working on possible compromises on this bill, Delegate Bane,” she says as she firmly shakes his hand. Bane motions for them to sit.

“I take it that you’ve been thinking of possible compromises, Miss Johnson?” Bane’s voice is not unkind as he flips open a portfolio on his desk. Rey steals a glance at Solo who hasn’t come prepared with any paperwork _. Good_ , she thinks, _maybe that makes him appear unprepared_. She filters through her paperwork to pull out the list of talking points.

“I think it’s admirable that the governor finally wants to talk about the importance of strengthening our public school system, but I believe he is a bit misguided,” Rey holds her gaze at Delegate Bane. “I believe the governor has forgotten to include the actual experts in this conversation; teachers are our system’s greatest asset.”

“I agree with you, Miss Johnson, but we also hear from parents who wish to have more choices for their children. There are parents and concerned citizens who feel that their children are not receiving a quality education,” Bane leans forward, his hands clasped together. “You’ve seen the latest NAEP scores? We cannot accept those types of scores.”

“Certainly, but I believe that a test and its scores don’t tell the entire story.” Rey speaks with conviction as she lifts her chin. “Have you ever spent time in a classroom, Delegate Bane?”

He narrows his eyes and Rey notices that he exchanges a glance at Solo who is sitting so quietly that Rey almost forgets he’s in the room.

“I may not be a teacher, but I have a child who is currently in middle school. My wife and I have not been…pleased with his academic progress,” Delegate Bane says carefully. “House Bill 2634 would allow for many parents to be able to have the choice of where their child will attend whichever school they choose with the creation of charter schools.”

“But wouldn’t you agree that the creation of charter schools creates more winners and losers?” Rey challenges.

“Not necessarily.” Solo finally speaks up. “The bill sets up parameters to ensure no child would ever be turned away should their parent or guardian wish to enroll them in the charter school.”

Rey turns to face him. “But the bill doesn’t require that charter schools are to provide transportation. Can you tell me how a student whose parents don’t have a car or access to public transportation would be able to make sure their child would be able to attend?”

“The bill doesn’t prohibit a charter school from providing transportation for those students. In fact, when an organization applies for their charter, they must be able to explain in the application how they will ensure all students will be able to enroll and attend their charter school.” Rey watches as Solo sits up straighter in the chair and his eyes bore into hers. She doesn’t break his gaze.

“The application process outlined in the bill is flawed! There’s hardly any accountability measures to ensure students who are attending a charter school are actually receiving a quality education by certified teachers!” She knows she’s raising her voice, but as Solo smirks at her, Rey has to hold back from exploding.

“You forget, Miss Johnson, that the county school board has the final approval of any charter application, and if they feel that the charter application fails to meet their high quality of standards, they can deny the application.” Solo remains calm, his voice firm. Rey realizes that _this_ is part of Solo’s act.

“Would you send your child to a charter school where their teachers do not have to meet the same education certifications as public school teachers?” Rey asks Solo, hoping that lowering her voice will signal that she’s calmed down even though she feels anything but.

“I don’t have any children, so I can’t answer that.” Solo pauses. “Do you have any children, Miss Johnson?”

“I don’t, but if I did, I would place my trust in sending my child to a school that employees highly qualified, certified teachers.”

“Teachers who apparently have a difficult time making sure students are meeting proficiency in all subject areas.” Rey has to keep herself from glaring at Solo as a smug grin tugs at his lips.

“Well, well, well, I see that we have our work cut out for us,” Delegate Bane drawls with a chuckle. “I’ll have Jannah contact you both to set up a working stakeholder meeting for later in the week or next week.”

Rey turns her attention back to Delegate Bane, studying his face. She can’t tell what he is thinking or whether the conversation has had any effect on how the bill moves forward.

“I can leave you a list of what my client wishes to address in the bill,” Rey suggests to Delegate Bane and hands him a copy of a prepared list of concerns. He nods his head in appreciation.

“Thank you, Miss Johnson. Also, thank you, Mr. Solo, for sending your client’s concerns to me earlier this morning.” Rey tries to hide her surprised expression to hear that Solo has already spoken to Delegate Bane.

 _This is your first year lobbying, and I can’t expect you to know that if you’re going to successfully lobby legislation that you need to do your research on your opposition._ His words echo in her mind. She suddenly grasps that Solo is already a couple of steps ahead of her on this issue.

They say their goodbyes and walk quietly out of his office and into the hallway. When the door closes gently behind them, Rey doesn’t hesitate to pounce on Solo.

“What the hell was that?” she demands. He’s looking at her with an innocent look on his face. It infuriates her more.

“What was what? Me doing my job? I’ll give it to you, Miss Johnson, you clearly have read the bill, but you have a long way to go if you think you’re going to get what you want.” 

He stands so close to her that Rey can smell a mixture of pine and…. _just him._ It would be intoxicating if she wasn’t focused on trying rip him apart with her words. His eyes are dark, and she realizes that she suddenly feels caged between him and the wall behind her.

“I was warned about you,” she answers blithely. “That you come off as a nice guy, but it’s part of an act.”

“And who told you that? Finn? Poe Dameron?” His laugh is mirthless. “Sweetheart, you have a lot to learn in this business.”

“ _Don’t_ call me sweetheart.” Rey says through gritted teeth. “At least have the decency to show me respect and not call me by a pet name, _Mr. Solo_.”

“Understood, _Miss Johnson_.” He pulls back from her, and Rey is able to let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. His gaze is intense, and she can see hints of flames beneath his brown eyes. 

“I will see you at the next stakeholder’s meeting,” he tells her as he begins to walk away, leaving Rey standing alone in the hallway as she clutches her portfolio to her chest.

She’s not exactly sure what type of game that Ben Solo is playing here. Maybe he wants to ruin her professionally before she’s had a chance to prove herself.

_I’m not going to let you ruin me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Ben Solo wasn't tongue-tied this time!
> 
> I should note that this story is drawing from my personal work experiences regarding education and charter schools. Every state has differing ways of addressing public school education and charter schools. I'm not advocating for/against, but it was a topic that consumed my work and something I felt that fit. Anywayyyyyy....
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is a wonderful, supportive beta! Her suggestions are invaluable to me!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	4. Different Methods of Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are drinking for different reasons. My beta reader then made me break the "slow burn" tag for this fic. Ahem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo!](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo) She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this moodboard (never had one before!)

“What did I tell you, Rey? You and Finn are unstoppable this session!” Their shot glasses clank together in a toast. The vodka burns her throat as she tries not to cough. Rey isn’t a heavy drinker, but Poe has insisted on the mid-week celebration. They’re drinking at a bar that is across the street from the Capitol, a popular spot for lobbyists and lawmakers for obvious reasons.

“I could not be prouder of my husband and my favorite girl. Both of you are kicking ass and taking names at the Capitol!” Poe continues to gush. Rey would blame the number of beers they’ve already had, but she knows that it’s not the alcohol talking. She smiles when Poe leans over and kisses Finn’s cheek. 

It’s hard to believe that Poe and Finn have been married for three months. Their relationship has been kept quiet, but Rey knows how much they love each other. Moments like this sometimes make her wish she could find her own special someone who would insist on mid-week drinks to celebrate her work success.

“Thank you, babe,” Finn grins at Poe before looking at Rey. “But it’s Rey who is really kicking ass. Getting some Republicans on board for getting rid of the charter school provisions? That’s phenomenal!”

Rey begins to run her finger over the top of her beer bottle. She has had a really great week and a half in lobbying House Bill 2634. Following her disastrous meeting with Delegate Bane and Solo, she wasted no time in talking with Democrats to see if they would be willing to introduce amendments to the bill that would meet her clients’ needs. She also thought she would try to speak to some Republicans to gauge how willing they would be to agree to those changes. 

To her shock, Rey has three Republicans who are willing to support her. While she does not have all of the votes that she needs to move forward, she’s feeling pretty confident that she can change some minds between now and when the Committee on Education plans to meet about the bill.

“I really appreciate both of you supporting me on this.” She reaches forward to grab each of their hands. Rey doesn’t like to get emotional in public, but she’s starting to feel the celebratory shots and beers. For the first time since the session started, Rey is beginning to feel confident in herself in her job. She gently squeezes Poe and Finn’s fingers with a bright smile.

“I know we still have a long way to go, but you’re doing a great job, Rey.” Finn pats her hand. “You’re showing that you have what it takes.”

“And better yet, you’re kicking Ben Solo’s ass!” Poe raises his beer bottle in yet another toast, which Finn gladly meets with a loud crash. Rey doesn’t raise her bottle, and Finn is quick to notice.

“Hey, aren’t you excited about that? You’re beating Ben Solo! First Order Strategies is going down!” Finn exclaims.

Rey knows she should be thrilled about that. She’s learned from talking with other lobbyists that he has a reputation for always getting what he wants for his clients. Finn isn’t the only lobbyist that Solo has managed to screw over, and First Order Strategies is known for dirty tricks and tactics. Somehow, Solo doesn’t seem to have that reputation, other than being difficult, but Rey has been warned not to fall for his charm.

She tells herself there is nothing charming about Solo. He showed her how he felt about her during that meeting with Delegate Bane. He hates her, and he hates the work she is doing. That disappoints her more than anything.

“I just know that Solo may have a trick or two up his sleeve, so I’m trying to not get too excited about beating him yet,” Rey says softly as she tips back her beer bottle for another sip.

“He has to be kicking himself about those Republicans though, you know?” Poe shrugs as he leans back and throws an arm around the back of Finn’s chair. “Maybe you’re a bit of a distraction for him, Rey.”

“I’m a what?” She laughs. “Poe, I am not a distraction.”

“Could have fooled me! Remember when I came looking for you at that one legislative reception and you were talking with Solo? If looks could kill….” Poe whistles. “He did not like that I interrupted you.”

“But we literally only introduced ourselves! There was no talking that night,” Rey insists.

“Yeah, but maybe he wanted to get to know you?” As Rey looks between Poe and Finn, she thinks back on that night last month. She certainly wanted to get to know him better when she walked out to him. But after the meeting with Delegate Bane…

“Well, Rey definitely doesn’t want to get to know that asshole! Ben Solo is a prick.” Finn shifts in his seat and she notices how he’s stiffened. Finn _really_ doesn’t like Solo.

“He hates me anyway,” Rey says softly.

“You say that like you don’t want him to,” Poe points out.

“It’s just that…” she sighs and she knows by now the alcohol has loosened her mind and her tongue. She can’t stop what comes out of her mouth next. “I just thought we could work together and at least be friendly.”

“Friendly?! Why? You don’t want to be friendly with that guy! Rey, he’s awful!” Finn nearly shouts and Poe has to put his hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Maybe friendly isn’t the word I want to use.”

“Oh? And what word do you want to use?” Finn asks. His eyes bore into hers and she definitely doesn’t want to answer that.

“I don’t know! Just forget it.” she says as she shakes her head. “Let’s not talk about Ben Solo. Let’s talk about how Finn already has three bills that are out of committee?” 

**

Ben Solo typically doesn’t shoot whiskey, but after the shitty day he has had, he’s making an exception to the rule. The amber liquid warms his throat and body like a blanket.

The shot glass bangs against the wooden surface of the bar, and the bartender gestures to see if he wants another. He puts his hand up to wave her off. The alcohol he has already imbibed is enough to dull the ache he feels all over.

It’s Day 30 of the legislative session. It’s been over a week since the meeting with Delegate Bane to go over the details of House Bill 2634. He’s been hard at work at trying to line up the votes he will need to ensure that the bill passes in its current form. Solo prides himself on being a vote counter. He’s good at whipping the votes that he needs to ensure legislation goes the way it should.

But he hates to admit it; Rey Johnson has also been working hard at getting the votes she needs to have a committee substitute introduced and considered by members on House Committee on Education. He’s been told by Jannah, general counsel for the Committee on Education, that Rey is working with Democrats on a committee substitute that completely derails the wishes of his clients. The committee substitute removes the provisions that allow for the creation of charter schools. This usually wouldn’t be a problem, except that Johnson has somehow managed to convince some Republicans that the committee substitute is a better version of the bill.

That’s why he’s taken two shots of whiskey tonight.

He’s ditched the suit jacket and loosened his tie. On the bar, he has papers scattered about with notes about his meetings with committee members. There’s 24 total members on the committee, and right now, he’s counting that he has 13 members who plan to support the bill. The vote margin is entirely too close. Solo would feel better if he had more delegates on his side. 

Solo is used to having the numbers on his side. He’s not used to having to work harder because a certain lobbyist is having better luck at messaging than he expected.

The bartender comes back around and asks if he wants another. Solo shakes his head, gathering his paperwork so he can head back to the office. It’s past 7pm, and even though he’s already been on the clock for 13 hours, Solo needs to determine how he’s going to win back some of those Republican delegates. He can do that from the peace and quiet of his office a few blocks away.

The uproar of laughter in the corner of the bar captures his attention. Looking over his shoulder, Solo spies the last person he wants to see.

Rey Johnson is seated with Poe Dameron and Finn at a table. He watches as they raise shot glasses in the air. What they are toasting to, he doesn’t have any idea. But Solo doesn’t want to stick around long enough to figure that out.

He doesn’t want to confess that Rey Johnson has gotten under his skin. It’s been difficult to avoid thinking about how she wasn’t afraid to challenge him in Delegate Bane’s office over a week ago. Rey is smart and articulate. She’s managed to sway two of the most conservative Republicans on the committee that Solo thought he could always count on to vote his way.

She’s a determined little thing and, _fuck_ , if he’s not been able to stop thinking about how wild her eyes looked when she tried to corner him in the hallway following the meeting with Delegate Bane. 

Now she’s sitting at a table about 12 feet away from him and her infectious laugh is drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. Solo saw her from afar earlier in the day, and she’s still wearing the tight floral blouse and black pencil skirt. Her hair is down in waves. He craves to reach out and touch her hair.

He throws a few bills on the bar before grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his seat. As he begins to head toward the exit, another round of laughter comes from the table closest to the door.

“Soloooooo!” It’s Finn’s fucking annoying shrill voice calling out to him. He feels his hands ball into fists at his sides. Finn is known to be aggressive, but Solo thinks he’s all talk and no action. He’s chosen to ignore Finn’s taunting in the past.

“Why do you look so glum, Solo? Is it because Rey kicking your ass?!”

“Finn, don’t do that!” That’s Rey speaking, and it’s enough to get him to turn in their direction. He quickly counts 11 empty beer bottles on the table between the three of them, along with discarded shot glasses. 

“Aw, Rey, come on.” Finn’s slurring his words a little, and Solo realizes that he really doesn’t have reason to engage them, not when they’ve been drinking like this. He takes a moment to look at Poe, who is more interested in reading the label on his beer bottle. Rey is trying to shush Finn, who looks like he wants to fight.

Solo doesn’t fight. Not like this. He prefers to win by defeating them at their legislative game. It’ll hurt more.

“I’ve told you, Rey, this man is a grade A prick!” Finn tries to rise from his seat and suddenly both Poe and Rey are placing their hands on Finn’s arms to hold him down.

“You may want to calm down a little, Finn. Slow down on the shots before you have a hangover in the morning.” Solo offers, keeping his voice neutral. He heads once again for the exit as he buttons his suit jacket. He pretends to not hear Finn’s next remark about him as he grabs the door handle.

He’s taken a couple of steps outside into the snowy February evening when he feels a small hand on his shoulder. Turning, he’s face-to-face with Rey. She runs her tongue over her lips, and he catches the faint smell of beer on her breath.

“Hey, uh, sorry, about Finn.” She’s babbling again like she did when she first bumped into him a month ago.

“It’s fine,” he sighs. They’re standing on the sidewalk beneath a streetlamp. Snowflakes gently fall in the air around them. Rey wraps her arms around herself and makes a shivering noise.

“You should go back inside,” Solo tells hers, and before he can walk toward his office, she reaches for him once again. Her hand finds his and he can’t bring himself to let it go. It’s impossibly small but warm against his skin.

“No, wait, I want to ask you something.” Rey looks up at him, and he’s unable to read her. Maybe it’s the alcohol from earlier or maybe it’s the dim lighting that’s making it difficult.

“Why were you such an asshole to me last week? With Delegate Bane?” Her voice still has that level of conviction she had during that meeting.

“It wasn’t my intention to be an asshole, Miss Johnson,” he pulls his hand back from hers and rakes it through his hair. That hadn’t been his intention at all; he’s just not used to having a fellow lobbyist know a bill inside and out like she demonstrated in that first meeting. Solo thrives on always having the upper hand on his opposition. She’s the first challenge that he’s met in his career.

“Rey, just…call me Rey.” She shakes her head and takes another step closer to him. “But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you do that? I understand that you and I are opposite sides on this bill. Is that why you hate me?” The question catches him completely off guard. He notices how her voice has softened.

“I don’t hate you, Rey.” The way her first name rolls off his tongue makes him feel…different. “Why do you think I hate you?”

“Because of how you spoke to me. How you appear to be avoiding me at the Capitol! I thought for someone who is working on the same bill as me that I would just see a lot more of you. I had hoped that, despite our clients’ wants, we would find a way to work together on this.” Rey looks down at her feet, and he can see how the snowflakes are glistening in her hair. He has to stop himself from running his fingers through her curls.

“Rey, we just have different methods of working. Trust me, by the time we finish working this bill, you’re going to be sick of looking at me. But I don’t hate you.”

When she lifts her head back up to his, Solo watches as she chews on her bottom lip, like she’s mulling over her response to that. He is so busy watching her lips that he doesn't realize that she's pressed them to his.

Solo stiffens for a moment, shocked by the action. When Rey’s hands clasp his cheeks and her tongue slides against the seam of his lips, he wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss hungrily. She tastes like the beer she had earlier with a hint of something sweet. His fingers finally make their way into her hair that he’s been waiting to touch.

When she takes a step back, he follows her without breaking the kiss. Her back is against the brick and his hand moves to cradle her head gently. Solo may as well be sleeping with the enemy at this point; he is making the worst possible mistake of his lobbying career. He can’t find it in himself to care when he hears her moan softly against his lips.

The kiss ends too soon when she pulls back from him, doe eyed and breathless. What she does next surprises him more than the kiss.

“I, um, have to go.” Rey pulls back from him completely, stumbling as she does so and reaches for the door.

“Rey, wait—”

“Good night, Mr. Solo.” She doesn’t look at him as she opens the door and goes back inside the bar. Solo stands anchored on the sidewalk, his fingers gingerly touching his lips to check to make sure what he just experienced was real.

His eyes watch the door, hopeful maybe she will turn back around. What he hopes would have happened after that, he doesn’t know. But he knows that she’s just made it more difficult for him to defend House Bill 2634.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO THE SLOW BURN TAG ON THIS FIC HAS BEEN RUINED. NOW WHAT.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Pretty please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are lovely.
> 
> \---
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is the reason that the slow burn tag on this fic is now ruined. But for good reason.
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	5. Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day when the education bill makes it to committee...then political bullshit happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo!](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo) She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this moodboard (never had one before!)

Today is a big day for Rey for two reasons.

One: House Bill 2634 has a committee substitute being introduced by Democrats, and Rey has secured enough votes for a motion to have it considered by the House Committee on Education. The committee substitute completely re-writes the bill from its introduced version, and it includes many of the things that her education clients want. More importantly, it completely removes the provision that allows for the creation of charter schools. 

Two: The bill is being taken up by the committee today, and Rey has been asked by the Vice-Chairman of the Education Committee to be available to testify and answer questions.

Poe thinks there is a third reason for today to be a big day, and Rey has regretted confiding in him about it.

She waited two days after their mid-week celebration at the bar to tell him what happened when she ran after Ben Solo. She hadn’t been questioned when she walked back into the bar that evening, but she felt like she was carrying a heavy secret by not sharing what had happened. After all, she had kissed Ben Solo – the grade A prick that Finn thinks is hellbent on destroying the world. He stands for everything that the Resistance Fighters are against, and he is her biggest competition against House Bill 2634. Solo may not exactly destroy the world, but he has the power to destroy hers.

Rey had blurted it out over dinner with Poe like a schoolgirl confessing to a secret crush.

“Y-you did what?” Poe had stammered. “Why did you kiss him?”

She didn’t have a good answer for him. She blamed the alcohol for her lapse in judgment. But deep down, Rey knew that wasn’t entirely the reason. 

“You know this is going to make it harder for you at work, right?” Poe had asked, and Rey was somewhat relieved to see concern in his face rather than wrath. “Finn can’t know about this. He’ll pull you off the bill. And you can’t fall for a pair of pretty eyes like this, Rey.”

“It won’t happen again, I swear it,” she had assured him.

“Was it at least a good kiss? I mean, he does have those pouty lips…” 

She had smacked Poe’s arm in response, and he thankfully dropped the conversation. Rey felt better knowing that she had at least gotten her dirty little secret off her chest.

That is until this morning when she gets some texts from Poe:

_Hey sunshine! I hope today goes great in committee for you!_

**Thank you! I’m a little nervous.**

_Yeah, I bet. Big day! You are gonna be running into Solo today for the first time since you laid one on him._

**Poe!**

_What? I’m just saying that it’s probably going to be a little awkward running into him when you kissed him last week. It’s a big deal._

**No, it’s not. He’s not going to bring it up, and neither will I. We both have a job to do.**

_That’s right! Go kick ass in committee today and try not to kiss Solo._

**Neither of those will be a problem.**

That’s what Rey tells herself as she sits on a hard, wooden bench in the Committee on Education room. She’s early again, which gives her time to go over her notes and talking points. House Bill 2634 is the only bill on the agenda, but the committee only meets for an hour today. Jannah has warned her that the committee may meet again this evening to continuing working on the bill. She also told Rey it was nothing for the committee to work into the wee hours of the morning on legislation like this.

It’s Day 37 of the 90 day legislative session, and the clock is ticking for the bill to move through the committee process. Rey is willing to sit here for as long as it takes if it means that the committee substitute that she has worked on passes.

Rey is lost in her notes as lawmakers begin to filter into the room. It’s cramped with long tables and chairs for the 24 member committee, and the wooden bench is reserved for lobbyists and others who anticipate being called on to testify and answer questions about a bill. In the corner, Rey spots a small camera that records and streams the committee meeting. All legislative proceedings are archived and streamed for the public to watch.

A hand on her shoulder startles her.

“Oh, sorry about that, Rey!” Jannah gives her a small smile. “I just wanted to make sure you would be okay to answer questions today?” 

“Yes, yes, of course. I’d be happy to,” Rey quickly answers. Jannah nods her head.

“I know it’s a big deal since this is your first bill, and I can’t have opinions on legislation but…” she leans in closer to Rey. “I know you’re going to do great. The committee substitute has the votes it needs. You’ll be good.” She gives Rey a wink when she pulls back and heads toward the podium.

Rey tells herself not to smile and to save the celebration for later as she re-organizes her notes on her lap. It’s great hearing from council that the committee is planning to support the committee substitute. It still has to go before the full House of Delegates, but if the committee substitute for House Bill 2634 passes out of committee with the recommendation of passing, that will certainly help Rey in counting the overall votes that she needs.

She’s about to fire off a text to Finn to share what Jannah has said when out of the corner of her eye, she sees Ben Solo walk in. Rey hasn’t seen or heard from him since last week when they kissed.

He doesn’t look in her direction as he weaves through the crowd to talk to Delegates Bane and Owens. Rey has Owens’ support of the committee substitute, he’s a staunch Republican but he fears his district will vote him out of office if he supports charter schools. 

She watches as Solo leans in to speak quietly to the two men. Solo is the only face she can see directly. He’s wearing a classic black suit and tie, and she notices that his raven hair looks damp and pushed back. Rey is unable to gauge how his conversation with the two lawmakers is going, and she wonders if she has a reason to be nervous. Solo has a reputation for coming in at the last minute and getting what he wants.

Rey has been working her ass off on this committee substitute, and while she may be physically attracted to him, she’s not about to let that get in the way of her success.

But she can’t help but feel her heart sink when he chooses to sit on the opposite side of the room from her. Rey doesn’t have time to dwell on what that means when she hears the slamming of the gavel from Delegate Bane at the podium.

“I’m calling this meeting of the Committee on Education to order!” his voice bellows as people shuffle to their seats.

**

It takes nearly an hour for Jannah to explain the committee substitute as it compares to the introduced version. Jannah is very precise in her explanations and remains patient as lawmakers interrupt her to ask questions. If there is one thing that Rey has noticed in the last few weeks, it’s that men are constantly interrupting her. She doesn’t know how Jannah has kept a polite smile on her face during her presentation. 

Rey can’t help but watch the wall clock. All she needs is for a motion to be made for the committee substitute to be considered and they can move on to the debate and question stage.

That’s when she sees Solo is also watching the clock. He cradles his cell phone in his hands, his fingers moving furiously across the screen. Delegate Bane seems to also be on his phone, and she wonders if Solo is texting him. When Solo slips his phone into his suit jacket, Rey’s suspicions are confirmed.

“Pardon the interruption, Jannah, but as I look at the clock, I realize that we’re almost out of time,” Delegate Bane drawls. “Do I have a motion to delay action on House Bill 2634 until our next committee meeting?”

“Excuse me,” Delegate Amilyn Holdo raises her hand to get his attention. “Could we at least make a motion to move the committee substitute for further consideration? I would hate to think we’ve wasted an hour of everyone’s time here today for nothing.”

Rey feels her heart drop in her stomach; she can do nothing but sit on the sidelines and hope that Delegate Holdo or Delegate Owens will successfully make this motion she desperately needs.

“I would need a motion from the Vice Chair to so move, Delegate Holdo,” replies Delegate Bane as he shifts his attention to the older gentleman to the right of the podium. Delegate Owens is the Vice Chair, and he is Rey’s last hope that the committee takes up the bill today.

“It was my intention today to make a motion to move the committee substitute,” Delegate Owens begins as he looks around the room. He catches Rey staring at him before quickly turning his head. “However, it was brought to my attention prior to today’s meeting that we have some stakeholders who are gravely concerned about possible flaws in the construction of the committee substitute.”

“Delegate Owens, we can work through those ‘flaws’ together. We can’t continue to waste time dilly-dallying,” Delegate Holdo raises her voice slightly. 

“I agree that we can’t, Delegate Holdo, but I would like some additional time to meet with stakeholders to see if we could address their concerns before we formally take this up. Perhaps we can waste less time if we work out all the kinks,” says Delegate Owens. Rey’s mouth drops when she realizes what’s happening.

Ben Solo has managed to win back Owens, and he’s stalling for time to continue working on the committee substitute. Rey tries to steal a look at Solo, who is keeping his head down.

“I make a motion that we delay action on House Bill 2634 until our next committee meeting,” Delegate Owens announces. She doesn’t hear who seconds his motion, but as the chorus of ayes drown out the few nays, Rey can only focus on the man responsible for this. Delegate Bane bangs his gavel to declare that motion adopted.

That’s when Solo moves to stand and make his way out of the committee room. Rey quickly gathers her things and follows close behind, not bothering to wait to see when the committee will meet next time.

When they both reach the hallway, Rey calls out to Solo.

“I thought you said you didn’t hate me? Or was that a lie?” Her voice is icy as her heels pound the marble floor as she rushes to catch up with him. Solo turns slowly toward her, his face expressionless.

“I never lied to you, Rey. I don’t hate you,” he replies calmly.

“Then what was that with Delegate Owens? If your client has concerns about the committee substitute, then why haven’t I seen your ass in meetings this past week?” 

“I told you, we have different methods to how we work,” he sighs. “My client does have concerns with the committee substitute. We can move forward collaborating on it so both our clients can walk away satisfied.”

“Collaboration?” Rey scoffs as she folds her arms across her chest. “You don’t want to collaborate. You want to try and undermine me at every possible chance. This is a shitty stall tactic, Solo, and you know it!”

He shakes his head and when Rey tips her head back to look at him, she notices how his gaze has darkened. She saw that look once before, right after that first meeting with Delegate Bane. It sends a shiver through her.

“I happen to be a very, very good collaborator, Rey. You just have to give me a chance.” That time Rey knows she can’t hide how his voice makes her shudder, even as she stands in front of him with determination. 

“Fine,” she says through gritted teeth. “If you insist on collaborating, then please reach out to Delegate Owens’ office and set a time for us to meet.”

Solo’s brows lift and she thinks there is a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I’m already ahead of you. We can meet tomorrow evening, after 5pm, if that works for you?”

“Perfect. I look forward to…collaborating.” Rey takes a step back, feeling slightly drunk from not just the confrontation, but also how Solo is right; he _is_ already ahead of her. Rey is constantly running after him.

Just like she did last week when she ran after him to take his face in her hands and kiss him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder how the collaboration is going to go next chapter?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from you!
> 
> \---
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is the best cheerleader.
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	6. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet to collaborate on possible changes to House Bill 2634. Rules are meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward!

Ben Solo is breaking all sorts of rules:

One: He doesn’t like to have discussions with lawmakers in a public setting. He really fucking hates that he had to pull a last minute miracle with Delegates Bane and Owens at the Committee on Education meeting. But after getting his ass chewed out by Snoke about how the committee substitute needed to be fixed in committee and not on the floor of the House of Delegates, Solo had no choice but to ask for a delay in taking it up.

Two: Solo doesn’t work with opposition directly. It really makes it difficult for him to work quietly and behind the scenes if his opposition is directly involved. But he did agree to “collaborate” with an opposition lobbyist on this piece of legislation.

Three: He never gets involved with anyone he works with, but Rey Johnson had already broken that rule for him when she kissed him last week.

He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since.

Solo has never been good at relationships, at least those outside of his work. He tends to have late hours and has an unpredictable schedule. Even when the Legislature isn’t in session, First Order Strategies keeps him busy. Hux attempted to set him on a date a couple of years ago with Bazine Netal, a partner with the firm, but it ended in disaster. They weren’t compatible, and Solo couldn’t force himself to be attracted to her.

There’s plenty of attractive women who walk the halls at the Capitol, but none of them have ever compared to Rey.

That goddamned kiss has played over and over in his mind.

He hopes she won’t say it was the drinks that had led her to get on tip toe and pull his face down to hers. Solo doesn’t know if he wants to know the exact motivation or not. But he can’t help but wonder if she thinks about that kiss as much as he does.

_Get it together, Solo._

He waits quietly in Delegate Owens’ office, his stack of paperwork and copies of the committee substitute seated beside him. His phone in his pocket buzzes to alert him of a text from Hux:

_Solo. A few of us are meeting for happy hour. You in?_

**I’m working late tonight on HB 2634.**

_Are you working with Johnson on that?_

**Possibly.**

_Don’t get involved with that Resistance scum._

**Since when do you take an interest in who I work with?**

_I don’t care, Solo. But don’t fuck up._

He groans as he puts the phone back into his pocket when Delegate Owens steps through the door.

“Solo, it’s good to see you.” Delegate Owens greets him as Solo stands so they can shake hands. “Although I regret to tell you and Miss Johnson that I won’t be able to meet this evening after all.”

Solo nods his head. It’s not exactly the worst possible outcome. It buys him more time to fix the issues with the committee substitute for his client.

“Perhaps we can reschedule for later in the week?” Solo asks.

“Sure, sure. Why don’t you and Johnson go ahead and try to work out some of your issues? She’s been talking with me for the last several days and I’ve got to say, the girl knows her stuff,” Owens finishes with a chuckle. “You two can use my conference room for the evening. Just shut the door on the way out.”

Solo has to hold back from frowning as Owens leads him into the adjourning conference room. He hadn’t planned to work alone with Rey this evening.

“Are you sure that maybe Jannah couldn’t join us? Or any member from the committee?” he asks the older gentleman.

“I think this is something you’re going to have to work out on your own before coming back to us, Solo.” When Owens turns to face him, Solo makes note of the scowl on his face.

“I typically don’t make motions like I did yesterday. The charter school provision is not good for me this year. I’ve already gotten e-mails and phone calls about it, so if you and Johnson could come up with a compromise….” He trails off and Owens’ shoulder slump.

“Well, anyway. Call my office in the morning and we’ll arrange a time for you and Miss Johnson to present your agreed-upon changes.” Owens gives him a nod before leaving Solo to his thoughts.

Solo curses under his breath as he walks back into the office to grab his stack of papers. A compromise is not on the table. If there is one non-negotiable item on the list, it’s that the charter school provision has to stay in House Bill 2634. If Solo loses that, then he’ll have more than a very unhappy client; he’ll have to endure Snoke’s wrath for losing.

This usually isn’t a problem for Solo; he knows how to navigate challenges like this.

But…

He hears the familiar sound of heels pounding against the marble flooring, and he has to take a deep breath. He can’t afford to let his feelings get in the way of succeeding.

When Rey appears in the doorway wearing another one of those damned tight pencil skirts and a white blouse, Solo almost thinks he has met his match.

Almost.

But then she smiles at him, and she very sweetly asks, “So, are you ready to collaborate, Mr. Solo?” 

_Fuck._

**

“I just don’t understand how you think it’s okay that a charter school gets to establish its own separate set of education standards. How do we know if those children are receiving the same level of quality education?”

It’s nearly two hours into his “collaboration” meeting with Rey. Despite promising when they sat down at the conference room table that she would be willing to compromise, Rey has shown that she is extremely stubborn.

“The provision already calls for students in a charter school to take the same standardized test as public school students; it is an excellent model to compare apples to apples,” he sighs as he runs his hands over his face. They are no closer to a “compromise” and his patience is wearing thin.

Papers are strewn across the oak conference table, and they both have ditched their suit jackets on the backs of their seats. He tugs at his tie to loosen it as he highlights a portion of bill text and slides the paper toward her.

“It is not an apples to apples comparison, Solo.” Rey rolls her eyes as she quickly scans the page he’s given her. He watches as she rolls the end of her pen between her teeth. It’s something she does when she’s deep in thought, and it’s been very distracting for him. When the pen lingers at her lips, he resists reaching over to grab it from her.

“I just don’t see where we’re going to compromise on this,” she shakes her head, taking the pen and scribbling a note on her notepad. She had thrown her hair up earlier in a couple of messy buns, and strands of hair gently fall against her face. 

“This might be best left up to the committee and see where the chips may fall,” Solo says as he stretches his arms above his head. “I already know you have the votes to have your committee substitute moved. So, why not let the committee decide its fate?” That’s a risk for Solo, but considering he’s gotten nowhere close to getting Rey to yield to _anything_ tonight, he feels he can still pull some last minute vote changes to go his way.

His suggestion makes her look up at him. “Jealous, Solo?”

He smirks. “Hardly.”

“Ha ha,” she deadpans. “I think you feel threatened by me.”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “Threatened?”

Rey puts down her pen and focuses her attention on him. She’s seated at the head of the conference table as he sits to the left of her. He swears that she’s moved her seat closer to his, but he’s distracted by the way she worries her bottom lip. That bottom lip has gotten him in trouble before.

“You thought you could count on Owens to vote your way.”

“I still have him voting my way. He stopped your motion from going through yesterday, didn’t he?”

“Hmm, so it was you texting him in the middle of the meeting? I should have known that you would be behind some dirty trick like that.” There’s something wicked in her voice. There is a hint of contempt, but when he looks into her eyes, Solo sees something else. He hadn’t been able to see it clearly last week under the dim streetlight, but there’s no denying the look of lust within her hazel eyes.

“I’ve told you, we have different methods of working. You still have a lot to learn,” he tells her.

Rey stands from her seat, and she’s looking at him like a predator. “Is that so? You keep telling me I have a lot to learn, Solo, but I think I’m handling myself quite well.”

He’s quick to stand to face her as he feels the tension between them thicken. She stands with her hands on her hips with a defiant look on her face.

She’s not wrong, though; she is handling herself quite well _. And it’s such a turn on._

“I think you’re just getting lucky, Rey,” he challenges, and he notices how she tips her chin up at him. She’s as close to him now as she was last week when she ran after him and kissed him.

“I don’t believe in _luck_ , Mr. Solo,” she says slowly and pokes her finger into his chest. Without thinking, he reaches and grabs her wrist. He turns her so that she bumps against the conference room table and he towers over her. To her credit, Rey continues to look at him like she’s ready to rip him apart.

So is he.

“What exactly do you believe in, _Miss Johnson_?” He swears he feels her shudder beneath him. Alarms are going off in his head, but he can’t seem to hear them. The glare that she gives him only invites him to move closer. His knee bumps between her legs, spreading them as her ass leans against the edge of the table.

“I believe in doing good work for the people,” she retorts, her eyes narrowing.

“And you believe I don’t do good work for the people?” 

“I believe you only do work that you think benefits you,” she replies with a grin.

“My, you’re a mouthy one.” He searches her face, almost as if he’s seeking permission. When her tongue flicks out over her bottom lip, Solo knows he’s had enough of this.

_Fuck the rules._

“Mouthy lobbyists tend to get in trouble if they’re not careful,” he says in a whisper. His hands move up to cup her face as he closes the gap between them with a hard, rough kiss.

He feels her hands reach for his shirt collar as she draws him closer and he wraps his arms around her back. Her lips are impossibly soft, and he’s able to taste coffee when her tongue slides against his. Solo lowers her gently back to lay against the conference room table so that he can hover above her. Their mouths continue their battle for control through messy kisses. He groans when her fingers drag over his scalp and she tugs on his hair.

He should stop what they are doing. He can’t be involved with Rey Johnson. She stands for everything that his clients are against. In his eight years in his career, he has never met anyone who has willingly challenged him like she has, like she continues to do.

Solo doesn’t recognize the growl that escapes his throat when her legs spread wider and her ankles lock behind him. He wrenches his mouth from hers to begin planting open mouth kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he whispers against her skin as her hands fumble over with the buttons of his dress shirt. She whimpers and writhes under him, and he can’t fucking believe what they are doing on the conference room table in Delegate Owens’ office. 

Rey apparently has the same idea because she stiffens when his hand slip over the buttons of her blouse. He pulls back from her, his eyes searching hers. 

“We can’t do this,” she says softly. Solo pulls back from her like he’s been slapped as she slides off the table. She doesn’t look at him as she tries to busy herself with straightening her blouse and skirt.

“Rey.” He says her name breathlessly. He takes another step back when she begins gathering her things.

“I’m—”

“We can’t do this,” she repeats, her voice trembling. Rey refuses to look at him as she shoves papers and notes into her bag. Shame and confusion begin to flood him as he thinks maybe he misread her signals. She had run after him last week for a reason, hadn’t she?

“Okay. Fine. We won’t do this then.” He doesn’t know who he’s trying to reassure at this point: her or himself.

When she finally turns around to face him, he can see how tears have welled up in her eyes. His face falls at the sight of her.

“Rey. Rey, don’t…don’t do that,” he tells her gently.

She takes a shaky breath, and he feels his heart drop to his stomach.

“It’s clear that we can’t come out to a compromise on this. Maybe your suggestion to let the committee work this issue out is the best one.” She pulls her suit jacket over her shoulders and grabs her bag. “I’ll see you in committee, okay?” Rey brushes past him quickly, and she leaves Solo in the conference room as she slams the door behind her.

Rey Johnson has a habit of leaving Ben Solo wondering what the fuck he is going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things only get steamier from here...
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Pretty please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), whose support and encouragement is never-ending.
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	7. Wildly Unprofessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally get wildly unprofessional when it comes to working on a bill. This chapter is when the story finally earns its E rating. Tags also have been updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

The view of the dome of the Capitol usually excites her on her walk to work. Today, it’s the last place that she wants to be.

It’s Ben Solo’s fault.

Rey hasn’t been able to concentrate fully on House Bill 2634 without thinking about him. More specifically, she can’t stop thinking about the feeling of his lips on her neck and how his kisses make her weak in the knees. She imagines his large hands and how they ghosted over the buttons of her blouse as she lay on the conference room table. 

They didn’t finish what they started a couple of nights ago, and she’s embarrassed to admit that when she arrived home, the heat that had blossomed in her core was still burning at a fever pitch. Her fingers provided the release she needed, but she knows it didn’t compare to what she could have had if she hadn’t stopped him.

Why does Ben Solo have to be so damn handsome? 

He’s also arrogant, and despite insisting it’s just a ‘different method of working’, he’s an asshole. Solo has been trying to undermine her at every opportunity, and she can take some pleasure in knowing that it must mean that she is doing her job. Rey has been warned by Finn not to get involved with Solo, but every time she sees his brown eyes and catches a hint of a smile on his plump lips that beg to be kissed…she just can’t help herself.

Rey’s college relationships were nothing memorable. A couple of random hookups after a night of drinking that always left her with regret, and one boyfriend who she broke up with after she caught him making out with another girl at a party. Rey surmises that her college boyfriend just didn’t love her enough to keep his hands off another girl. Deep down, she thought that there had to be a reason that no man ever stayed with her for more than just a fun time.

She hasn’t had time or the interest in dating since moving to the city and beginning her job with the Resistance Fighters.

Her work means more to her than potentially losing herself in the arms of Ben Solo. She feels like it’s all she has. She knows she has Finn, Poe and Rose to love her. They are the family she has been searching for since she was a child, bouncing from foster home to foster home.

Rey may want more than that someday, but she can’t allow herself to give in to her desires for Ben Solo.

As a first year lobbyist, she feels extra pressure to ignore whatever physical attraction that she has for him. Rey has heard whispers in the hallway about other female lobbyists and how they have slept their way to legislative successes. There’s too many rumors of how male lawmakers take advantage of female lobbyists and staff members.

That’s not what Rey wants to be known for. She truly cares about the legislation that she’s working so hard to improve, and she doesn’t need Ben Solo and his pretty eyes to mess that up for her.

Which is why she needs to focus her thoughts away from him; House Bill 2634 is back on the Committee on Education agenda this afternoon. Jannah texted her to say that Solo dropped by Owens’ office and told him to proceed with the committee substitute as drafted. After checking in with a few lawmakers, Rey knows she has the votes to have the motion made and adopted to consider the committee substitute.

She’s wearing what Rose considers her power dress; her emerald green sheath dress and the heels that Rose bought to match it. Her hair is down and straight for a change, and she took extra time this morning to make sure her makeup is, as Rose would describe, “on point.” As she goes through security and begins to make her way to the committee room, Rey tells herself that she is more than capable of making sure House Bill 2634 goes as planned. She’s already spent so much time working to craft the perfect committee substitute, and she’s lined up and counted the votes that she needs so it can pass.

Rey approaches the Committee on Education room and takes out her earbuds from her ears. She’s feeling confident and ready for today’s committee meeting, despite how she was feeling earlier. 

She doesn’t even look Ben Solo’s way when she steps into the room and takes a seat on the wooden bench.

**

Rey’s heart leaps when Delegate Owens makes the motion to take up the committee substitute, and there is an astounding number of yeas that echo following his motion. She sits up straighter on the bench and tries not to peek around the heads of lawmakers to see Solo’s reaction. 

The taste of her first victory with House Bill 2634 is sweet as she reaches for her phone in her bag to tell Finn that the committee substitute that does not contain the charter school provision is being considered.

One step down.

**

The Committee on Education continues its work on the bill past their normally allotted meeting time. Just days away from the halfway point of the session, a bill like this needs to have time on its side.

Jannah continues to be patient as she fields questions from lawmakers concerning the committee substitute that is before them. Rey takes notes of the questions from lawmakers so that she may clear anything up with them later. It sounds like from the ongoing discussion that lawmakers, including Republicans, are open to voting for the committee substitute without considering any amendments to it.

That’s highly unusual, Rey thinks to herself.

From the corner of her eye, she sees that Solo has his cell phone in his hands again. She feels her heart drop to her stomach at the thought that he could be trying to fuck her over somehow. They didn’t reach any sort of compromise when they met for their “collaboration” meeting a couple of nights ago. When he suggested allowing the committee to decide the fate of the bill, Rey hadn’t considered that he would still work to have amendments made to it.

A mistake that will come back to bite her in the ass.

“Mr. Chairman,” begins Delegate Holden, a Republican that Rey hasn’t been able to meet and talk with about the committee substitute. “I make a motion to move an amendment to the committee substitute that counsel has at the podium.”

Rey knows she can’t help but look surprised when she turns her head toward Jannah, who doesn’t look her way as she shuffles papers at the podium. She doesn’t register that the committee approves the motion to consider the amendment until Jannah speaks.

“Mr. Chairman, Delegate Holden moves to amend the committee substitute by adding the following language following paragraph 5, section 4 on page 265…”

Another motion is made and adopted by the committee to allow for Delegate Holden to explain the amendment in lieu of having it read.

“Mr. Chairman, I present this amendment on behalf of the National Alliance of Charter Schools…”

Rey hears nothing else as her attention turns to look at Solo sitting across from her. He lifts his head up at that moment and locks eyes with hers. She thinks she sees remorse within those warm brown eyes that she nearly drowned in two nights ago. But as her blood turns cold, all Rey can think is that Ben Solo is a _monster_.

**

The committee spends almost two hours discussing and debating the amendment that will re-add the charter school provision to the bill. Rey has counted on the Democratic members of the committee to lead the charge on defeating the motion. One by one, each member has spent a considerable amount of time opining about how charter schools would be detrimental to the state and its students. Most of them have used the very talking points and statistics that she’d shared with them.

Rey has counted that this vote will be very close; there’s been a couple of Republicans, including Delegate Owens, who have not yet spoken about the amendment. She wishes that she had his cell phone number so she could text him. But that would be a move that Ben Solo is guilty of using, and Rey isn’t about to use one of his tactics to win.

She’s spent time with Delegate Owens, and she’s pointed out to him that his constituents likely won’t approve of his support for the charter school provision. He seems to have understood that point loud and clear. She needs his vote against the amendment.

Time moves slowly as the wall clock indicates it is past 6pm. The committee has been meeting for over four hours now. When she thinks that the committee is ready to take a vote, another delegate speaks up, and the opining continues.

Rey has heard the expression “death by delay” thrown around, and maybe this is what is happening with the committee substitute amendment. She’s growing restless as she shifts uncomfortably on the wooden bench. She’s tried not to watch Solo from across the conference room table, but he looks calm and collected as he stretches his back against the wall.

When she watches him rake a hand through his locks, she remembers how it felt to take his raven strands through her fingers and give them a gentle tug. When he bites on his lower lip, she imagines how it would feel to have his lips trail across her skin.

Even when she is pissed off, Rey still wants him. Desperately.

She chides herself with the shake of her head as the voices of the delegates drone on. The last thing she needs to be doing is thinking of him in _that_ way.

Delegate Owens’ voice breaks through her thoughts, and Rey feels like the breath is knocked out of her lungs with his motion:

“Mr. Chairman, I make a motion to move the amendment.”

Rey has lost Owens’ vote.

Her eyes widen and her pen drops to the floor as she looks between committee members. She notes their wary faces, and some Democrat members are leaning in to whisper with one another. She quickly counts the votes of the 24 member committee; if she’s lost Owens’ vote, _(that bastard!)_ , then she may still have two other Republican votes that could stop the motion from carrying.

It’s going to be close. When a lawmaker drops their head, she’s able to look to Solo dead on. His expression is blank, and he looks like he’s staring at a place on the wall above her head.

_I’m going to kill him._

“All those in favor, please say aye,” Delegate Bane’s voice bellows. The chorus ayes make it difficult for her to count how many are voting in favor of the motion. When the nay votes are recorded, Rey doesn’t know which way this will go.

A delegate makes a motion for a roll call, which means every delegate will voice their votes separately. It’s the only clear way to ensure a fair, concise vote. The clerk for the committee calls out each delegate’s name one by one, and Rey begins to count.

By the time the clerk reaches Owens’ name and he votes in the affirmative, Rey feels defeat deep in her stomach. The motion carries by a vote of 13 to 11. Rey lost the Republican votes that she was counting on to stop this from happening.

The committee continues its procedural motions to move House Bill 2634 to the floor with the recommendation that it pass as amended. When Ben Solo slowly stands and makes his way out of the committee room, Rey is not far behind him.

He starts to head down the stairs when Rey stomps after him, grabbing his arm.

“What the fuck was that?” she hisses when he turns to face her. “What happened to that idea of letting the committee decide whether or not it wanted charter schools?! You asshole!”

Solo looks back at her, and she’s stunned when she sees that he’s looking at her with the amount of vehemence that she feels right now for him. Her heart pounds wildly in her chest as he jerks from her grip.

“I’m the asshole? I’ve had enough of this bullshit, Rey! I’m simply doing my job!” He keeps his voice low since they are standing in the stairwell, but within his usual warm brown eyes, she notices how his pupils have darkened. She’s seen this from him before and she’s afraid of what it could mean.

“I didn’t think you would actually go and have someone propose that amendment in committee!”

Solo groans and then tugs her into the direction of where they can have more privacy. He looks around them a couple of times before he turns his attention back to her.

“I don’t know what you expected me to do. I have a client who wants this bill to pass and it has to include charter schools. It is as simple as that. I am doing my job.” Solo has her caged with her back against the wall, and Rey trembles with anger.

“I can’t believe how you went behind my back and got Owens to support you on this. I don’t know what you did to make him turn his back on his constituents like this, but you are a monster, Ben Solo!” Her voice drips with ire as she watches Solo’s gaze go between her eyes to her lips.

And then he’s kissing her wildly, like the monster she’s just called him.

There is nothing tender about this as she gasps into his mouth and clutches the lapels of his suit jacket to crowd his body against hers. His hands tangle into her hair as tongues and teeth mash together. She can’t help herself when she bites his lower lip. The moan that he makes lights a fire in her core.

She suddenly pushes him from her, both of them breathless and panting as she grabs his hand and pulls him into an empty office a few feet from where they stand. When Rey shuts and locks the door behind him, she wastes no time to launch her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

Solo grips her tightly as he turns her to put her back against the wall. Her hands work to pull off his suit jacket and work the buttons on his dress shirt as their tongues duel in messy kisses. She pulls his tie away and her fingers finally feel his bare chest.

“You are a monster, Ben Solo,” she grinds out when he’s pushed her blouse off her shoulders and down her arms as his lips leave hers to trail down the column of her neck. His mouth lingers over her pulse point, and she knows the bastard is leaving a hickey there.

“Yes, I am,” he agrees with her with a mirthless laugh. His hands fan against her back as his fingers unzip the back of her dress. The creamy, lacy bra she’s wearing soon follows the dress as it falls to the floor. He pulls back a moment and runs his hands over the budding nipples of her breasts.

“Jesus, Rey, you’re gorgeous,” he breathes out as she searches his eyes for sincerity. Her eyes roll back when his lips hungrily suck on one of the pink buds as his hand rolls over the other.

_Ohh._

Rey realizes that Ben Solo’s ability to not miss details goes beyond what happens in a committee room. He suckles and massages her tits, leaving her defenseless and moaning softly as her hands roam over his hair and down the nape of his neck. His teeth gently scrape over her sensitive mounds, sending another shock through her body and igniting the growing need between her legs.

Rey wiggles under his body as she gently presses his head lower to guide him where she really wants his attention. Her body feels like it’s on fire with lust and want as his lips nip and kiss her taut stomach. Solo makes his way down to his knees as his hands move to spread her legs. For once, she’s glad she wore a matching underwear set.

Not that she guessed Ben Solo’s head would be between her legs today when she got dressed this morning.

She looks down to see his mop of hair moving about as his fingers trail over the lace of her underwear. His breath is heavy and warm as his nose nuzzles her skin just above the waistband.

When he looks up at her with hooded eyes, Rey has to hold back from moaning. His pupils are blown and the way his tongue flicks out over his lips…

“Rey, are you sure about this?” he asks gently as rough fingertips tug at her underwear. She nods and before she has time to think about how they are about to fuck each other in someone’s empty office that is only feet away from the Committee on Education room, he pulls her underwear to her ankles and buries his mouth over her slick folds.

“Oh fuck!” she whimpers as one hand grips the back of the wall behind her and the other tugs at his hair. His tongue licks a stripe over her slit before he kisses the sensitive, pink bud of her clit.

“You’re not just a mouthy lobbyist, are you?” his voice is hoarse as he looks up at her. She has to force herself to look back at him as she tries to regain her balance. “You’re so wet, Rey. And you taste so, so good.” Her grip in his hair tightens as he returns to his ministrations.

Rey’s mind goes blank as his tongue slips through her slick folds and his mouth greedily sucks her clit. She’s learning that Ben Solo is a man of many talents: not only is he a mastermind of going behind her back to fuck her over on legislation, but he’s the master of being able to fuck her with only his tongue.

“Ah, ah, ah…” she moans when he presses against her thighs and a finger slips through her folds. He keeps his mouth lapping at clit, and he’s mumbling something about how _sweet_ she tastes and about much he’s thought about this for weeks.

“So, you admit that you just want to fuck me over?” she says, her breath hitching when Solo pushes a second finger inside. He curls them _just so_ and her back arches away from the wall, her hips gently bucking against his face at the sensation.

“I haven’t been thinking about fucking you over, sweetheart,” he smirks. “Just about how much I wanted to fuck you.” His mouth returns to sucking her clit as his fingers pump in and out. Rey sees only stars behind her eyes as her mouth drops open.

What they are doing is beyond unprofessional. She’s no better than the women that she’s heard gossip about. Those women are guilty of sleeping and fooling around to get what they want. She wants nothing more than for Ben Solo to leave House Bill 2634 alone. She can’t rationalize how him bringing her close to the edge with his fingers and tongue accomplishes that goal, but Rey can’t bring herself to care.

“Ben…” she says his first name for the first time. It feels good on her tongue; almost as good as how his tongue feels inside her. “I’m…close.”

“Tell me again,” he mutters, his fingers working in rhythm with his tongue as he applies more pressure to her sensitive bud. She gasps and clenches around his fingers.

“Ben…ah, ah, ah…I’m—”

Her hand flies from the wall to her mouth as she muffles her cries as her hips jerk against his face as she comes apart. His hands hold her thighs open as he keeps licking her slick as she rides out the waves of pleasure that ripple over her. Rey’s eyes are screwed shut as she takes in a lungful of air and slowly comes down from her high.

She feels Solo get to his feet and his hand cups her cheek before he leans in and kisses her softly. The action is such a contrast from the intense orgasm that his mouth has given her. When she tastes herself on his lips, Rey wastes no time in wrapping her arms around him to feel his bare chest against hers.

Their kiss deepens as she pulls him closer and feels his erection against her belly. Soon her hands are working to unclasp his belt, and it meets the rest of their clothing on the floor with a thud.

“Rey,” he sighs as she unzips his pants and tugs them down his hips. Her hand slips beneath the waistband and pulls out his cock. She doesn’t know why she’s surprised to see how large and hard it is as she takes it into her hand. He’s built like a tree; why wouldn’t the rest of him be that way, too.

Rey lowers onto her knees as she gently pumps his length in her hands. Her eyes gaze over him and she takes in a shuddering breath as she presses a kiss against the swollen head.

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chants softly, and his fingers lift her chin up to look at him. His eyes are still wide with desire and he trembles when she strokes his cock. Wordlessly, she takes his length into her mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” he swears under his breath as he stretches his arms out to hold the wall in front of him. Rey shifts slightly on her knees, the carpet rough and unforgiving as she sits back on her heels. She keeps one hand stroking the base as her head bobs back and forth slowly. She can taste the salty pre-cum that leaks from the head and when she looks up at him, Solo has his eyes closed.

Emboldened, she hollows her cheeks as she sucks on his cock, and her heart races when he lets out a deep groan.

“Oh fuck, Rey!” he hisses as he keeps one hand on the wall as the other strokes through her hair. She pulls away with a loud pop and looks up at him through her lashes.

“I guess I’m not the only mouthy lobbyist here, am I?” she asks cheekily before she takes him once more into her mouth. He groans out her name and begins to babble about how amazing it feels. For a man who doesn’t say much, he certainly can’t stop talking when she has a mouthful of him.

She speeds up her movements and makes adjustments to take as much of him as she can. When she wraps her hand around him, she feels his hips buck against her mouth gently. His hand lands at the back of her head as he guides her ministrations.

He continues to chant her name as his fingers tighten in her hair. “Rey…fuck, baby!” She can feel he’s close as she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. His hips jerk forward as she takes him in one more time, and he comes undone. His breathing is ragged as his head rolls back. Rey takes every bit of him in her mouth, feeling powerful that she’s reduced him to trembling and calling her name over and over again.

Rey stands up as she licks her lips, her hands working to smooth her hair down as Solo catches his breath. He reaches for her once more, his lips kissing hers gently. 

When she pulls back, she looks down and begins to gather her clothes, a small smile on her face. She steals a glance at him, noting that they are both suddenly shy in spite of what they have just done to each other.

They dress quietly, but quickly. Rey hands Solo his crumpled suit jacket and smooths out the wrinkles in her dress. She’s still pissed at him, but now there’s a layer of intimacy there that she knows won’t be erased anytime soon. Beneath that layer, there is more than just being passionate about this piece of legislation.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Mr. Solo,” she says as she clears her throat. He looks at her and shakes his head. He opens his mouth to say something, but he decides against it. She wonders what could be on his mind…. especially after what they have done.

“I’ll see you on the House floor, Miss Johnson,” he says simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These sorts of antics should be reported to the Ethics Commission or something.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Pretty please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), whose support and encouragement is never-ending.


	8. Crisis of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben starts having a crisis of faith when it slaps him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

House Bill 2634 is on second reading in the House of Delegates on Day 45 of the legislative session. It’s officially the halfway point, and despite a couple of hiccups, Ben Solo’s maintaining his nearly perfect, quiet legislative track record.

He feels a little shitty about it, if he’s honest.

Solo isn’t surprised that he was able to successfully amend the charter school provision back into the bill; he always has at least one or two lawmakers he can go to in a pinch.

These methods are what he has used time and time again to ensure a piece of legislation goes the way a client wants it to go. As he clips his lobbyist ID badge to his lapel, he can’t help but grimace as his fingers linger over his name and title.

Rey’s words have haunted him this week. When he closes his eyes, her voice is loud and clear.

_“I believe in doing good work for the people. I believe you only do work that you think benefits you.”_

Ben Solo has always believed that he does good work for good clients. He knows his opposition becomes bitter or upset when they lose to him, but he’s never had anyone challenge him like Rey does. No one has ever said that they think he only works for his own interests.

That’s not what he does, he tells himself. Solo does what is best for his clients, and he works on their behalf with conviction and with a clean conscience. He recognizes that Rey’s passion for her work is hard to match; it’s one of the many things that draws him to her like a magnet. But he’s not a lobbyist who always uses cheap tricks to win, and he gives a damn about doing his job just as well as she does.

But she called him a monster. That was a new one.

Hearing her call out his first name when they were together had also done a number on him. Solo has replayed that moment nearly as much as the words that have him questioning his work. He’s afraid to know if it meant anything to her, like it possibly means for him.

Ben Solo doesn’t have time to reflect on his feelings about himself or about her; he’s not seen Rey since she slipped out of the office looking as thoroughly fucked as he felt after she left. For all her accusations that he's never around the Capitol to do his job, she knows how to hide, too.

It’s nearly time for the morning House floor session to begin, and he’s got a couple of loose ends to tie up to make sure he’s got the votes to ensure House Bill 2634 passes in its current form. He’s been expecting for Rey to have a floor amendment introduced that would remove the charter school provision, but he’s stunned that no such amendment appears in the legislative system yet.

Solo walks down the middle aisle of the House of the Delegates, scanning the room to find Speaker Calrissian. He spots him in the corner of the room and makes his way to him.

“Benjamin,” Speaker Calrissian smiles, and Solo holds back from correcting him on the use of his full first name. Calrissian must have taken notice of the scowl on Solo’s face, and he offers him a shrug as if to say “old habits.”

“Speaker Calrissian, would it be possible to talk to you for a moment? Privately?” Calrissian’s smile fades as quickly as it appeared, and he motions Solo to follow him to his office.

“Let me guess, you’re here to talk about your newfound passion for education?” Calrissian chuckles when they step into his office and the door closes.

“My client would certainly appreciate your support on House Bill 2634, Mr. Speaker,” Solo begins, not even bothering to have a seat in front of the Speaker’s desk. “I understand that your district is not largely supportive of charter schools, but the bill has many merits that I think your constituents will appreciate. The new funding sources—”

“Save your lobbyist cheap talk for someone else,” Calrissian chides him. “Don’t walk in here like I’m just another vote that you’re trying to count.”

Solo stiffens at Calrissian’s tone. This isn’t what he planned for when he sought him out.

“Look, Ben, I know you’re just doing your job, but I don’t want to be treated like that. I remember when you used to actually come here and talk through legislation with me.” Calrissian pinches the bridge of his nose as he walks around his desk. He reaches for the copy of House Bill 2634 and examines the front page of the bill for a moment.

“Do you really think that this bill is going to be helpful to the people of our state? Are children going to get a better education with these ideas?” Calrissian asks. Solo tips his chin up at the older gentleman.

“Sir, with all due respect, this bill was crafted by members of your party. They must believe that this bill will have a good impact or otherwise they wouldn’t sponsor it,” Solo replies evenly.

“Yeah, yeah, but how many of them are sponsoring these ideas because they truly believe it, and not just because someone wrote them a check?” There’s a gleam in Calrissian’s eyes that Solo is all too familiar with. 

“It sounds like you may be having a crisis of faith with your own party, Mr. Speaker.”

“Someone in this building should be. When we have lobbyists like you coming in here with a checkbook and wondering how much each vote costs? Kid, that’s not the reason I came into this business. I know it’s not the reason for you, either.”

The bells ring that signal them to come onto the floor to begin the morning session. Calrissian shakes his head as he takes another long look at Solo.

“Crisis of faith, huh? I wasn’t aware that Ben Solo of First Order Strategies would even know a crisis of faith if it hit him square in the face.” He pauses and looks toward the door. “I’m sure your bill that promises to greatly enrich the lives of our children will be just fine. I guess I don’t have to tell you the odds, do I?”

The phrase hits Solo again like a bucket of cold water that has been dumped over him, but he can’t let the old man see that. He nods his head mutely.

“I would certainly appreciate any support you can give on its passage, Mr. Speaker.” He turns and walks out the door to head up to the galleries to watch.

**

Solo sits in his usual spot in the West Gallery. With it being the halfway point of the legislation session, the floor sessions are beginning to last longer each day as members work through legislation. He busies himself with answering e-mails and reading through bill tracking on his phone. No one tells you when you get started with lobbying that sitting around and waiting is often harder than doing the lobbying work itself.

He shifts to look around to the other galleries when he sees her. Rey is seated in the gallery across from him, typing away on her laptop. Solo feels his heart begin to beat harder in his chest at the sight of her. She looks so focused on whatever she is typing. Rey is such a determined, hard working woman. She’s bold and relentless. She’s also an enigma that Solo wishes he could figure out.

The Clerk of the House reads the title of the next bill: House Bill 2634. Solo tears his gaze away from Rey and watches as a couple of Republicans approach Calrissian at the Speaker’s podium. 

Delegate Bane calls for the attention of the Speaker. From where Solo sits, he can see everything unfold.

The delegate makes the procedural motion to read the bill for a second time. Speaker Calrissian then asks the clerk if there are amendments to the bill. Solo waits for the magic words: “There are none, Mr. Speaker.”

Instead, he hears: “Yes, Mr. Speaker. Delegate Owens moves to amend the bill….”

_What the fuck?!_

Panic fills him as he watches Delegate Owens stand at his desk and begin to explain the amendment in lieu of having it read. As Solo is reaching for his phone to text Owens, his heart drops when he hears the amendment.

It’s intended to remove the charter school provision in its entirety.

His fingers dash across his phone screen as he sends text messages to various delegates on the floor. Solo begins to count the votes in his head; unless the caucus has had a change of heart, there shouldn’t be enough to pass the amendment. But for Delegate Owens to be the sponsor of the amendment, that means something has changed.

Something is very, _very_ wrong.

He trembles in his seat as he anxiously waits for staff members, delegates, anyone to respond to his questions via text. _Fuck being subtle_ , he thinks, as he frantically searches for any way out of this. Solo has been a lobbyist for First Order Strategies for eight years, and he has never, _ever_ lost a bill on the floor like this.

Minutes, maybe hours go by. Time slows down as Solo listens to the debate about why implementing charter schools would be a bad idea. When Democrats stand in support of the motion, he hears Rey’s words in his head again.

_“I believe in doing good work for the people. I believe you only do work that you think benefits you.”_

_No, no, this is a good thing for the people. There is absolutely no reason why this is happening,_ he argues with himself.

Ben Solo works quietly, and stealthily. He doesn’t miss the fine details. That’s how things get done. Proactive, not reactive.

But he missed the most important detail of his career when Rey Johnson bumped into him. 

When the vote on the amendment takes place, it passes by a vote of 64-36. House Bill 2634 will pass the House of Delegates by a similar margin tomorrow morning, and it will not include a provision for charter school creation. Ben Solo will have to work the bill when it gets to the Senate, and that is an undertaking he doesn’t want for multiple reasons.

He rushes out of the West gallery, desperate for air. Desperate to scream. Solo can’t be around anyone right now. If he goes back to the office, he’ll have to face Snoke when he’s forced to tell him. He feels his phone vibrate in his suit jacket; Hux is likely asking for an explanation for what went wrong. 

What went wrong stands a few feet away as he walks down the hallway. She turns around, and the smile on her lips quickly disappears when her eyes take him in.

“Ben?” Her voice is surprisingly soft. It’s actually irritating. The way she says his name feels like salt being poured into the wound.

He stops just short of reaching her, his hands balled into fists at his sides as he works his jaw.

“You’re better at this than I thought, Rey,” he tells her darkly, and he watches as her body stiffens. “Tell me, is the little doe-eyed lobbyist thing you do just an act?”

“Excuse me?” She frowns as she crosses her arms.

“You accuse me of tricks and tactics? You call me a monster? You’re no better than me, Rey!” His voice bellows and echoes throughout the hallway. 

“You’re just upset that you lost! You don’t actually care about this legislation!” she cries. “It’s just about winning for you.”

“We’re not done yet,” he growls as she turns to walk away. He takes a step closer to her and drops his voice dangerously low. “You asked me if I thought about fucking you over after you pushed and locked us into that office. It’s pretty clear to me now that it was you thinking about fucking me over this whole time.”

_SMACK!_

He doesn’t see it, but his skin blisters with the slap to the face. All feeling drains from him in that moment. The stinging that lingers on his cheek doesn’t compare to the regret that follows it.

“You…you really are a prick, Ben Solo. I didn’t want to believe the rumors, but you are a monster.” she whispers as she holds the hand she used to slap him. When he forces himself to turn to face her, his heart shatters when he sees nothing but resentment deep within her usual hazel eyes. 

He says nothing as she quickly walks away from him, leaving him once again rooted to where he stands. 

_This is what a crisis of faith must feel like_ , he thinks bitterly. He knows what it looks like after all. Especially after it slaps him right in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had that coming, really.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Pretty please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), whose support and encouragement is never-ending as I navigate writing!


	9. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can't help herself when she walks by Ben's office late one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.
> 
> This chapter is smutty. Tags have been updated.

The cold February wind blows against Rey’s back as she walks home after a long day at the Capitol, and an even longer evening at the bar. She hadn’t wanted to meet up with Poe and Finn after work, but they insisted on buying her at least a drink. Rey had turned down celebratory drinks following the passage of House Bill 2634 a couple of days ago, and they wanted to recognize her work. She should have been in the mood to celebrate a hard-fought victory.

Rey has managed to do what others told her would be impossible: beating Ben Solo at his own game. 

It didn’t feel good as she thought it would.

She is proud that her conversations with Delegates Bane and Owens were the turning point in getting the charter school provision removed from the bill. She didn’t have to make any promises or sway them with campaign contributions. Rey used stories from teachers and concerned parents to drive home her talking points. She knows those anecdotes made a difference in getting them to see her side.

House Bill 2634 is now in the Senate, and Rey has already made efforts to make sure that the bill remains in its current form. She gets to finally meet the famous Senator Leia Organa next week. Senator Organa is the chairwoman of the Senate Committee on Education, and Rey has a feeling that she’ll have no issues working with the senator on this issue. She hopes in a lot of ways that the days of running into brick walls are over with.

Rey should be elated. She should feel accomplished. She does, in small ways.

But she mostly feels…

The wind bites at her bare legs and sends her hair whipping around her face as she draws her wool coat tighter around her body. Maybe she should have had another drink on Poe’s tab; it certainly would have kept her warm for the walk home.

When she turns a corner, Rey’s attention shifts to a building across the street that she somehow has missed. In all of the times she has walked this street, she’s never noticed that First Order Strategies is blocks away from her apartment.

She hasn’t seen Ben Solo since he yelled at her in the hallway and she slapped him across the face for implying she wanted to fuck him over on this legislation.

_Bastard._

Anger begins to bubble to the surface when she crosses the street. Through the blinds, she sees the shadow of a familiar tall figure as he walks through a hallway. There is only the glimmer of a tableside lamp lighting his way. It looks like he’s pacing.

Rey isn’t entirely sure what drives her to knock on the window, and she feels her heart in her throat when the figure looks up and begins to walk to the door.

“Rey?” She looks to the door up to see Ben, and suddenly all of the words that she’s been shouting at him in her mind have gone silent. His hair is disheveled, his suit jacket and tie nowhere to be found. He’s unbuttoned the top of his shirt, providing a small window where she can glimpse at his bare chest.

“Can I come in?” she asks, diverting her stare away from him.

“Yeah, sure. I’m the only one here.” He has a look of confusion on his face as he steps back to let her in. Rey knows he has to be thinking about how strange it is for her to show up at his office in the middle of a Friday night. It feels strange for her, too. 

The sudden burst of heat from inside the office causes her skin to tingle as she lets out a breath. Rey takes a look around the office space; it’s very sleek and modern compared to the Resistance Fighters office.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Ben asks as he begins to walk toward his office. “Coffee? Water? Something stronger?”

“No, I’m fine,” she replies as she takes her coat and places it on the rack by the door. She follows him into his office without a plan. It’s the first impulsive thing she has done in weeks, aside from what happened between them in that empty office earlier in the week.

Ben Solo comes across as a cold, calculating bastard once beyond the seemingly polite pleasantries. She’s surprised to see warm, earthy tones when she steps inside his office. The exposed red brick wall where diplomas and certificates hang, a rather simple oak desk and matching bookcases lined with books…it’s not what she expected when she walked in. It’s spacious, but still remarkably cozy. Her eyes drift over the worn black leather couch where he’s ditched his gray suit jacket and bag. It’s as large as the couches in the lobby, but she can tell that he’s likely spent a night or two sleeping on it judging by its worn edges.

He motions for her to take a seat in front of his desk, but she doesn’t feel like sitting. As she regains feeling in her limbs from walking in the bitter cold, Rey finds herself wanting to move around. Her fingers linger over the edge of the bookcase, her back to him as she takes in the bits and pieces of Ben Solo that she’s not yet discovered. 

Political mementos and trinkets are scattered amongst a maze of wooden photo frames. There are photos of him and people who appear to be co-workers at a company Christmas party. She sees him in pictures with various lawmakers and politicians. A photo with Speaker Calrissian captures her attention. Ben looks younger in the picture, and the way that Calrissian has his arm wrapped around Ben’s neck suggests a history that Rey does not know.

“I don’t think you intended to come here to take a look around my office.”

She doesn’t say anything as she keeps her back to him. Another photo in a smaller frame shows Ben in college graduation robes with his arms around who appear to be his parents. The woman looks strangely familiar to Rey, and she can’t look away from the bright smiles that the camera caught that day.

She realizes she’s never seen Ben smile like this in the times she’s been around him. Something about that makes her heart sink. The man in these photos is an entirely different person now.

“Rey? Why are you here?”

When she turns, Ben is behind her, his frame leaning against his desk. He looks wrecked, another look she has never seen from him before. 

“Why haven’t I seen you around the Capitol?” her voice croaks, sounding very unfamiliar to even her. He scoffs as he waves her off.

“You don’t care about that.”

She turns to face him head on. “It’s clear that you don’t care or otherwise you wouldn’t be here hiding in your office.”

“An office that you just invited yourself to.”

Her eyes narrow at him. “It was a mistake coming here.”

“You know where the door is.” 

“You really are a monster, you know that?” She feels the anger bubbling again to the surface as she raises her voice. He’s just so damn irritating and arrogant.

“You’ve told me that several times, Rey.” Ben straightens as he looks into her eyes. There is a twitch of a grin. “You’ve called me a monster while slapping me across the face and while I’ve made you come.”

For a moment, Rey thinks everything has gone to black. His brazen words have stolen her breath and her ability to move. There is a wildness pouring from him, and she wants nothing more than to drown in it.

“Are you looking to get punched, Solo?” She seethes.

“Oh, back to a last name basis? Fine. Answer my question, Johnson; why are you here?”

“Answer mine first, Solo.”

“I’m working to figure out how I’m going to get House Bill 2634 back on my side. I don’t have to be at the Capitol to do that.”

“I guess that’s the handy thing about checkbooks. They can travel anywhere,” she scoffs. His eyes are impossibly dark as he takes another step closer.

“You really do have a mouth on you, Johnson,” his tone biting. 

“You are such an infuriating, pompous, asshole!” She glares daggers at him.

“Feel free to call me whatever the fuck you want, but it doesn’t change what I know to be the truth.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“You’re attracted to me.”

Rey’s hands ball into fists at her sides. She really should just punch the bastard, walk out the door, and not look back. She doesn’t need him or this to make sure that her work continues to be successful.

But two can play at this game.

“Takes one to know, I suppose,” she sneers.

He barks out a laugh. “How very astute of you. I couldn’t tell when you chased after me that night at the bar and kissed me.”

“I was out of my mind that night.” Her feet inch her closer to him. Her fingers are dying to reach out to the flames that flicker within his eyes.

“You’ve been driving me crazy ever since, Johnson.” His words do nothing to smother the fire that threatens to consume them both.

“I haven’t thought about you at all,” she lies.

“You really are a lobbyist with a lie like that coming out of your mouth so easily.”

“ _Shut up_ , Solo.”

“That mouth of yours… it drives me fucking crazy, Rey.”

He lunges forward, grabbing her roughly against him and capturing her lips in a possessive, greedy kiss.

He’s lit the match, and Rey is fully engulfed. His arms snake around her back, his fingers already working the zipper to her dress. Rey moans loudly into his mouth when she tastes the whiskey he must have had earlier. She inhales the intoxicating spices of his cologne when her nose rubs along his throat. She’s graceless as she pulls his dress shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the room.

“That’s my favorite shirt you’ve ruined,” he mumbles against her skin as her dress drops to the floor and she drags his shirt off his shoulders and down to the floor. Her fingers trail over the sculpted planes of his broad chest.

“You’ve ruined me, so I think it’s fair,” she grinds out as his lips move over her collarbone and his hands dip to grab handfuls of her ass. She tries to tell herself that she hates it. She hates the hold that Ben Solo has on her.

“You ruined me first.”

“Fuck you,” she sneaks in when their lips meet again. Ben begins to walk her backwards toward the couch while working to unclasp her bra.

“Give me a moment and I will.”

The bra is flung to the side, and Rey soon finds herself lying on the couch. When his belt and pants fall to the floor, Ben hesitates for a moment. From this angle, she can see him completely and she drinks in the view like he’s a tall glass of water. She’s heard women in the hallways whisper about what they think hides beneath Solo’s taste for expensive, tailored suits. Rey’s smiles to herself as she takes in the toned muscles of his biceps and legs. Her fingers itch to run down his chiseled stomach. The sight of him moving to hover over her feels like a secret for only her to keep.

She reaches up to push his hair from his face and kisses him fervently. It’s only been days since they were last intimate, but she’s felt starved ever since she walked out of that office. Rey shouldn’t want him this way. Not after everything he’s done.

When his lips move over hers, she notices a gentleness that begins to distort the image that Rey has painted in her mind as to what this is all about. Her fingers tangle into his hair; and she hears him moan her name against her mouth when she pulls him to feel his bare skin on hers.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he mutters while peppering kisses down her neck.

“I’ve got to make sure you keep your hands off my bill somehow,” she throws back at him and her back arches when he pinches a nipple with one hand and his mouth swallows the other. He looks up at her as he continues his ministrations, seemingly taking his time. Every stroke of his fingers and his tongue makes her whine for more. Every caress sends shivers over her flaming hot skin, like she’s burning from the inside. 

For as much as he complains about her mouth, Ben doesn’t seem to know just what his mouth does to her. Her toes curl as she lifts her hips against his, searching for the friction to soothe the throbbing need between her legs. He seems to understand her cue as his large hands move to tug her underwear down. She hears the rip of fabric and looks down to see he’s torn them from her hips with ease.

“That was my favorite pair you just ruined,” she says with outrage, but not actually giving a damn about the lacy shreds that fall from the couch.

“Call it even,” he growls as he pulls his simple black briefs off and tosses them to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. She can’t take her eyes away when his cock springs out, suddenly feeling like she needs him inside her more than the air she breathes. He’s just as overwhelming physically as he is mentally.

Ben lowers himself and she gasps when she feels his cock against her stomach. Her legs automatically open wider as he shifts above her, his fingers running across the seam of her slick folds. She knows she’s drenched in desire for him, and she doesn’t care that he knows now that he’s finally touching her.

“Rey,” he mutters as he lifts his fingers up and she can see how the tips of his fingers glisten from her desire. “Look what I do to you,” he sounds astonished as he rubs his coated fingers together. Her breath shudders as he slowly slips each digit into his mouth and hums at the taste of her. Her hips roll beneath him, urging him, begging him for more.

“What’s the matter, Rey?” he teases. She huffs as she reaches out to graze her fingers over his cock. 

“Please,” she whimpers.

“Please what?”

Her eyes widen at his resolve. _Why must he be such a prick?_

“Say it,” he urges her.

“Please fuck me,” she finally rasps, and his expression changes from amusement to fascination. He settles between her legs, taking his erection into his hand as he looks up at her.

“I’m clean, but I can grab a condom—”

“I’m clean, too. I also have an implant,” she cuts him off, rolling her hips once more when she feels the head of his cock brush up against her clit. “You’re not going to break me.”

“Let’s see about that.”

Rey knows how well-endowed he is, but when he slowly enters and begins to stretch her, she can’t help herself from throwing her head back against the leather couch cushion and digging her nails into his shoulders. He’s barely begun to move and she’s already _so_ full. 

“God, you’re so tight. You feel so damn good.” he grunts as he props himself up on his elbows and his nose bumps against hers. She leans up, biting his bottom lip before his mouth chases after hers. She doesn’t want him to talk; he already talks too damn much. She just wants to feel this and feel him _everywhere._

He begins to increase his pace and Rey loses herself in the sensations as his lips, his hands and hips bruise her everywhere. She can feel him leaving his mark on her as his teeth nip at her skin and he begins to fuck into her.

_Why does it have to feels so good?_

“Fuck, Ben! Don’t stop, don’t stop…” she moans out, and she feels the hint of a smile against her neck.

She’s wrapped her legs around his lower back, drawing him impossibly closer to her as her hips meet his movements. Rey’s eyes are screwed shut as she feels the pressure between her legs begin to build as she clenches around his cock. He has her mewling to give her the release she desperately needs.

“Rey, I want you to look at me,” he commands as he slips a hand between them, the pads of his fingers brushing against her swollen clit. Her eyes fly open as she curses his name. A humorless chuckle fills her ears.

“I want you to look at me when you come, baby,” he whispers. “Don’t want you to forget who makes you feel this way.”

She doesn’t know how he thinks she could ever forget this as his fingers rub her clit in circles while he buries himself deep inside her. It’s too much and it’s not enough for her.

“Come for me, Rey. Need to feel you. Come for me,” he beckons her when his thrusts become frantic, and it’s enough to pull her over the edge. 

Rey cries out his first name as she wills herself to keep her eyes on his face as she comes. He doesn’t relent as her body trembles with aftershocks. She’s breathless and drowning in his arms, on this couch, in his office…the last place she needed to be tonight. But it’s the only place she wants to be.

He falls apart soon after her as he spills inside her and another ripple of pleasure crashes over her like a wave. Ben collapses into the side of the couch as much as he can as they both lay in sated, boneless heaps.

Rey doesn’t know how much time has passed when Ben slowly lifts himself and leans over to kiss her softly, his lips lingering over hers. She allows herself this moment of tenderness with him; it feels like he’s the man she saw in the pictures that adorn the bookshelf. A man with a bright smile, surrounded by adoration, love and support.

She wonders what happened to that Ben Solo, and how much of him is still there. As quickly as that ghost of him appears, it fades when he breaks the kiss and moves from the couch.

**

He’s unbalanced on his feet when he makes it to the floor and he’s reaching for the discarded briefs. Ben pulls them over his hips, the waistband snapping gently against his skin when he turns to look at Rey who has curled into herself on the couch. Her hair is splayed out over the couch cushion forming a halo around her head. Her skin is flushed, and he can make out where his hands have gripped her hips. 

Ben’s left his mark on her, just like she did outside the bar that night.

He bends down to grab her dress and bra, a sheepish smile on his lips when he spots the torn lacy underwear by the couch. He holds them in front of her face.

“Guess you won’t be needing these?”

Rey moves to sit up, raising her eyebrows as she reaches forward and snatches the fabric from his hands. “I still can’t believe you ripped my underwear.”

He stands and pulls the dress shirt with its missing buttons back over him. “Fair is fair,” he tells her, his pants in hand as he moves to go behind his desk. 

Ben has pulled his pants back over his hips when she stands from the couch and stretches. Wisps of hair fall over her breasts, the pebbled peaks of nipples still erect and swollen from his earlier assault with his hands and lips. The dim lighting from the floor lamps paints her in a golden shimmer, and he watches as the muscles in her back take shape as she stretches her arms over her head.

Rey is so breathtakingly beautiful. He’s forgotten his own name at the sight of her until she speaks it.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“How are we going to move forward?”

Her question hangs in the air as he grasps for an answer. For once, Ben doesn’t know where they go from here. When he doesn’t say anything, he hears her sigh in frustration. Rey begins to pull her bra back over her breasts and shimmies into her wrinkled dress. 

“Figures,” she shrugs as she runs her fingers over her tangled hair. “For a man who has all the answers, this is the one thing that has you tongue-tied.”

She has no idea how right she is about that. It pisses him off how well she reads him.

“You don’t know how to stop that mouth of yours, do you?” His nostrils flare as he walks around the desk toward her. She slowly smiles as he reaches for her hips to pull her against him.

He runs a finger over her mouth, tracing the outline of her lips as he looks into her eyes. Ben is amazed to see only a small halo of hazel around her darkened pupils. She is going to be the death of him, of his career, of everything he’s worked for in the last eight years.

“If you would stop sticking your nose in business where it doesn’t belong, my mouth wouldn’t be a problem for you,” she tests him, and he feels her hand rest at the top of his dress pants. 

“I’m only sticking my nose in business that belongs to _me_.”

His grip on her hips tightens as he spins her around to face his desk. Rey makes a small noise of surprise and extends her arms out against the edge of the desk. He runs his hands down her back and lets them linger over the curve of her ass. His knee pushes between her thighs to spread her legs out against the hem of the dress that hugs every curve.

“I’m not something that _belongs_ to you,” she spits when she looks over her shoulder at him. When she rubs her ass against the front of him, he feels his cock begin to strain against the fabric of his pants.

They’re not done yet. 

“We’ll see…” he trails off as his fingers trail down the back of her thighs and slowly begin to pull her dress up. “You know that I can take whatever I want.”

“We’ll see,” she whispers darkly. His chuckle is low in his throat when he finishes pulling the dress over her hips and he grabs her ass. Just like the rest of her body, Rey’s ass is toned and perfect. She makes another squeak when he quickly works to pull his pants and briefs down to the floor and he presses his hard length against her.

“Is that a challenge?” He leans over her, his mouth hovering over the shell of her ear. She feels so tiny beneath him as his hand slips between her legs. Rey moans when he applies pressure against her clit and his fingers run along her sleek seam. She arches her back under him, pressing her ass up towards his groin.

“Jesus, Rey, you’re already ready for me again,” he hisses in her ear, and she turns her head back with her lips parted.

“Well, are you going to?” she asks.

“Going to do what?”

“Take me.”

_Goddamn, this woman._

He can’t stop from growling as he takes his cock into his hand and pushes inside her without warning. Ben groans loudly in her ear as the walls of her cunt clench around him.

“You really do want to kill me,” he gasps when she shifts under him slightly. The new angle makes her feel tighter around his girth and it feels so fucking good. It feels incredible to be inside her. The palms of her hands lay flat against the top of his desk. He snakes his arms around her so that his hands lay on top of hers and grip her fingers. His hands are so large compared to hers as they nearly cover them whole.

Rey tilts her head to the side as far as she can, and he leans in to kiss her lips. He squeezes her hands as he begins to buck his hips forward, feeling a delicious amount of friction as his length moves in and out. The items on his desk begin to shift as his pace quickens. All he can hear is Rey chanting his name as he closes his eyes.

He’s fantasized about having her this way ever since she ran off and left him after their collaboration meeting in Owens’ office. This is so much better that anything he ever dreamed of. She fits against him like she was made for him, and the way that she says his first name as he pounds into her is the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

She’s panting against his arm, and the way she tightens around him tells him that she’s close. He begins to kiss and nip at her ear, feeling her shudder at the touch.

“You feel so good under me,” he tells her, and she mewls out a response that he can’t quite make out. “Come for me, Rey,” he begs her.

“Ben, _please!_ ”

“That’s it, baby,” he nips at her neck. Their wild movements knock over office supplies and papers across his desk. He knows that he’ll never be able to sit behind his desk without ever thinking about her ever again.

Rey cries out as she comes, her hands slamming against the desk as she’s reduced to whimpers. He rocks against her through the aftershocks, relishing how she feels on his cock. He sinks into her once more before grunting and squeezing her hands so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. He begins to spill into her as she collapses against the top of the desk. 

“Jesus, Ben!” she pants as he slowly pulls out of her, feeling his legs wobble as he takes a step back from her. Ben catches his breath as she moves to stand and turn toward him, her mouth open as she runs her hands down her face.

He wants to break into a smile at the sight of her; her hair sticks to her face from the sheen that glistens on her face even in the dim lighting. Her chest heaves as she pulls the dress down back over her hips. Her mouth is swollen and red and he notices a slight tremble in her hands as she tries to smooth her dress out again.

“God, Ben…” she’s breathless, and his heart soars at the thought that he’s done that to her.

“Yeah, that…that was….” He doesn’t finish his sentence as he finds enough energy to take his briefs and pants from the floor to pull them back on. When he looks back up to her face, she’s grinning, and her eyes are shining brightly.

“I’ve had better,” she says mischievously. A soft laugh escapes from his lips.

“You’ve gotten good at being a lying lobbyist,” he teases. Ben braces for her to hit him, and is pleasantly surprised when she walks over, stands up on tiptoe and kisses him soundly. He finds his hands reaching up to cup her face as he deepens the kiss.

He’s disregarded all the alarm bells that have gone off in his head from the moment that opened the door to her tonight. The loudest alarm can no longer be ignored as he notes how soft and sweet her lips feel against his.

_Don’t fall in love with Rey Johnson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Ben caught feelings. Hate that for him.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is has been patient for some political hatefucking on Ben's couch in his office. 
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	10. A Lot to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins to uncover the lobbying mysteries of Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

Finn has a countdown on the calendar in their office. It’s Day 55 of the Legislative session and Rey has 35 days left to work on House Bill 2634.

Rey is counting a different set of days: it’s been 6 days since that night in Ben Solo’s office.

**

He had walked her to the door in silence after they both got dressed. His hand lingered on the small of her back before she had pulled her coat on. She’d felt a shift between them, and Rey knew she couldn’t just blame after sex hormones for the way that he was looking at her, or the way she wanted to look at him.

She had to remind herself what she thinks is important, and that’s doing her job.

“Ben, we really can’t do this,” she said quietly.

His head lifted up to hers, frowning. “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Rey.”

“We have to keep things professional.”

“Professional.” He worked his jaw as a hand carded through his hair. “Okay, fine. Professional.”

“I’m…” she couldn’t look at him, not with those brown eyes staring back at her. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” 

“For…” she motioned between them with her hands. Ben sighed loudly as his hands rested on his hips.

“For what? That we fucked each other?” There was no malice when he spoke, and Rey was caught completely off guard by it. It’s easier to fight with Ben Solo. It is easier to scream and be pissed at him. Especially after everything he has done behind her back when it comes to House Bill 2634.

“You know, you’re right,” he told her as he brushed past her to unlock the front door of First Order Strategies. “I don’t fuck people who just want to fuck me over.” His voice was more matter of fact when he spoke this time. She expected his anger to boil over at any moment.

Except it didn’t happen. When she looked at Ben, he appeared as the wrecked man she saw when she first walked through the door.

“Contrary to what you may think about me, I don’t want to fuck you over. I still want us to be able to reach a compromise and work on this bill together,” Rey told him gently. She meant that.

“Except that we’re not going to be able to reach a compromise on this. I have my orders, and you have yours. We’re on opposite sides.”

She desperately wishes that wasn’t true. 

“It doesn’t have to go this way.”

His eyes locked with hers. “You really do have a lot to learn, Rey.”

She shook her head and reached for the door handle. “Yeah, I guess I do.” The rush of the winter air caused goosebumps on her skin as she pushed it open. Rey didn’t look back as she stepped back out into the night and walked home.

**

She hasn’t seen him since, not even in the Capitol building. 

Rey has buried herself deeper into work to take her mind off the way he touched her, tasted her and brought her over to the edge that night. Her body still tingles as the thought of his fingers rubbing small circles against her clit and how his cock felt inside her as he fucked her. 

It’s difficult to not think about Ben Solo.

It’s unfair.

But she can’t give in to what she wants.

She groans as she gets up from her desk to walk toward the small kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. It’s a rare day that she is working from the Resistance Fighters office. Rey has been working on drafting new talking points and a strategy for how to convince the Senate to leave House Bill 2634 in its current form. Finn still hasn’t stopped talking about her incredible last minute House floor amendment that made it possible to remove the charter school provision. He’s talked it up to their clients that Rey is the best lobbyist around.

There’s a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Rey can’t let anything go wrong with the bill moving forward at this stage of the game. This is why she had told Ben they needed to remain professional with each other. It’s why she held out hope that they could possibly still work together amicably.

She pours herself another cup of coffee when she hears the front door open. Finn’s boisterous laughter rings out, and it brings a small smile to her face.

“Peanut? Are you here?” he calls out.

“Yeah, just a minute!” She stirs in creamer before she heads toward him in the lobby. He’s wearing a megawatt smile on his face when he comes into view.

“Rey, I’ve heard that Senator Organa has already told other committee members that she’s not going to consider any amendments to the bill when it comes to charter schools!” Finn meets her halfway as she walks down the hall and gives her a hug. 

“Who have you heard that from?” she asks incredulously when she pulls back from him. “I meet with her tomorrow morning. I haven’t even—”

“She wants to stick it to her son!” He laughs. “I’m telling ya, Rey, this is the best possible outcome for our clients!”

Rey stands confused as she takes in the news. “What do you mean that she wants to stick it to her son?”

The smile fades from Finn’s face. “What, you didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Ben Solo is Senator Organa’s son.”

Rey’s stomach drops. She remembers the photo of Ben and his parents on his bookcase. The woman in the picture was Senator Organa. That’s why she looked so familiar.

“You didn’t know that?” Finn asks.

_You really do have a lot to learn, Rey._

She blinks as she shakes her head. “Um, no. I didn’t know that.”

Finn gently pats her shoulder. “Yeah, so it’s working to your advantage here.”

“But…” Rey trails off and starts to walk to her office with Finn following her. “I want her to support the bill because she believes in it. Not because…wait, so Ben is her son?”

“Uh, yeah, thought we’d already established that.” Finn takes a seat in front of her desk. “Solo basically cut himself off from her about eight or nine years ago when he left to go work for First Order Strategies.”

Rey considers this information, losing interest in the cup of coffee on her desk and the mess of papers, notes and charts she’s been working on for the past several hours.

“Finn? What happened with Ben Solo all those years ago?”

He shrugs. “What does it matter?”

“Because it matters to me.”

“Why? You hate him. He hates you.”

“I just…” she sighs. “I’m just learning that the biggest pain in my ass when working on this bill has a personal connection to the chairwoman whose committee will be considering this bill next week or so. Maybe I should know more about this?”

“I don’t know the full story. Just some bits and pieces, mostly gossip.” Finn shifts in the chair to lean forward with his arms on his legs.

“Solo used to work for Speaker Calrissian,” he begins. “He hired Solo when he was first elected to the House and Solo served as his chief of staff. I think Senator Organa arranged that. I don’t know the exact details, but Solo left the Speaker’s office when he was offered a job by Howard Snoke.”

“Who is Howard Snoke?” Rey asks.

“He’s the owner of First Order Strategies. Snoke was an old friend of Senator Organa’s and someone who always wanted Solo to come work for him when Solo graduated college. But something happened between Snoke and Senator Organa and they no longer got along. I don’t know exactly what happened. So, when Solo took the job, it basically tore the Senator apart.” Finn leans in like he’s telling a secret. “I heard that Solo trashed her office when he told her that he was leaving the Speaker’s office.”

“I think I can see that,” she says sadly.

“Yeah, it basically created this big wedge between Senator Organa and the Speaker. I think they are on better terms these days but when I first came to the Capitol? Shit. Senator Organa and the Speaker did _not_ stay in the same room together. And Solo? I think they must have known when he was coming around because they made sure to stay out of his way.”

“How has he been able to successfully lobby anything? They both have prominent leadership positions. The conflict of interest is pretty high.”

“There’s this unspoken thing where Solo doesn’t directly lobby either of them, or they try to stay out of his legislation.” Finn draws back into the chair. “It’s why this is a big deal for your bill, Rey. It means that Solo isn’t going to be going to his mother or members of her committee to add back charter schools to the bill.”

“But he can still go lobby any other Senator to have that amended into the bill, Finn,” she points out.

“Yeah, but do you really think they’re going to? Senator Leia Organa is an institution, Rey. She is a very well-respected lawmaker. If Solo gets his hands on the legislation at this point, I think most of the lawmakers are going to make sure whatever her son wants doesn’t happen.”

She begins to chew on her bottom lip as she processes this information. There are still so many questions that she has about how this will affect her work moving forward. And how this will affect her trying to work with Ben.

“Do you know anything about why Ben would leave like that?”

Finn cocks his head to the side. “You’re calling him by his first name.”

“That is his name,” Rey scoffs.

“Yeah but the way you’re saying it…” Finn narrows his eyes. “Rey? Is there anything going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just a little surprised that you care about this. I mean, this is making your job easier, isn’t it? Take advantage of the fact that Solo had a falling out with the very people who have helped you along in your job.”

“It just doesn’t feel right. I don’t want to ‘win’ because of a family feud or anything!”

Finn shakes his head and stands. “Rey, that’s politics. Everything is political. Trust me, the way this is playing out is the best possible outcome for House Bill 2634. It’ll be a well-deserved win not just for the clients you’re representing, but for you, too.”

He walks out of the office, leaving her to her thoughts. She’s no longer thinking about the bill, or what she has to do to win. 

There’s more to Ben Solo, and suddenly, House Bill 2634 doesn’t feel as important to her after all.

**

“Do you want another?”

Solo nods to the bartender and resumes taking a look at his notes scattered across the corner of the bar top. He’s spent most of the quiet evening at the bar across from the Capitol to come up with his game plan on how to successfully amend House Bill 2634.

He’s in the impossible scenario that he never wanted or planned for; he has a bill that is in his mother’s committee. The lobbyist working against him is also someone he’s developed feelings for.

_God fucking damnit._

The bartender passes him another glass of whiskey. He takes it down in a single gulp. It burns as it slides down his throat, warming him all over. It’s his second drink of the evening, which is his limit when he’s working like this.

Solo looks over the list of 34 senators and those who make up the Senate Committee on Education. He has good working relationships with more than half of the Senators. However, of the 14-member Education committee, Solo knows his mother will be able to convince more than half of them to go against any amendment he proposes. Those votes will count against him if he makes a floor amendment as well.

He rubs his temples as he tries to work out his strategy. Solo doesn’t want to admit that perhaps Rey has beaten him at his own game. Her last minute pull to Delegates Owens and Bane was a good one; if he didn’t want to hate her so badly, he’d genuinely congratulate her on her success.

But that was the problem, anyway.

He doesn’t hate her. He admires her tenacity.

Solo isn’t supposed to admire his opposition at work like this. Rey has completely turned his world upside down, including everything he once believed in.

His lobbyist badge is on the bar covered up by papers. When he pulls it out from under copies of the bill, he takes a long look at his photo on the badge. 

Ben Solo barely recognizes himself as the man in the photo. His hair is shorter, and his eyes are wide and bright. The photo was taken when he first registered to lobby eight years ago when he came on with First Order Strategies.

Snoke had been hounding him for months prior to his college graduation that he needed to come and work for his firm. Solo had never been a stranger to politics and government; his mother has been a senator who has held multiple leadership positions for decades. Growing up, he’d admired his mother for her work, despite the amount of time it took her away from home. His father had never been one for politics, and Solo wasn’t interested in working on cars and motorcycles like him. That was why he always had a special place for “Uncle” Lando Calrissian. He, too, was a powerful politician, and Calrissian knew how much it meant to Solo to be under his wing when he couldn’t be under Han’s.

There are embarrassing pictures of young Solo when he was in high school and college when he was an intern at the Legislature. He always served in his mother’s office, and he felt special that he was able to point to his mother and say she often was the reason for a piece of legislation being passed. In his eyes, Leia Organa was more powerful than the Governor.

But Howard Snoke was just as powerful as her; he just had a different method of working. The infamous lobbyist had decades of experience and countless stories on record for passing legislation. Snoke could easily point out to Solo how his own work behind the scenes was more meaningful that his mother’s.

The decision to become Calrissian’s chief of staff following his election wasn’t easy; Snoke offered Solo a lucrative job with a high salary countless times. But Solo believed that working with Calrissian was the best way to make a difference in the lives of the citizens of the state. Good government happens from the inside out, and Solo believed he could help shape a more functional government to serve its people in the chief of staff role. The pay was shitty, but that was beside the point. He was working alongside people he admired. People he believed in.

It didn’t take long before Solo realized where the real work was done. It wasn’t done inside committee rooms; it was done at receptions and behind the closed doors of offices. Lobbyists from all industries would begin lining up at Calrissian’s door in the morning long before Solo had a cup of coffee in his hand. As chief of staff, he had to sit on every meeting with Calrissian and whichever lobbyist organization was pushing legislation.

It became frustrating. After his first legislative session as Calrissian’s chief of staff, Solo became disillusioned as to whether or not his role was actually making a difference. How could it when lobbyists were walking in, offering to take lawmakers and their staff to overpaid dinners or to provide them with campaign contributions?

He’d gone to Snoke at the end of the second year he served with Calrissian. He and Calrissian had fought over the state budget. Solo had discovered that the Governor had slashed multiple lines in the budget after several lobbying firms had successfully convinced him to do so. Calrissian backed the Governor on his actions. Solo discovered some campaign contributions had also been funneled back to Calrissian’s re-election campaign.

That was the final straw. Solo had marched in that evening and told Calrissian that he was quitting. His next stop was to his mother’s office, who accused him of being manipulated by Snoke and his promises to how to be successful in the legislative business. Calrissian told Solo that he was planning to return the campaign contributions, but it was too late. Solo no longer believed that Calrissian or his mother would do the right thing.

Snoke had taken him under his wing months later, and showed him how the work was done. Solo felt more accomplished in passing meaningful legislation than any work he had done for his mother or Calrissian.

For eight years, Solo has managed to work around his mother and Calrissian; he’s spoken to them out of courtesy, but he’s never had to rely on them. 

Now, he realizes that it’s all falling apart around him. House Bill 2634 will be on the Senate Committee on Education’s agenda next week. Because of Rey’s last minute magic, the most important provision for Solo’s clients has been removed. He’s got to figure out how he’s going to amend the language back into the bill.

Counsel for the Senate Committee on Education had texted him earlier to alert him that Rey has a scheduled meeting with Senator Organa in the morning. He knows his mother; even if they were on better terms, she would never support a charter school provision. Solo has to determine which members of the committee would possibly go against her wishes.

As he looks at his notes blearily, Solo is finding it difficult to almost care at this point, aside from his reputation and livelihood depending on it.

 _“I believe in doing good work for the people. I believe you only do work that you think benefits you.”_ Rey’s words continue to trouble him.

Is he doing good work for the people? Solo wants to think that he does. But a certain brunette with a constellation of freckles across her face and impossibly soft lips makes him question himself.

She’s made him question _everything_.

Solo hasn’t been able to work out of his office for the past six days. Every time he walks into the office, he sees her, smells her…. can almost taste her. Her moans and whimpers fill his head. 

But she wants to be professional. He wants to be anything but professional with her.

He sighs when he throws some bills on the bar to pay for his drinks and begins to gather his things. Solo has resigned that he’s going to have to do things in the coming weeks he would rather avoid.

Solo doesn’t notice who walks up behind him.

“Ben?”

When he turns, he’s faced with a certain doe-eyed lobbyist who is the reason he’s in this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about the cliffhanger, truly!
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	11. Cracked Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shares a side of him that Rey hasn't seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

“You’re a hard person to find,” Rey quips as she takes a seat beside him at the bar. Solo looks over at her, surprised to see that she’s not wearing her work attire of a blouse and pencil skirt or a dress. She’s dressed in tight fitting jeans and a simple black blouse. Her hair is down in soft waves that frame her face. It makes his heart skip a beat to see her this way. He watches as she motions for the bartender.

“Could I get a vodka tonic?” she asks. 

“Put her drink on my tab, and bring me another whiskey. Neat, please.” Solo shifts back into his seat as he puts his bag over the back of the chair. When the bartender returns with their drinks, Rey raises her glass to his.

“What are we toasting to?”

“To having a lot to learn,” she answers cryptically. Solo nods and clinks his glass against hers. He takes a sip of his whiskey and watches as she drains her drink. He tries not to smile when she tries to hide her reaction to the bitter sweetness. The glass bangs against the bar, and the bartender is quick to notice she needs a refill.

“Tough day?” Solo asks as Rey’s tongue wets her lips and she blows out a breath.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

She glances over at him when a second drink is placed in front of her. Rey runs her fingertip around the rim of the glass. 

“When you told me that I have a lot to learn, I think you meant that I have a lot to learn about you,” she says softly as she stares down into her glass.

Solo turns toward her, the alarm bells going off loudly in his head. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know until today that I would be meeting your mother tomorrow.” Rey raises an eyebrow at him. Solo swears under his breath, placing a hand to the bridge of his nose.

“Did Finn tell you what happened? Or was it another goddamn gossip who walks around at the Capitol?” he asks gruffly.

“I want to hear it from you.”

“You do?” He hadn’t expected that from her, and when she looks up from the glass and holds his gaze, Solo feels the walls that’s built around himself begin to crumble.

“Ah, you do.”

**

The walls are non-existent as he opens up to her. When he glances over to Rey, he notices how she’s listened to him as he explained himself. Solo has told her about his previous work with Speaker Calrissian and what brought him to First Order Strategies. He doesn’t share this part of himself to anyone; it’s too risky in his line of work for someone to have information that could compromise him later.

“You know, the last name is what threw me off,” she says finally.

“When my parents married, my father didn’t push for her to change her last name. She had already well established herself. Senator Leia Organa Solo doesn’t quite have the same ring to it as Senator Leia Organa.”

Rey tips her chin at him when she takes a sip of her drink. “So, just Ben Solo?”

He shrugs as he watches the amber colored liquid swirl around in the glass. “Benjamin Organa Solo is hard to fit on a badge. It also makes it easier not having to explain myself. I know a lot of people are aware of who my mother is, but it’s been easy to just be her estranged son.”

She props her head up with her elbow on the bar and stares back at him with a look of concern.

“It’s been years since I’ve had a conversation longer than three minutes with my mother,” Solo sighs. “I just started to have better relations with the Speaker. It’s all worked out to my advantage.” He pauses, taking a look at her.

“I can’t believe I just…” Solo waves his hand in the air, “told you all of that. Now you know how to best kick my ass moving forward,” he gives her a hint of a smile.

“I thought I was already doing that?” she teases.

He chuckles as he finishes the last of the whiskey in his glass. “Yeah, I guess you are, Rey.”

She leans over a little, her hand outstretched on the bar with her palm facing up. He swallows as her fingers curl in slightly, and he feels a magnetic pull. His hand slowly inches forward until their fingertips just barely touch. The action feels more intimate than anything they have done to each other already.

“Ben,” she says his name softly as her fingers curl around his. He feels a surge of electricity course through him as her thumb rubs against his palm. “I meant what I said to you back in your office.”

“About what?”

“About working together on this bill.”

His shoulders slump as he pulls his hand back from hers. “Rey, we’re on opposite sides on this.”

“I know, but I think we can put aside our differences. For the sake of the bill. It is a good bill. You do see that, right?”

Solo leans back and sees how sincere she looks when she stares back at him. Her hazel eyes are bright, and there is a curve of a smile on her lips. He’ll admit that the education reform bill does have its merits, but it doesn’t go far enough in the eyes of his clients or Snoke’s.

“I’m still having the meeting with Senator Organa tomorrow morning. I’m still going to push for this bill, and I hope that you will join me in supporting it.”

“I have no doubt that the senator will be willing to hear you out.” He shakes his head. “Rey, I can’t jump in and support the legislation.”

“But why?” She takes his hand again into hers, and there’s another surge of electricity that floods him at the contact. “Ben, if this is about winning for you then I don’t think you’re in the right business. Our education system won’t win with charter schools. I think you know that.”

He pauses before he answers. “You’re pretty incredible.” The words fall out before he has a chance to stop them. “You really do believe in this legislation if you’re telling your direct competition to join you. You may want to think about whether you’re in the right business or not, Rey.” His voice is not unkind, and he notes that her eyes are brimming with something he’s not seen before.

She hums to herself before tightening her grip on his hand. It feels impossibly small in his enormous hand. Solo takes a moment to look around them, noticing that the bar feels a little more crowded with other lobbyists. He may have just told Rey about how and why he works the way that he does, but he’s not ready to share everything on display for others to see. 

Solo pulls his hand back again to reach for his wallet. “I’m not going to stop you from working further on the bill.” He places cash down and moves to stand from his seat. “I hope you enjoy meeting the great Senator Leia Organa tomorrow.” Rey turns and watches him as he gathers his things.

As he’s moving to the door, Solo begins to realize what he’s just done; he’s never shared so much about his life this way. And to someone who could use the information against him. 

He can’t bring himself to care so much about that now. Solo isn’t entirely sure where to go from here. He steps out and begins to walk toward the office when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Rey Johnson has a habit of chasing after Ben Solo.

She gives him an unreadable look as a gentle breeze has the waves of her hair crash against her flushed cheeks. 

“I can see through the cracks in your mask.”

He scoffs. “What are you talking about?”

Rey folds her arms across her chest, keeping her eyes locked on his. “You know what I’ve heard about you, Ben Solo? That you are an arrogant, insufferable asshole who just wants to win. That you don’t care about what winning for your clients means for others. And over these past few weeks, you have shown me that you can be that person. God, you talk about my mouth but almost everything that has come out of yours has pissed me off.”

He’s anchored where he stands when she takes a step forward.

“But I don’t think you really are that person. Not really. Not after what you just told me about how hurt you were to discover that things weren’t what you thought they were. You’re not what I thought you were either.”

“Then what am I, Rey?” he asks, hanging on to her every word as he feels his heart pound loudly in his ears. 

“I think beneath this,” she reaches to gingerly touches his face, “is a man who needs to let the past die. It’s holding you back from who you’re meant to be.” He misses the warmth of her fingertips on his cheek when she pulls away. Rey gives him a small smile and turns to head down the street.

It doesn’t take but a few steps before he’s caught up to her. Solo reaches for her to spin her around to face him. She looks up at him, a question in her eyes. He answers her by leaning in and kissing her.

Moments pass before they pull apart. Without a word, Rey pulls him to follow her in the direction of her apartment. 

They walk hand in hand, failing to notice how someone has watched this turn of events from around the corner of the bar.

**

It’s different this time.

She’s pushes him against the back of her apartment door once they are inside, their forgotten bags landing in the floor with a thud. She kisses him fervently as he wraps his arms around her to draw her as close to him as possible.

“Thought you wanted to remain professional?” he mumbles between kisses, and her hands work to pull away his charcoal gray suit jacket from his shoulders. Rey considers his question. She’s been considering it since Finn left her in the office after dropping the bomb about Ben’s history.

She had scolded herself for not doing the proper research on Ben Solo before; she’s been so focused on making sure House Bill 2634 passes to her clients’ benefit that it never crossed her mind to research her opposition directly.

Rey spent the rest of the day reading all that she could find about him. She discovered that Finn had most of the story, but there were still pieces of the puzzle that she was anxious to find.

_“The Senator’s son, Ben Solo, will graduate from Coruscant University in the spring with degrees in political science and public administration. He hopes to follow in his mother’s footsteps…”_

_“Ben Solo, son of Senator Leia Organa, will lead newly elected Speaker of the House of Delegates as Chief of Staff to Lando Calrissian…”_

_“Chief of Staff, Ben Solo, told members of the press that the accusations of Speaker Calrissian accepting campaign contributions in exchange for votes are false…”_

_“Ben Solo, Chief of Staff for Speaker Lando Calrissian, has resigned his position to accept a new role with First Order Strategies…”_

She had slumped back into her chair as she began to fit the pieces. Ben Solo hadn’t always been an asshole lobbyist; he started his career with hopes of making a difference. But something had happened to change that.

Rey knows she shouldn’t care so much about Ben, but this is more than just about lobbying.

She’s shown that she is able to stand toe-to-toe with him on legislation. If what Finn said was true, then she’ll be able to lobby House Bill 2634 through the Senate without much trouble.

But somewhere between the fighting and name calling, Ben has made his way in.

Rey pulls the suit jacket from his arms, discarding it over a chair before reaching to tug his tie. She feels his hands run down her back and grip her ass through the denim.

“I’d like to make a motion, Mr. Solo,” she whispers playfully, successfully pulling the tie away from the shirt collar.

He chuckles against her temple and gives her ass a squeeze, causing her to squeal. “A motion to do what?”

“Mr. Solo, I make a motion to take you to my bed so that I can fuck you.”

It’s cheesier saying it out loud than how it sounded in her head, but he gives her a small smile anyway.

“Didn’t know that was in Robert’s Rules,” he drawls as he pulls her blouse over her head and tosses it to the floor. Rey slowly begins to back herself in the direction of her bedroom. She keeps her eyes on him as she beckons him by curling her finger at him.

“All those in favor?” she raises her eyebrow at him, and he begins to stalk after her. Her smile widens when he follows her into the bedroom, and she bumps against her bed. 

“How is this for ‘aye’?” He growls before pulling her into a hungry kiss. It’s the last time they mention anything about work for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you pick up where this is about to get dramatic and angsty? (i'm crying about it honestly)
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means a lot, and I hope everyone who reads this personal little story is enjoying it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	12. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...it's not going to go the way you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.
> 
> This chapter has smut and angst.

Rey wakes up to soft snoring and his arm draped around her hip. She shifts slightly to pull her head back from the crook of his neck and looks bleary-eyed at Ben’s sleeping face. The soft waves of his hair fall over his forehead, and she has to resist sweeping it away. She feels her heart flutter, and she allows herself to be enveloped completely by him.

Rey stretches along the length of his naked body, smiling to herself when she feels last night’s activities deep in her bones. She makes a mental note to check to see if she’s going to need extra concealer to hide Ben’s love bites on her neck. She feels her cheeks flush as she replays last night’s events in her mind.

Last night’s actions were definitely not professional. She found herself wondering what exactly was happening between her and Ben. The question never made it out; Ben kept her mind going blank with pleasure with every kiss and stroke on her skin. She can already feel herself needing him again as she squeezes her thighs tightly.

She hums quietly as her fingers trail over his arm, tracing the outline of the biceps that held her close to him as he worked to make her come. Watching his face, Rey gently lets her hand drop from his arm and down his chest. She feels him take in a deep breath as her fingers linger at his hip. He’s sleeping on his side and pressing his growing erection against her stomach. She leans into his chest and begins placing soft kisses to his skin.

He begins to stir at her touches, and she lifts her head. His smile is sleepy and happy, and Rey finds herself getting lost in it.

“Good morning,” she says softly.

“Good morning.” His grip tightens as he pulls her closer to him. Rey feels her heart flutter once more as he places a kiss against her forehead and nuzzles his nose against hers. Ben Solo – the most arrogant asshole she’s ever come across – is a cuddler in the morning. Wonders never cease.

“We have to get up soon,” she tells him, a hint of sadness in her voice. “We have a meeting with Senator Organa.”

Ben groans loudly. “Rey…” he sighs. “Why are you mentioning my mother as I wake up?”

She has to stifle a giggle when she pulls back to see his nose scrunch in disgust. “So, does that mean you’re coming with me today?”

He shakes his head as he leans in to start pressing kisses along her hairline. “No, I have another idea about coming.” Ben rolls to hover above her as his hardening cock brushes against her thighs.

“I’m interested to hear about this idea.” Rey feels her heartbeat quicken as she wraps her arms around his neck and opens her legs for him to settle between them.

“In fact, I think this may be a compromise.” He leans in, kissing her lips gently. 

Rey is surprised by the tenderness. He held nothing back from her last night in his words or actions as he made her come over and over with his mouth, his hands and his cock that now grazes over her center. 

She shifts beneath him slightly, driven by her throbbing clit to find the release she craves. He’s like a drug, and she finds herself addicted to the last person that she should be with right now.

Her hands rake through his hair as she deepens the kiss. She arches her hips toward his, hoping he’ll get the hint. Tenderness from Ben sends her emotions spiraling out of control in a way that she’s not yet ready to face. Her nails drag along his scalp as she hooks a leg over his back.

“You’re so impatient,” he mumbles as he pulls back slightly to kiss along her jaw. “Don’t you know that if you’re going to be a lobbyist that patience is a virtue?”

She groans as he continues to shower kisses down her throat, and he props himself up on his elbows. Rey can feel the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her.

“I’ve been pretty patient these last….56 days,” she sighs when his fingers fan out against her hips and over her thighs. Ben pulls back a little, a smirk on his face.

“So, you’ve been thinking about me, like this, since the day you bumped into me?” he teases.

“Fuck you, Ben Solo!” She gently punches him in the shoulder, her voice full of laughter. This is the side of him that she has been intrigued to know is there. That there’s more to Ben Solo than being conniving, pompous and self-serving. That he could be funny, gentle and…loving.

That he could be more than just an enemy. That he could be someone—

She gasps when she feels his hand between her legs, his fingers running along her seam. He moans softly against her ear. She’s lost all coherent thought when Ben _finally_ touches her.

“Rey, I can’t get over how…” his finger presses through her slickness and into her folds, her hips arching against his hand, “wet you get for me.”

Rey’s eyes close as a shiver runs through her despite how hot she feels inside and out. His thumb circles her engorged, pink bud, causing her to wail. All she wants is for him to fill her like he did so many times the night before that she lost count.

It’s a sweet relief when she feels his cock slowly enter her and she feels his breathy moan against her cheek. A moment or two of stillness passes as she simply enjoys the feel of him, how hard and how full he feels inside her. His large hands move to cradle her face, his lips brushing over her eyes and the peak of her nose. Tears begin to prick even with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Rey?” he asks gently, his nose rubbing against hers. “Are you okay?”

She keeps her eyes closed and nods. She shifts her hips, feeling how his cock stretches her with the movement. “You feel good.”

“You feel good to me, too,” he whispers. “Rey, look at me.”

She opens her eyes to stare into his. Her breath hitches when she sees warmth and desire deep within his brown orbs. A question begins to form in her head as Ben slowly begins to thrust, and suddenly Rey is overwhelmed. He fills her completely, giving her pleasure she didn’t know she could experience. His lips find hers, kissing her frantically as her hips begin to meet his. Rey wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him closer as his pace begins to increase. 

He’s babbling against her lips about how good she feels and how he always wants to feel this way. She can barely form the words in her mind to express how she feels. Almost afraid to say the words out loud. As his cock pounds into her, he slips his hand down to rub her clit, the sensations making her scream out.

“God, Ben!” she cries out. “Fuck, you’re gonna….I’m gonna…” He speeds up his movements as she feels the pressure building. Being with Ben feels like swimming in the ocean; every stroke makes her feel like she’s being pulled under. 

“That’s it, baby,” he coos in her ear. “Come for me. Let go.” 

“Please, please, please….” she rasps. The waves swallow her under as Ben crashes into her. She clings to him, desperate for breath as her orgasm floods her. As she’s coming back to shore, she feels Ben come undone, calling out her name. His fingers grip her skin, her legs holding him tight against her, their lips chasing one another’s in desperation. This feels so different from last night…like the tide has completely shifted.

He rolls to his side, completely breathless as she lays beside him, sated and boneless. She feels him reach for her hand, their fingers intertwining as she moves to face him. Rey smiles as she watches him come down from his high, his eyes closed and his chest heaving.

“Ben, I think that was a pretty good compromise.”

He chuckles, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Well, I am pretty good at my job.” Ben shifts slightly and brings her hand to his lips. His kisses on her knuckles send a new wave of warmth down Rey’s body as his lips caress her skin.

“Speaking of,” Rey rolls over onto her stomach and props her herself up on her elbows, “Ben, what are we going to do about work?”

He shifts to sit up in the bed and runs his hands over his face. Rey watches as he stiffens, and she knows that the Ben Solo who she has spent the last several hours with in this bed is going back out to sea. 

“I…I don’t know yet, Rey,” he admits.

She moves to sit up beside him as she draws the sheet to her chest. He runs a hand over her cheek, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Rey ducks her head to avoid looking at him.

“You really want to continue working against the bill, don’t you? Work against me?”

“I don’t want to work against you at all.” His finger lifts her chin so she’s forced to look at him. “Rey, I want you to know that no matter what happens with the education bill….it has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

“Ben, I can’t do this if you’re going to work against me like this.” Rey pulls back from him completely and moves to get out of the bed. Their clothes are strewn about on the floor, and she finds a shirt and underwear to throw on. He’s rushing to do the same, but his clothes are scattered between the bedroom and the apartment door.

“You can’t expect me to just switch sides, Rey.” He’s pulling on his pants and going into the living room where he thinks his shirt and tie are. Rey follows behind him, and it's just as easy to be angry with him as it had been to fall in bed with him.

“Last night you told me that you didn’t know if you wanted to add charter schools back into the bill,” she reminds him. Ben turns around to face her as he slips on his dress shirt and begins to button it.

“I told you last night that I wasn’t sure how I would get the education bill back on my side and whether it mattered to me or not. Your suggestion about going with you to my mother is definitely not on the table,” he replies.

Rey bites down on her lower lip, shaking her head as he continues to dress. “Ben, please. You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what exactly?” he huffs.

“You don’t have to hold on to the past. What you told me about your mother and with the Speaker was awful, but holding on to that anger toward them and channeling that into supporting legislation that—”

“Stop it!” he shouts at her. He jerks on his suit jacket and throws his tie around his neck. The flames she saw in his eyes last night and this morning still burn brightly, but for an entirely different reason. “Rey, I told you things last night that I don’t share with anyone because they can use it against me. Don’t do that to me.”

“Ben.” She steps closer to him. “Please.” He stares at her as she stretches her hand out to his.

“You still want me to join you?” he asks, his voice sounding broken as he holds her gaze. Rey simply nods her head.

“Snoke just makes you think that you’re doing good work, Ben,” she whispers as she feels tears come to her eyes. “You can still continue to do good legislative work.”

“With you?”

“Yes,” she breathes. “With me. You can do that with me. I…I want you to do this with me, not against me.”

He waivers, and she thinks for a moment that maybe he’ll choose to let go. After what he told her the night before, about how he wasn’t sure about his work with Snoke any longer, she feels that maybe he had begun to trust her. Trust is something that isn’t easily earned, especially in Rey’s eyes. She thought last night at the bar when he opened up to her was about building trust with one another.

“Rey…this…um.” He stammers, and she can feel her heart breaking piece by piece as he looks like he’s wrestling with himself. “I need to know something.”

“What?” she asks softly when she drops her hand.

“You told me back in my office that not only did you want me to…” he falters.

“To work with me on this legislation. To support the bill as it’s currently written,” she finishes for him. Ben shakes his head, and Rey suddenly realizes that they’re still on opposite sides. Despite everything.

“You also mentioned to me about keeping things professional,” he drawls. “Rey, if there’s one thing I can be certain of right now, it’s that I’m not going to be able to do that with you. I know that I have decisions to make about my work and where I go from here, but I can’t move forward on anything and pretend that this….” he motions between them just as she did that night in his office, “is just two people fucking each other. Because that’s not what this is. Not to me.”

Rey takes a shaky breath, feeling a sob in her throat. She feels her emotions all over the place as she looks into his eyes. This is not what she expected from him, and she feels foolish to think that maybe this would have been easy. That Ben Solo would turn away from First Order Strategies simply because she asked him to.

“I can’t turn my back on my work,” she cries softly. “It’s...it’s what I have.”

He nods solemnly. “Then I’m not going to be able to do this with you, Rey.” He groans in frustration when he reaches for his bag off the floor. She stands quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as he pulls open the door.

It’s when he shuts the door behind him that the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it here, really. This chapter was hard to write.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means a lot, and I hope everyone who reads this personal little story is enjoying it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	13. Meeting Senator Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with the aftermath of Ben leaving by meeting the great Senator Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

“Solo! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Hux is the last person that Solo expected to run into when coming into the office this morning. Hux is usually the first one in the Capitol building and Snoke is never physically in the office during the Legislative session. Solo had hoped to get time to work alone, and the weasel has already ruined those plans.

He doesn’t answer Hux as he walks past him to head into his office. Solo is running a little behind. What he thought was beginning to be a good morning has left a bitter taste in his mouth. The shower at home and the fresh suit didn’t help as he continued to dwell about the morning’s events.

“Solo! What the fuck?!” Hux is right on his heels. Solo growls as he places his bag on his desk and finally looks up at his associate.

“What is your problem, Hux?” he shouts.

“My problem? My problem?! Solo, what is going on with House Bill 2634?!” Hux’s voice is shrill and he stands in front of Solo’s desk with wide eyes. “How did that Resistance scum manage to amend the bill to remove the charter school provision?!”

House Bill 2634 is really a pain in Solo’s ass right now.

“I’m going to handle it,” Solo tries to assure him. He only partially means it. He was truthful with Rey last night when he said he wasn’t sure it mattered to him personally anymore about getting that particular client’s wishes back into the bill. Solo doesn’t think he really stands a chance given the current position of the bill.

Rey has him on the ropes in more ways than one. She’s outmaneuvered him by getting her amendment through on the House floor that completely stripped out the charter school provision. The bill will be in front of his mother’s committee, and she’s sure to take Rey’s side on the bill. 

He didn’t want to think about this morning and how Rey has wounded him on a deeply personal level. But with Hux standing in front of him, red-faced and demanding answers, Solo knows he’s going to really start thinking about his next moves.

Since Rey just wants to keep things professional anyway.

“And how do you think you’re going to do that?” Hux exclaims. “The National Alliance of Charter Schools is one of our highest paying clients this session and you’re pissing it away. I thought you were better than that, Solo. Always going on about how you like to work quietly. I can tell you that you’re not working quietly on this. You’re making sloppy mistakes.”

Solo looks up at Hux and points a finger at him. “I swear to God, Hux, if you question me—”

“I have every right to question you!” Hux’s voice is practically dripping in ire. “I have heard from others in the building that you and that scum—”

“Her name is Rey!” Solo corrects him. Hux is unphased by his interruption.

“I don’t care what she calls herself!” Hux spits. “She’s a problem for you, Solo. Once Snoke hears about how you’ve lost a provision and you’re going to lose a bill in your own mother’s committee, there’s going to be nothing left of you!”

Rage courses through Solo as he slams his fists against his desk. “I told you that I am going to handle it!” he roars, and notices how Hux takes a small step backward. It’s just like the weasel to get nervous when someone bigger and louder than him bites back.

“I’m going to figure out how to get this bill back on track. I don’t need you to come here and tell me what is going on, and I certainly don’t appreciate any accusations concerning me and Rey Johnson.” He takes a deep breath as he continues to stand defiantly behind the desk.

“Rey Johnson and I are on the opposite sides of this bill. She’s made it crystal clear to me where she stands,” Solo grunts out.

Hux doesn’t say anything when he turns to leave Solo in his office. Relieved to have a moment to collect himself, Solo sits at the desk and lets his eyes drift over to the couch. Annoyed that he can still see how she looked that night on his couch, he grabs his things and heads to the Capitol.

**

Rey sits nervously in the lobby of Senator Leia Organa’s office, her portfolio of notes and copies of the bill in her lap. She’s amazed that she actually made it early to this appointment, considering she spent a long time in the shower crying out her frustrations and washing away Ben Solo from her skin. It’s too bad that she couldn’t wash away the lovebite on her neck. Thank God for turtleneck sweaters and trousers.

This meeting has the potential to be awkward, especially considering Rey has had her fair share of fighting with the Senator’s estranged son. Among other things.

But she can’t think about how Ben looked at her when he left her apartment this morning. Or how he felt lying beside her. Or how his lips felt against hers… or how his hands….

“Miss Johnson?” An older woman with large, round glasses breaks through Rey’s thoughts. She had introduced herself as Maz, the Senator’s personal secretary, when Rey first walked into the lobby. “You may go on into her office and have a seat. She’ll be right with you.” Maz gives Rey a tiny smile as Rey collects her things and heads into Senator Organa’s office.

Her office is one of the largest senatorial offices that Rey has stepped into. It’s decorated warmly with pleasant pastel colors and light-colored furnishings. The fresh smell of lilacs in a large vase greets Rey as she places her portfolio on a small table near Senator Organa’s desk. Bright sunshine pours through the windows, and Rey realizes that she has a beautiful view of the Capitol courtyard.

Rey’s curiosity guides her around the office as she takes in the array of books and items in the built-inbookcases and shelves. Finn wasn’t joking about Organa being an institution at the Capitol; dozens of photos on the walls show her with various politicians and US presidents. A wedding portrait of her and Han Solo is the centerpiece of the wall facing her desk.

Just like she saw in Ben’s office, Rey notices trinkets and mementos that illustrate a busy, but memorable, political life. It’s when she sees a smaller shelf near the wedding portrait that Rey feels her heart in her throat.

The shelf has photos of Ben, including a baby picture as he holds his mother and father’s hands as they swing him between them. Even as a kid, he had long, wavy hair. As Rey gingerly touches the frame, she thinks about how his silky hair felt between her fingers as she gripped his head between her legs last night.

_Stop that. Not now._

The senator has other photos of her son at various stages of his life. High school and college graduation photos are side by side in a single frame, and Rey can hardly believe how much Ben changed physically during that time. The only thing that stayed the same was the bright smile on his face.

“Rey?” A gentle voice behind her startles her. “I’m terribly sorry to be late.” 

She turns to meet Senator Leia Organa. Rey gives her a smile and extends her hand.

“It’s incredibly nice to meet you, Senator Organa.” No matter what Rey may be thinking or feeling about this woman’s son, she has a job to do. Senator Organa is one of the most respected women in the Capitol; an inspiration to many of the female lobbyists in the building. While she may appear to be gentle, the Senator has a reputation for not backing down.

“Please call me Leia.” She shakes Rey’s hand firmly and motions for her to have a seat at the table. “I’ve heard a lot about you!”

“Oh?” Rey takes a seat and begins to pull out House Bill 2634 materials. Despite what Finn told her yesterday, she wanted to be prepared for anything regarding how Leia may proceed with the bill.

“Yes, I hear from Poe Dameron that you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Leia grins as she sits across from Rey. “He was here to speak with me about a potential House of Delegates run. I don’t think I was successful in talking him out of it.”

“Poe is very enthusiastic,” Rey agrees. “I would be surprised if anyone could talk him out of anything that he really sets his mind to.”

“Well, we certainly need more of that type of thinking around here.” Leia shifts in her seat. “I hear you’re behind the great last minute House floor amendment on this bill.” She raises an eyebrow at Rey. “It’s not every day that someone makes Delegate Owens grow a backbone.”

The compliment causes Rey to drop her head for a moment. “Well, when you have stories from those who will be affected by charter schools and how much it can hurt our students, it makes the job easier,” Rey says quietly.

Leia nods as she takes a copy of the bill that Rey has given her. “I understand that Governor Palpatine isn’t that pleased to have charter schools out of the bill, especially since his party wants it.”

“Perhaps the Governor should caucus with his party about that, considering the number of Republicans who agreed with our floor amendment to remove the provision.” Rey straightens in the chair, regaining her confidence.

“Do you think we could have the votes to potentially override a veto by the Governor? Especially if House Bill 2634 remains in its current form?” Leia asks.

“I believe so, although with just over 30 days left in the session, I would rather see this bill not make it to the point where we run out of time to override a veto.”

Leia considers this. “You believe there’s enough votes here in the Senate to get it across the finish line?”

“I believe there can be some work done to the bill that will make it easier for more moderate Democrats to vote for the bill. It could possibly make it easier to get some Republicans to cross party lines, too.”

“Have you counted how many votes that you have, Rey?”

Rey pauses. “I believe, if the bill were to be voted on today, House Bill 2634 would pass by 19-15 vote.”

“So, you are a vote counter,” Leia smiles. “I guess I don’t need to tell you something my husband used to say to our son. He used to say not to tell him the odds.” The mention of Ben, even as a memory, causes Rey to stiffen slightly.

“You must know that I fully support this bill since the charter school provision has been removed?” Leia pulls out a pair of reading glasses as she reads over some of the bill text in front of her. “I mean, it doesn’t make sense at all for our state to try to do this complete overhaul of the public education system and also try something as rash as charter schools at the same time. Children will be lost in the shuffle!”

Rey can’t help but smile widely at the Senator. Hearing her support of Rey’s work fills her with pride and accomplishment. It feels good that Rey is doing her job, and the praise of someone like Senator Organa is like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae.

“You really have done some extraordinary work,” Leia tells her as she slips her reading glasses off. “I know this is your first year lobbying, and to take on a large piece of legislation like this is not an easy feat. Not when you have some powerful lobbyists opposing you.”

Rey can only nod her head. If Leia only knew.

“Thank you so much for your support on this legislation. I know that under your leadership we’ll be able to pass a meaningful piece of education legislation,” Rey breathes out. She notices how Leia has a small grin on her face.

“I can’t tell you how refreshing it is to see a young lobbyist actually care about their legislation. And not have to use a checkbook to get their way.” Leia pushes back from the table as she studies Rey.

“How have you been doing on this bill?” The question takes Rey by surprise. When she looks back at the older woman in front of her, she sees a look of concern within her eyes.

“I’ve been overwhelmed at times but overall, I’m proud of what I’ve done so far,” Rey replies truthfully. Leia doesn’t look satisfied as she walks away from the table and shuffles to her desk. Rey’s eyes follow her as Leia picks up a picture frame from her desk.

“I can tell you really do mean that when you say you’re proud of your work.” Leia doesn’t look up as she holds the frame in her hands. Rey shifts to turn toward the Senator.

“It can be really hard to be a woman in this building.” Leia says wistfully. “I remember when I first stepped into this building…more years ago than I care to count, just how much of a boys club it can be around here.” She places the frame back down on the desk, but Rey isn’t able to see what photo is inside it.

“You have to remember something, though, about the boys club. By the time you finish one bill and are celebrating that victory, they’re already moving on to the next bill.”

“I feel like I’ve been chasing this bill and have been a step or two behind,” Rey admits. Leia hums thoughtfully.

“Yes, I imagine that it is hard to chase after my son.” Rey knows she can’t stop herself from frowning when Leia turns and gives her a look. 

“I know he’s probably been a pain in the ass, but for you to be here today with a bill that you feel confident can pass the Senate and could possibly survive a veto by the Governor says a lot about you, Rey.” There’s a twinkle in Leia’s soft eyes. 

“He…has been a pain in the ass,” Rey says softly. It’s strange to say that out loud, especially to his mother. “I’ve tried not to let it get to me, not when it comes to an important bill like this one.”

“He’s a lot like his father in that way, whether he likes to admit it or not.” Leia leans against the corner of the desk. “But if there’s one thing I hope that he’s learning is that at the end of the day, whatever piece of legislation that he’s pushing doesn’t keep his bed warm at night. I hope you know that, too.”

Rey contemplates this for a moment. Somewhere within Ben Solo, she thinks maybe he does know that. But she doesn’t know what that means for her.

“Sena… Leia, what exactly do you mean?”

Leia chuckles. “My dear, do you know what I like to do when I leave this godforsaken building sometimes? I like to go home, pour myself a glass of wine, and sit across from my pain-in-the-ass husband and listen to him drone on about how he’s made another change to the car’s engine.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “Wh…what?”

“Oh sure, I go home and tell him about what I’m working on, and sometimes we really talk about that, but there’s really nothing better sometimes than just coming home and seeing that crooked grin on his face and hearing him tease me about being Senator Leia.” She reaches for the frame that she’d been looking at and holds it out to Rey.

She takes it and peers at the frame. It’s a photo of Leia, Han and Ben standing around what appears to be Leia’s desk on the Senate floor. It looks like it was taken 8-9 years ago, judging by Ben’s hair. The one thing that Rey continually notices is the bright smile on his face. She thinks she saw it this morning…just the ghost of it.

“I can rattle off to you about how many bills I’ve worked on and passed, how many bills I’ve lost and, hell, even tell you in great detail about the fights I’ve had about them. But when I go home to my family, nothing compares to it. All of my successes combined don’t measure up to what I had in that photo.” Rey notes that Leia’s tone has softened and sounds sad. Leia takes the frame and places it back on her desk. 

“As someone who has learned the hard way about what it takes to set herself apart from the boys, don’t let a piece of legislation be your only guiding principle or marker of success. Like I said, by the time you wrap up work on one bill, they’re already on to the next. No matter how good your work is.”

The words hit Rey as the older woman gives her a knowing smile. For the second time today, a member of this family has said something that is rocking the foundation that Rey has created for herself. 

Rey has never known stability. Bouncing from foster home to foster home has made her weary to trust that she can lean on others and they won’t leave her. She knows she has Finn, Poe and Rose by her side, but it’s still difficult to let go of those feelings of abandonment. Rey has always taken care of herself when no one else was there for her. If she were to lose her chosen family, she has a fallback: her work.

Attending college and graduating is one of her proudest accomplishments. Rey remembers professors telling her that nothing could stop her from being successful if she did it for the right reasons. Lobbying on behalf of the voiceless is a way for her to give back. She doesn’t like to recall the times when she felt voiceless; by burying herself into her work, Rey feels she can’t lose sight of why she is here in the first place.

That’s why this education legislation has been especially important to her. Rey attended various public schools as she was placed with in foster homes. Some of the school experiences were good, some of them barely got by because of the lack of resources. She never felt it was fair that one student’s experience could differ from another’s. It’s why she’s fought so hard to make sure that all students, regardless of their backgrounds, could all have a fighting chance to be successful.

And yet, Leia’s words…Ben’s words…have tilted her world on its axis. Ben admitted to her last night that he felt like his world was upside down. Rey is realizing maybe the same could be said about hers.

The phone on Leia’s desk rings as she excuses herself. Rey begins to gather her things from the table, knowing their meeting is coming to an end.

“I really appreciate your time, Senator Organa. And for your support on the legislation.” Rey moves to stand and shakes Leia’s hand again when she’s finished with her phone call. “Do you know when the committee may possibly take up the bill?”

“You get some breathing room. We likely won’t take it up until late next week. I have additional meetings with stakeholders scheduled.” Leia begins to walk Rey out of her office, and Rey catches what she has said.

“Other stakeholders?” she asks.

Leia chuckles. “Oh, yes. Some have to swallow their pride to come see me, but it’s always a pleasure.” She pats Rey on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in committee.”

Rey steps out into the hallway and absent mindedly begins to walk away. Her heels click against the marble floor beneath her as she replays the meeting over in her head. She feels good knowing she has the support of the chairwoman for the Senate Committee on Education. She’s confident in her counting of the votes. Sparing anything popping up, Rey is well on her way to successfully leading her first bill to its complete legislative process.

But Leia is right; it’s not going to keep her warm at night. Not quite as warm as Rey felt waking up in Ben’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means a lot, and I hope everyone who reads this personal little story is enjoying it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	14. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Bill 2634 makes it way to the Senate Committee on Education where there's a surprise or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward. Ahem.

Time speeds up when there’s less than 30 days remaining in a legislative session. Both chambers put in long hours to pass as many bills as possible to meet deadlines. Staff members and lobbyists work into the night as they make changes to bills or try to stop them. The nightly receptions at hotels switch to committee rooms and offices. The best laid plans are often derailed. Bills once thought to be dead sometimes make miraculous recoveries.

Ben Solo thrives during this chaotic time within the walls of the Capitol. His tried and true methods of working stealthy have usually given him advantages when he’s had to step in and make moves. 

He hates it now more than ever.

It’s been over two weeks of constant meetings with members of the Senate Committee on Education. There are 14 members on the committee, and Solo needs to win three Republican votes if he’s going to successfully have a motion to consider an amendment to add charter schools back into the bill.

That’s all he wants: a consideration.

As much as he wants to be able to walk into Snoke’s office and quit, Solo doesn’t have a backup plan. All he knows is to work in the political and legislative arena. He can’t throw away House Bill 2634 without at least looking like he’s trying to save it in the eyes of Snoke. As much as Rey would like for him to bury the hatchet and join her in supporting the bill as it is, that’s not on the agenda.

He hasn’t seen Rey since leaving her apartment that morning. He’s tried not to think about it.

Solo knows she’s in the building, and she’s continuing to work on House Bill 2634. He’s heard from lawmakers that she’s relentless. It amazes him to hear how passionate and dedicated she is to this bill. He admires it. It reminds him of how he felt when he worked for Speaker Calrissian as his chief of staff. He wants to go back to feeling like that.

Solo is a fool for having walked out of her apartment that morning, and he knows it. But he needed time to think. He had decided that his best course of action moving forward is to at least get an amendment to the bill considered.

He has enough votes for the consideration. He doesn’t have enough votes for the charter school amendment to be adopted. For the first time in his career, Solo is going to let a bill fail.

And he feels…good about it. All things considered.

He’ll talk to Rey today after the Senate Committee on Education. He’ll tell her how she’s made him rethink everything he has done over the last eight years. He’ll tell her that he was an idiot for saying that he couldn’t switch sides. Solo isn’t switching sides…he’s simply choosing her.

Solo is early for the committee meeting, choosing to sit in his usual seat in the corner. As other lobbyists filter into the room, he tries not to look around as to not draw attention to himself. It’s a little difficult being in the committee room where his own mother is the chairwoman. He’d given Rey’s suggestion about talking to his mother some thought, but he’s not ready yet. Solo hopes the work that he’s put in will at least be enough for Rey to see that he’s willing to move forward in a different direction.

He’s pretending to look busy on his phone when he hears Rey walking in. Her laugh is unmistakable as she’s talking to someone as she takes a seat. He’s a little disappointed that she doesn’t look at him, but maybe it’s for the best for now.

She’s already distracted him enough this session, and he has to stay focused.

Settling into his chair, Solo watches as members of the committee begin to enter the room and take their seats. His heartbeat quickens when his mother steps up to her chair. For a moment, he thinks that Leia sees him before her attention shifts to the vice-chairman at her side. He hasn’t spoken, really spoken, to his mother in years.

A lot of things will change today, he thinks to himself.

Senator Leia Organa bangs the small gavel, calling the committee meeting to order. For the first time in Ben Solo’s career, he’s truly nervous.

**

The committee agenda is lengthy, and House Bill 2634 is the last bill on the agenda to be considered. Waiting is the hardest part about being a lobbyist. With 20 days remaining in the session, time is of the essence.

He’s watched Rey for nearly the entire committee meeting. She’s sitting on the opposite side of the room, and he can see her facial expressions change as she taps furiously on her laptop. Rey is always working, always taking notes. Her excitement and passion for work is unmatched.

It’s one of the many things that’s come to love about her.

When House Bill 2634 is announced, he sees Rey put away her laptop and straighten in her seat. That’s when she looks up at him for the first time. Their eyes lock, but he’s unable to read what she is thinking before she turns her head away.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” his mother’s voice commands the room. “The following bill we’re about to consider is one of the most important bills that I believe we will take up this legislative session.” Solo keeps his head down as Senator Organa begins to the procedural motions of the bill. He knows how the next few moments will go. He may not be the conductor leading this orchestra, but Solo has written how this meeting will go.

Right on time, Senator Rogers, a Republican, makes a motion to amend House Bill 2634. 

“Let me guess, Senator Rogers,” Senator Organa says with a hint of contempt, “you make this motion on behalf of a stakeholder?”

“Yes, Madam Chairwoman. I make a motion to consider this amendment on behalf of the National Alliance of Charter Schools.”

Solo shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Normally, this type of announcement would only strengthen his reputation that he’s worked so hard to build. As Rey jerks her head up and begins to stare daggers, he wishes he could disappear.

But the motion for consideration goes off without a hitch. Solo blows out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. At least Senator Rogers kept to his word about making the motion. Now the amendment can fail, and Solo will just have to figure out what to do about it with Snoke later.

**

The committee amendment debate is lengthy. That was to be expected, especially with Leia leading the charge. One by one, the senators who Solo had spoken with in support of the amendment stick to the talking points. At least it’s looking like Solo did his job, even if he purposely did it half-assed.

But then, Senator Kennings speaks in favor of the amendment. That was a vote that Solo wasn’t counting on at all. As he counts the votes in his head, he realizes he still lacks two votes to have the amendment added. Solo shifts nervously in his seat, his eyes darting between watching Rey and watching the other members of the committee.

Rey looks as nervous as he does. She’s leaning forward in her chair, her chin resting on her hands.

Another senator that Solo hadn’t counted on, Senator Miller, speaks in favor of the charter school amendment.

_What the fuck is going on?_

There’s still one more vote – Senator Samuels – that will keep this amendment from going through. Solo hadn’t spent much time speaking to the gentleman, but charter schools polled poorly in his district. He would be incredibly brave – or stupid - if he chose to vote for the amendment.

Another senator calls to move the question. That will end the debate on the amendment and force the committee to finally vote on the amendment. Glancing down at his watch, Solo realizes they’ve been in this committee meeting for over four hours. The committee must be getting antsy, and he notices how his mother sighs rather loudly at the motion.

The motion to move the question carries, and the stage is set for the vote. Solo straightens up his chair, counting the votes one last time. Senators Kennings and Miller may now be voting for the amendment, but that still means the amendment will fail without one more vote.

Senator Organa clears her throat and looks directly out into the crowd. He surmises that she’s looking for someone, maybe Rey, but he freezes when she catches him staring at her.

It feels incredibly strange for him as her son to be sitting on the opposite side like this. The night that he had come into her office to tell her that he was quitting his job as Chief of Staff was one of the most horrible nights of his life. She had pleaded with him to talk to her, and they could work something out. When he told her that he was going to work for Snoke, his mother had broken into tears.

“You have no idea what that man is capable of,” she had told him. “Ben, he’s not who you think he is.”

Solo hadn’t listened to her. He’d simply walked out the door, and that was the last time he had really spoken to her.

Now she’s looking at him like she did that night. Beneath her eyes, he can see the disappointment…but he sees something that he refused to see for himself that night when he walked out of her office. Love.

Solo breaks her gaze, but he swears that he sees the tiniest nod before she makes the motion for the amendment to be voted on.

A senator calls for roll call on the vote, meaning each senator will vote individually. The clerk begins to call out the names of the committee member. Solo counts the votes….and for the second time in his career, he’s miscounted.

The amendment to add the charter schools provision back into House Bill 2634 is successful. The votes he didn’t think he had, the ones he did not lobby for, fall into place like dominos. For having the reputation of making the impossible, possible, he’s shocked by what just took place. How the hell is this happening?

Somehow, yet again, Ben Solo has missed an important detail.

It doesn’t make sense.

He barely has time to react when Rey rushes out of the committee room right as Senator Organa continues the procedural motions that will move the bill to the full Senate for consideration. He doesn’t need to stick around to know what the next steps will be; House Bill 2634, now with a provision to create charter schools, will be up for its final vote in days.

Solo steps out into the hallway, seeing Rey outside the committee room. Before he can speak, she holds out her hand.

“Don’t!” she warns him, and his heart breaks to see her in tears. Why the hell must he be the reason for why she’s crying?

“Rey, wait—”

“I said don’t!” she screams, her heels clicking against the floor as she stomps up to him. She puts her finger in his face. “I really can’t believe you!”

“Rey, I swear, I wasn’t trying—”

“I thought that night that you were being honest with me, that you were letting me in, but it was just a show, wasn’t it?” A sob breaks through, making him feel like a real bastard.

“I promise it wasn’t me!” he tries to explain. “I didn’t want the amendment to go through at all. I didn’t!”

“I don’t believe you,” she tells him icily, pulling her finger away and taking a step back. “And to think that I really thought you could change; I wanted you to change so…so badly.”

“I…I want to, Rey,” he says softly. “I want to for you. I promise, I didn’t lobby to get that amendment passed like that. I didn't want the amendment to pass at all!”

She shakes her head at him. “I don’t know if I can believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore.” Rey huffs as she turns around and begins to walk down the hall. He can hear her soft cries echo off the marble walls of the Capitol building as she leaves his sight.

Rey Johnson knows how to leave him standing alone, but he can’t help but think this is the last time that he’ll ever watch her walk away from him.

Now he’s got to figure out how the hell this has happened. Who lobbied those votes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feelin' about this?
> 
> (i promise this story has a happy ending!)
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means a lot.
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward.

The mystery doesn’t take long to solve when Solo runs into Hux as he walks outside the Capitol into the cloudy, breezy afternoon. 

“Solo!” Hux calls out to him, his tone a little too chipper for Solo’s liking. “Congratulations on your amendment to House Bill 2634 and getting it past the great Senator Leia Organa!” Hux wears a slippery smile that turns Solo’s stomach when he walks up to him. 

“How would you know about that, Hux?” Solo questions as he towers over the shorter man. He rests his hands on his hips as Hux squares back his shoulders.

“Word gets around,” Hux says, rolling his eyes. “You of all people should know by now how quickly news and gossip spreads around here. Besides, you should be glad. Your job and your ass have just been saved.”

Solo works his jaw, his hand coming up to rub his temple. He can already feel the headache coming on from this god-awful day. “You know that Rey can easily have that amendment stripped with a floor amendment; it’s not a done deal.”

“Ah, but I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Hux sneers. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Solo stares at the red-headed man, watching his smile turn sinister as he begins to connect the dots. “It was you. You lobbied the votes.”

“I _paid_ for the votes!” Hux corrects him, proudly. “Direct exchange for their votes to keep the amendment alive for our client.”

“What the fuck, Hux?!” Solo leans closer to him, trying to keep his voice low as others walk by. “Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re too busy fucking Rey Johnson to give a damn about this bill!” Hux makes no effort to control the volume of his voice. “I saw you two leave together, all kissy-kissy and holding hands a couple of weeks ago. There have been rumors in the building about the two of you for _weeks_!”

Solo tries not to show his true reaction to this piece of news. People can talk all they want about him, but it’s an entirely different story from Hux going behind his back and lobbying for votes with a checkbook.

“And you thought the answer to that was to go in and wave campaign contributions around? Jesus Christ, Hux, that’s a direct violation of the Ethics Act, and if that gets out, the entire _firm_ is fucked!”

“So, you don’t deny that you have been sleeping with that Resistance scum?” Hux raises his eyebrows, a grin stretching from cheek to cheek. Solo is tempted to punch the weasel out cold and leave him here on the sidewalk in front of the Capitol.

“You went behind me and promised those senators campaign contributions in exchange for votes. You are such a fucking weasel—”

“You must know that it was Snoke who suggested that I intervene on behalf of the client,” Hux interrupts him. “He knew something was wrong when the bill was amended on the House floor. I thought maybe it was just you being whipped for once, that finally Ben Solo had met his match. Turns out, it’s just because you’re pussy whipped.”

Solo pulls back to deliver the punch that Hux deserves until Hux holds his hands out in front of him defensively. “Careful what you do here with eyes watching you, Solo. Everyone will be keeping a close eye on you in the days ahead. I suggest that you do the job you know how to do.” Hux begins to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Solo standing alone.

As Hux disappears from view, a thousand thoughts run through Solo’s mind. Snoke already knows that he’s fucking around with this bill. It’s suspected that there’s something happening between him and Rey, and people are talking about it. Hux went behind him to secure the committee votes. Those same votes are likely locked and ready for passing the bill entirely once it’s taken up in the Senate.

In another world, Ben Solo would be on top of it. Now he wishes he could disappear from it completely.

He groans loudly to himself as he tries to decide his next move. He knows that Rey is already trying to work something out with other Senators to pull charter schools out from the bill, but it’s hard to argue against money.

Solo knows he has to take care of this, and as he turns on his heel to walk back into the building, he heads toward an office he hasn’t visited in eight years.

**

“I can’t get those last votes, Poe.”

It’s late on a Friday evening, on Day 80 of the Legislative session, and Rey Johnson is drowning her sorrows in cheap shots of vodka and cheaper beer at the bar where she always seems to be getting in trouble these days.

“Finn is still meeting with Senator Miller,” Poe sighs as he puts his phone face down on the bar. “Maybe he’ll have some good news for us later, huh?”

Rey shakes her head miserably before resting her forehead on her folded arms on the bar. “I cannot believe this is happening,” comes her muffled, slightly slurred reply.

Rey has been working nearly nonstop since House Bill 2634 was successfully amended to include charter schools again. She hadn’t expected it, and neither did Senator Organa, who asked to meet with Rey following the meeting. It took everything in Rey to not break down in tears about it when they met.

It also took everything in Rey to not scream about the senator’s son.

“We’ll figure out how to get the votes to pull it from the bill once it’s on the floor. I’ll call in a favor with the Senate clerk and ask that the message about the bill coming out of committee be held back for a few days to buy time to whip some votes,” Senator Organa had suggested with a tight smile. Rey had been grateful for the assistance.

That was 10 days ago, and Senator Organa can’t ask the clerk to continue to hold the message. The Senate isn’t meeting over the weekend. On Monday, Day 83, House Bill 2634 will begin its three-day march to a legislative victory that will hurt the state’s public schools, students and teachers.

Rey has counted, and re-counted, the votes. She needs five votes in the Senate to successfully amend the bill once more to remove charter schools. The three surprise Republicans that Ben managed to get at the last minute aren’t budging, and two other Republicans aren’t willing to break from their caucus. Rey is beginning to think that her victory in the House was a fluke.

So, she’s drinking whatever Poe puts in front of her to forget that maybe she isn’t cut out for this job anyway.

She feels Poe rub her shoulder. “Come on, Sunshine. You can’t give up yet!”

“This is all Ben Solo’s fault!” she groans as she rises up from the bar and cradles her face in her hands. “I was such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot at all. Solo had to pull dirty tricks to get those senators’ votes in committee,” Poe says softly.

“No, no, you don’t understand,” she protests. “I let him get too close to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I let him get too close to me, Poe.” Rey pulls her hands away from her face and turns slightly in the chair to face him. “I’ve…um,” she squeezes her eyes shut and makes a face. The vodka tonight has definitely loosened her inhibitions. “I’ve been sleeping with him.”

“You’ve WHAT?!” Poe accidentally knocks over empty beer bottles on the bar as his arms and eyes widen in surprise. “Rey!”

“I know, I know, I KNOW!” She hisses and slowly opens up one eye to look back at her friend. She’s embarrassed to finally be admitting this to someone.

“How many times?!” Poe demands.

“Uh…well… there’s been three different times that we’ve hooked up.”

Poe shakes his head. “Three times? But like…multiple rounds each time?!”

“Once at the Capitol, then one night in his office and then back at my apartment nearly three weeks ago,” she confesses.

“You hooked up with Ben Solo at the Capitol?!” Poe says in a hushed whisper. “You know I need every sordid detail after I stop being so surprised by this.”

Rey blows out a frustrated breath and gives him a look. “You can’t tell Finn.”

“No, no, Sunshine, I’ll keep this a secret, but….” He gives Rey a mischievous grin. “He’s good in bed, isn’t he? I mean, he’s tall like a tree so I imagine the rest of him has to be just as big—”

“Poe!” she cuts him off sharply. “Don’t you see?! None of that meant anything to him. He still went behind me and now he’s making sure that he wins on this piece of legislation!”

“Rey, sunshine, that’s politics,” Poe shrugs. “I mean, did he tell you between orgasms that he wasn’t going to amend charter schools back in the bill?”

“No, he didn’t. I asked him to support me on the legislation before it was amended again, and he said he couldn’t do it.”

“Then I don’t think it was meant to be taken personally,” Poe grabs a bottle of beer and tips it back for a sip. “Rey, a lot of people in your work have different beliefs and politics, and at the end of the day, they all go home with each other or see each other outside the building and think nothing about it.”

“There’s… a lot more to this,” she says quietly as she looks down at the abandoned shot glasses. “I know there’s a difference between work and personal life, but this work is too personal to me, Poe. This legislation. I can’t let my clients down or myself down if it loses.”

“Rey, this is your first legislative session. You’ve been doing great, wonderful work all session long. You’ve made your clients happy, and you’ve definitely made me and Finn proud of you.” Poe shifts in his seat to wrap an arm around the back of her chair. “But what do you mean by ‘there’s a lot more to this?’”

Rey sighs deeply, her eyes feeling heavy from the long hours and the alcohol. She also can’t help but feel a little raw when she thinks about Ben, and about the things they have done to one another.

She’s been incredibly angry with him since that Senate Education Committee. She wishes she could have punched him in the face and yelled at him for being a liar, for making her think that he really could be on her side. That he really wanted to be on her side.

“There’s a lot more to Ben Solo than the rumors,” she tells him. “He told me about why he decided to leave the Speaker’s office and to work for First Order Strategies. Ben was tired and disgusted by the number of lobbyists who were coming in and throwing money around to get their way. He thought he would make a better difference working with Snoke, but he’s not been able to see for himself that the firm is guilty of the same bullshit that caused him to leave in the first place.” She tears her gaze from Poe to begin peeling at the label on a beer bottle.

“And while, yes, we are fighting over this piece of legislation, I’ve started to see that he is fighting so hard because he still struggles with the things that he saw happen when he first got into this business.” She gives a mirthless laugh. “Different methods of working, he calls it.”

She pauses to glance up at Poe, who is listening intently. Rey reminds herself that she has such a good friend in him as she spills her guts about the one person she shouldn’t even be thinking about right now.

“I just want him to be able to see that he can do good work. His work can make a difference, you know? He doesn’t need Snoke or that awful firm to make a difference. I’ve been taking all of this so personally because I’m putting my heart and soul into this bill. It feels like every time he goes behind my back that he’s tearing me apart. That he really doesn’t care at the end of the day except for winning.”

Poe nods his head, a small smile on his lips. “Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what’s going on here?”

She waits for the answer.

“You’ve fallen head over heels in love with him,” Poe says simply.

Silence falls between the two friends. Rey feels her heart in her throat as tears trickle down her cheek.

“Yeah, I have,” she admits softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end, folks! Ben and Rey both still have some work to do!  
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a long-awaited reunion with his mother, Senator Leia Organa, as he works to correct his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard created by the wonderful [@starcrossreylo](https://twitter.com/starcrossreylo)! She does fantastic work and I'm so appreciative for this second moodboard that matches the mood moving forward.
> 
> I am so, so sorry this update took so long! Also, I've upped the chapter count one last time. We really are getting to the end of this journey.

He had to make an appointment for this. Solo supposes that’s only fair; after all, he’s never wanted to be treated any differently just because he’s Senator Leia Organa’s son. Even if it has been just over eight years since the last time he was in this office.

Maz was certainly surprised to see him walk in and ask to see his mother. The older woman’s eyes had twinkled for a moment before she stiffened and reminded him how busy the Senator is, especially during this time of year. Solo certainly knows that, and with House Bill 2634 being presented on the Senate floor in a matter of days, time was not on his side.

He has less than 48 hours to make this work. To make this right.

When the phone on Maz’s desk rings, he knows that he’s moments from facing the toughest challenge of his lobbyist career.

But it’s the right thing to do.

“You can go in and see her now,” Maz tells him when she hangs up the phone. With a sigh, he stands up and rebuttons the navy suit jacket and runs a hand through his hair.

“You look ok, kiddo,” Maz says with a chuckle. “I’d even say you’re just as handsome as your father.” He ducks his head to hide the small smile as he opens the door to his mother’s office.

The memories of this office hit him when he steps inside. From the late nights when he was a little boy and Han would take him to surprise her, to the days he watched how his mother wrote and worked bills when he interned for her in college, Solo has to admit that good memories have been made here.

He hopes to erase the last time he was in this office, and let today be the start of a new beginning for their relationship.

She’s writing something on a notepad, her glasses balanced on the tip of her nose, when he walks inside. Leia looks up and drops the pen. Slowly she pulls her glasses from her face and leans back into her chair. Solo stands with his hands behind his back.

“Ben,” she says softly. “I have to say that it’s a surprise to see you.”

He can only nod his head. Solo feels a slight tremble in his lips as emotions wash over him. Part of him wants to crumble at her feet like he would when he was a child. Another part of him knows he has to stand strong if he’s going to make it out of here alive. Her eyes shimmer as she motions for him to have a seat in front of her desk.

Wordlessly, he takes a seat. Leia’s desk is messy, covered in papers and at least 3 abandoned cups of coffee. He spots the frame on her desk and his breath hitches. Solo hasn’t seen this photo of himself standing with his parents at Leia’s desk on the Senate floor. He’s surprised to see it here.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

Solo looks back at his mother, the question on his lips.

“I changed my hair,” she says lightly. He can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. His mother’s sense of humor has always been dry; he didn’t know how much he’s missed it.

“Yeah, I changed mine, too,” Solo deadpans. That brings a smile to her lips, too.

So much has changed between them, but it’s comforting to know some things remain the same.

“Your hair certainly is longer. And the scruff on your face.” The mention causes him to absently run his fingers over his chin. Leia pauses as she takes a long look at him. “Your father always thought you looked better with some hair on your chin. But not me. I think you look much more like my little boy when you’re clean shaven.”

Feeling a little embarrassed, Solo shifts uncomfortably in the chair and clears his throat. “I know you must be wondering why I’m here.”

“It’s one of the many questions that I have,” Leia replies. “But I have a feeling it’s about that education bill of yours.”

Solo nods his head. “I’m here today to ask you to kill it.” The words are drawn out slowly, clearly. It’s foreign to admit that he’s here to defeat a bill that he’s been working on. But it still feels right.

Leia’s eyes widen. “Kill it?” she asks incredulously. “But this is your bill.”

“Yes, and I’m asking you to please help me to kill it. Or at least most of it.”

“Why do you want to kill this bill? Why do you need my help?”

“Because…. because I don’t believe in the cause,” he admits. “I know you are thinking that I lobbied to have the charter schools provision passed in your committee, but it is only half true. An associate went behind my back and made some deals that I didn’t approve. It was never my intention that day for the amendment to be passed.”

Leia nods her head thoughtfully. “Samuels, Miller and Kennings are easily swayed when there’s cash involved,” she sighs. “But I’m surprised to hear you want to kill the bill over that. After all, that’s what Snoke is all about.”

His brows raise. “What are you talking about?”

She cocks her head. “Ben.” She sounds exasperated.

“What do you mean that’s what Snoke is about?” He tuts as he leans forward to rest his arms on his legs.

“You mean to tell me you don’t know that First Order Strategies is best known for how to open up the checkbook to get their way?” Leia can barely keep herself from rolling her eyes at him.

“I don’t use those tactics in my work,” he answers sharply.

“Maybe you don’t, but that’s certainly not the case for your associates. Or your boss.”

Solo leans back into his seat, confusion creeping in. “What are you talking about?”

Leia leans forward, folding her hands on her desk. “Ben, do you remember the night that you came in here to tell me you were leaving Lando?” He doesn’t answer her, but she continues anyway.

“Those campaign contributions came from Snoke. He’s been dealing behind closed doors for years with a pen and a check in hand. I tried to tell you that night, but you have that stubborn Solo streak in you. You didn’t want to hear me out. You had already made up your mind and there was nothing I could do to convince you otherwise.”

The information punches him right in the stomach. The very reason he left that night to join Snoke was because Lando had accepted those contributions. Solo always thought that at least at First Order Strategies, they were above those methods. His entire career has been based on relationships that he’s worked hard to cultivate and working quietly. It’s how Snoke had directed him.

“You know Lando returned the contributions, right?” Leia asks gently. “It was a lapse of judgment on his part. But that’s something Snoke has always been good at. He’s good at manipulation.”

He did not know that about Lando. Dread washes over him as he begins to realize that he’s made more mistakes than just in the last several weeks.

“I…um,” Solo struggles to find the words. He sees his mother’s expression soften.

“Ben, Snoke has always used money and dirty tricks to get his way on legislation. The entire firm has the reputation.”

“But you were friends for years,” he remarks. “He… Snoke was always around here. You’d invite him to our Christmas parties…. he would show up when Dad hosted backyard barbeques. This is the first I’m hearing of this.”

“I can’t begin to tell you how many times that I had to ask him to leave me alone when it came time for votes, and he’d whip out the checkbook like it was nothing to him,” Leia says with a sigh. 

“He tried to threaten me once, you know. I didn’t vote on a particular bill the way he wanted, and he threatened to throw campaign contributions at my opponent. Told me I would be sorry for it one day.” Leia looks at her son wistfully. “I didn’t know that he meant he would take you away from me when he said that. But that’s what he did, Ben. He took advantage of Lando with those contributions, he took advantage of your feelings about the situation and made you believe he was different.”

Solo blows out a breath as he puts his face in his hands. Everything he thought he knew about his work, about the person he has been working for, has been turned upside down. 

“Ben, I…I thought you knew,” Leia says softly.

“Yeah, well, just add it to the list of the many things I didn’t know,” he replies sardonically as he lifts his head back up. His mother looks back at him with concern.

“So why do you want to kill this bill?” she asks. “Is this to get back at Snoke?”

“I want to kill it because it’s the right thing to do. It just keeps hurting people that I care about. And now that I know this about Snoke, I’m more convinced than ever that I need to quit altogether. But not before I can fix the mistake I’ve made.”

“When you say people you care about…” Leia trails off as Solo tries to school his features. “Is it because of a certain lobbyist?”

He stays silent, and Leia pulls back to lean back into her chair once more.

“She’s very pretty, Ben,” she says with a chuckle.

“Who?”

“Rey Johnson. I like her, too. She’s got spunk.” Leia lifts her eyebrows. “That is why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Not…entirely, no. No. No, it’s not,” he becomes flustered and shakes his head. He’s not about to have this conversation right now. Not with his mother. “Look, I just want to kill off a portion of the bill. It’ll take some maneuvering but if this is going to work, I need your help.” 

“Why come to me? Even if every Democrat comes together, we don’t have the votes to defeat it,” Leia points out.

“But there may be enough votes to table it indefinitely,” Solo says as he straightens in his chair. 

“To table it indefinitely?” Leia narrows her eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Solo straightens up in the chair. He’s spent many hours going over his options, and what he’s about to suggest is risky and messier than he likes.

“I think tabling the bill is our best bet since we don’t have time on our side. I would suggest an amendment to remove the charter schools provision, but it’s highly unlikely to happen given what happened in your committee. If every Democratic and three Republicans vote in favor of tabling it, then we don’t have to worry about it ever making it to the Governor’s desk. Tabling it will kill it.” he explains.

“But Ben, if we kill the bill, then we’re losing the teacher salaries and school budget increases. There’s no way any Democrats will agree to that even if you successfully lobby three Republicans to vote to kill a bill that the Governor has requested. You know that’s not going to be easy,” Leia frowns.

“I know. Which is why I think if I can get those three Republican votes, I have a suggestion that Democrats would be crazy to go against.”

Leia leans back into her chair. “I’m listening.”

“You can keep the teacher salary and school budget increases by offering to amend that section of the bill into another bill that’s on the Senate calendar. Table and kill House Bill 2634 and amend House Bill 2700 to include those increases. I think if you propose an amendment to House Bill 2700, the amendment will be ruled to be germane. Teachers and schools get to have more money and charter schools goes away.”

Leia looks at her son thoughtfully. “You really think you can get three Republicans on board?”

Solo takes in a deep breath. “I…I have to try. I can’t let charter schools remain alive in any capacity.”

His mother’s smile turns into a wide grin. “Well, if you can get three votes, then I can work on my end to make sure we table House Bill 2634. I’ll begin working with counsel to propose an amendment for House Bill 2700 as well. We can likely get everything lined up on our end before the floor session tomorrow when both of those bills hit the floor. You have your work cut out for you, Ben. And I can’t guarantee this will work, but we’ll give it a try.”

Solo feels relieved as he moves to stand up. Usually, he would extend his hand out and shake on the agreement, but his mother has another idea. She walks around the corner of the desk and wraps her arms around him. He hesitates before he returns the gesture.

The embrace between mother and son feels like homecoming to him. Solo lingers a little longer than he knows he should when Leia pulls back and cups his face in her hands. Her fingers push some of his hair behind his ear.

“My sweet, sweet boy,” she murmurs. “Are you really planning to quit working for Snoke?”

His Adam’s apple bobs with emotion. He can only nod his head slowly. Leia’s eyes brighten as she sighs with relief.

“I’ve waited for you to come home for so long,” she says in a near whisper as her fingers continue to rake through his hair. Solo finds her touch soothing; she would do this for him when he was upset as a kid. While he may be a 32-year-old man, there’s something about this moment that reassures him that he’s doing the right thing.

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” he manages to say. “I should have never walked out that night.”

Leia shakes her head. “We can let the past die, dear,” she says as she pats his cheek. The expression rings in his ears, his heart clenching when he thinks to how Rey told him the same thing outside the bar a couple of weeks ago.

He doesn’t even know if it will work to show her that he wants to change, but he has to try.

“Yeah, I guess we can,” he agrees when he pulls back from her. The smile on her face is bright, and he can’t help but smile in return.

“After you help me defeat this awful charter schools bill, you should come over to dinner,” Leia offers. “Your father would love to see you.”

Solo nods. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll…um, keep you updated on my lobbying and we can circle back?”

Leia motions for him to leave her office as she begins to move back to her desk. He’s at the door when she calls for him.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“When you come over to dinner, you should invite Rey, too. I’d like to get to know the person responsible for bringing you to your senses,” she says with a wink. His mouth drops open, but he decides to give her the satisfaction. Solo has work to do, if he’s going to even think about having any opportunity with Rey ever again.

He looks down at his watch when he waves off to Maz. Precious hours remain in his lobbying career. 

Time to go out with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this wasn't too much like reading a civics textbook. But Ben's going to get his woman, somehow!
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	17. The Final Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all come down to this last vote count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this beautiful moodboard created by the amazing [@darthdarcyy](https://twitter.com/darthdarcyy)! 
> 
> Also, I know. It's been awhile. But here is the final chapter before the epilogue!

It’s the morning of Day 85 of the 90 day session, and Rey has never felt more nervous. She’s worked the entire weekend to try to get the votes that she needs for a floor amendment to House Bill 2634. With less than 30 minutes before the morning floor session begins, Rey doesn’t have the votes she needs for even a consideration of a floor amendment.

It’s killing her to have put so much time and effort in crafting this perfect bill for her clients, only to have it taken from her by means beyond her control.

Finn has already texted her multiple times that they still have ways to make sure the bill doesn’t pass with the charter schools amendment, but with time running out, there’s no way for the bill to successfully complete its legislative action before going to the governor in the next 5 days. She thinks he’s trying to be reassuring, but the false promise of hope does nothing to quiet her feelings of failure.

The only chance Rey has is for three Republicans to possibly vote down the bill in its entirety. While she certainly doesn’t like the charter school provision, the bill contains funding for teacher salary increases and additional funding to schools. The state’s education system is already cash-strapped, and it’d be difficult to vote against the salary increases. 

But charter school implementation will certainly drain additional funding and resources from public schools. One of the senators told her that she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Rey has never liked that expression, and she definitely does not like how it rings true for her right now.

The grandness of the Senate chamber greets her with a flurry of activity as she tries one last time to save her bill. Staffers and attorneys dash about as senators gather at their desks. Above her, Rey can hear the sounds of people gathering in the galleries above her with watchful eyes. The Senate chamber is significantly smaller than the House chamber, but what it lacks in space, it makes up in grandeur with its marble walls and dazzling chandelier.

She checks to make sure her lobbyist badge is displayed on the lapel of her suit jacket. It allows her the privilege of being on the floor to speak with senators and staff up until the floor session begins. Rey looks to find her targets when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Senator Organa, good morning!” she says as she turns to Leia’s smiling face.

“Good morning, Rey. Working to count votes before the circus begins?” Leia motions for Rey to follow her to her desk. They weave through the crowd, Rey staying close to Leia’s side.

“More like trying to find anyone who will be reasonable to consider a floor amendment,” Rey responds quietly. When they reach Leia’s desk, Rey leans in close, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s hopeless,” Rey continues. “I’ve been trying to get—”

Leia holds up her hand before looking around them. “Don’t worry, we’ve worked something out. It’s going to be a little dicey but,” the gleam in Leia’s eyes is wild, but determined, “we’re going to pull the charter schools provision out while saving the funding for the teacher’s salaries and schools.”

Rey has to stop herself from shouting, from jumping up and down like an excited teenager. A way to save the bill? How is it possible?

“Senator Organa? Can you tell me—”

“Senator. We’re going to have a caucus meeting about House Bill 2634.” A young staffer interrupts, and Rey is forced to pull back from Leia’s desk. As she searches Leia’s face for anything to tell her what’s happening, she feels Leia gently squeezing her hand.

“We have everything we need to get this bill back to where it should be,” Leia says reassuringly.

“Who have you been working with on this bill?” Rey is desperate for an answer.

Leia only gives her a tiny nod. “I’ll let him tell you,” she replies, leaving a stunned Rey standing in the middle of the Senate chamber floor. Her eyes scan the room to find anything, anyone who could be the answer to her question.

Her phone vibrates in her pants pocket. It’s a text from Finn.

_Rey, it looks like Ben Solo is no longer registered with First Order Strategies._

Was he—

Rey shuffles up the aisle of the chamber, picking a corner to stand in so she can respond to his text.

**What does that mean?**

Three small bubbles appear on the screen as she anxiously waits for Finn to respond. Maybe she should just call so she can have the answers sooner.

Rey has tried not to think about Ben since she finally told Poe about him. It had felt good to finally admit to someone, to herself, that she’d fallen in love with Ben. She’d gone home that evening and cried when she crawled into bed and could still smell him on her sheets. It hasn’t mattered how many times she’s washed her bedding; he still lingers no matter where she goes.

Finn’s text pops up on the screen:

_I’m hearing from a couple of folks that he’s approached Republicans about switching votes around on the education bill. Someone heard Hux chewing his ass out in the hallway and now I’m seeing this update in the registration database._

Rey begins to walk out of the chamber and up the stairs to the galleries to grab a seat. Her mind races as she tries to put the pieces together. 

Could Ben be behind this? He’s been working behind her back on this bill the entire time anyway. Why would this be any different?

When she turns the corner, fate has a sick sense of humor.

Rey collides right into Ben, just like she did when they first met.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” she says hastily, trying to avoid his gaze. Her eyes drift over his black suit, noticing the absence of his lobbyist badge from his lapel. When Rey finally lifts her head up to look, she sees a deep frown on his face.

“No, I-I’m sorry,” he says quietly as he takes a step back. They’ve both tried to enter the same Senate gallery at the same time. Ben makes a motion for her to enter the gallery.

She instead takes his hand and walks him to a corner, his back against the wall, to stand in front of him. The slight tremor in her lips threatens to shatter the front she’s putting up to him. Inside, she’s shaking with dread, with question, with hope.

“Is it true? Are you not with First Order Strategies anymore?” She asks.

He gives her a nod. “Yeah, as of a few moments ago.”

She takes a moment to process this information and what it could possibly mean. “So, are you done working on House Bill 2634?”

Ben’s eyes dart from hers to the door of the Senate gallery with a cock of his head. “Yes, I am as of this morning.”

“This morning?” Rey takes a step forward. “What were you doing with the bill?”

“I hope I’ve managed to correct some errors with it,” he grits out.

“Errors?”

“For the first time in my lobbying career.” He’s so close to her that she can smell the woodsy aroma of his cologne. His voice is low, his eyes piercing as Rey tells herself to not do anything rash. Everything about him makes her want to throw out the rulebook she’s written for herself.

“I didn’t realize that Ben Solo could make mistakes,” she huffs.

“I’ve learned a lot of things about myself this session, Rey,” he tells her earnestly. He reaches for her hand, his fingers tangling with hers. The touch of his skin against hers makes her breath catch. The frown on his face slowly turns sheepish.

The shrill ringing of a bell that calls the Senate into session causes them both to jump as Rey pulls back her hand like it’s been burned. She takes in a deep breath as her eyes go back to his.

“We need to talk,” he implores.

“Now isn’t a good time considering I have to watch and see what exactly is happening—”

“I’ve been working to kill the charter school provision and keep the funding mechanisms in place to make sure teachers and schools get their budget increases.” Ben straightens against the wall, and Rey feels her mouth drop.

“You are…doing what?” she blinks several times as she takes another step closer. In the corner of her eye, she can see others are filling into the gallery, but all she can focus on is the man in front of her.

“I’m trying to correct my mistakes, Rey. I’ve been a fool about a lot of things and didn’t know it until—”

The sound of the gavel pounding from inside the chamber echoes out into the hallway. Rey pulls back with a sigh, eyeing the door of the gallery.

“I-I need to go,” she says quietly, but when Ben reaches for her hand again, she finds it difficult to move away from him. He’s been a constant magnetic force that she can’t stay away from. Doesn’t want to stay away from.

“Then please, let’s talk after the floor session.” She feels his thumb rub against the palm of her hand in a slow circle, the sensation taking her back to those weeks ago when she brought him home with her. The night she realized that maybe there was more to him that she thought. The night that she told herself when he pulled her tight against his chest that maybe she could have a life with someone beyond her work.

Rey nods her head slowly and doesn’t wait to see his reaction when she enters the gallery without a word.

**

Solo squeezes himself into the corner of a bench. He hates this time of session when it’s nearly impossible to get a seat in the galleries. He sits in the top row and still has a view of the Senate floor below. The operational procedures are already underway.

The voices of Senate leadership fade in the background. It’s been a long day, and it’s not even noon. As he shifts on the uncomfortable bench, he feels his lobbyist badge poking him in his pants pocket. Solo pulls it out with a sigh.

He’d turned in his resignation to Snoke this morning. As of 8am, he is no longer employed with First Order Strategies. Solo knows that the Ethics Commission has already terminated his lobbying registration. He wonders how long it will take before everyone in the building has figured out that he’s out of the business. Glancing around, he wonders how many of the people around him will secretly celebrate his departure. 

Solo has to shake his head before he puts the badge into his suit jacket pocket. He’s spent eight years in this job, a position that he once thought gave him the power to make changes. But he had been fooled; he worked for the very people that he thought he was working against. Eight years of work for it to really mean nothing to him in the end.

All of it over with the flourish of a pen.

As he lifts up his head, he catches sight of Rey sitting in the opposite gallery. It’s full of people, but she is so easy to spot. She radiates light, just like her name. 

He can only hope what happens on the floor below him will be the first step in correcting his mistakes. Solo has been working around the clock to pull the votes that he needs for the last time.

The sight of his mother behind her desk draws his attention when the Senate President recognizes her to have the floor. Solo sits up straight, ignoring how his left leg lightly bounces in nervousness. The situation is completely out of his hands now; his future being decided by men and women whose votes he has counted on time and time again.

He has to count on them one last time.

“Mr. President, I stand here today to correct one of the biggest mistakes that I believe this body would commit if they were to vote to pass House Bill 2634,” Leia’s voice rings out throughout the chamber. She pauses for effect as she looks up and catches his gaze. 

He hasn’t seen that look on his mother’s face in over eight years, and it makes his breath catch. There’s a long way to go in completely repairing their relationship, but working with her and her staff in the last 48 hours as they’ve tried to put his plan into action has reminded him just what he has been missing all this time. How much Snoke has taken from him.

“Mr. President, I make a motion to table House Bill 2634 indefinitely,” Leia announces proudly. Around him, Solo hears surprised gasps from capitol observers and lobbyists. Across from him in the gallery, Rey has lifted her hands up to her lips, as if in prayer.

He has to tear his gaze away to focus back on the floor, where senators have rushed to the President’s podium. It’s mostly Republicans who he knows are blindsided by the motion, except for the three Republicans whose votes he needs to carry the motion. It’s a highly unusual tactic to table a bill, a point that one of the members of his mother’s staff was quick to point out.

But he doesn’t like being told the odds, and when Solo made that comment, it made Leia smile so brightly that it told him everything he needed to know about what they were doing.

He had the strength to do what he needed to do.

The pounding of the gavel breaks up the huddle as senators make their way back to their desks. 

“Senator Organa,” calls out Senate President Ackbar. “You are aware that this motion will kill this bill?”

“Yes, Mr. President. It is my intention to kill this horrific bill that will hurt our students, our teachers and our communities,” Leia replies. “The only merit to this bill is that it promises much needed funding for our schools to survive, but the cost of providing that funding is too great. If this motion is successful, it is my intention to propose an amendment to another bill we are considering in order to help us to keep the promise that each of us have sworn to keep.” 

She pauses again, and it gives Solo time to look at the facial expressions and body language of the senators. He quickly counts in his head that he has every Democrat on his side, and when he spots the three Republicans whose votes will decide his fate, dread pools in his stomach. All three of them look on stoically, and he can’t figure out if any of his pleading just an hour ago worked or not.

Fuck, this is going to be harder than he thought.

“I ask for each of you to dig deep and ask yourselves how much the true cost of implementing charter schools will be for your communities,” Leia continues. “We are sworn to protect the interests of the people we represent, and not to be swayed by outside groups whose checks are meant to wipe out any ounce of integrity that we have.” 

Solo glances up to watch Rey in this moment. Her hands are still pressed together like she is praying, her eyes focused on the floor. 

“I ask for a roll call vote so that we may be held accountable by the people who put their trusts in us,” Leia finished, and there’s an outburst of commotion on the floor. A couple of Republicans are crying out against the amendment, with some of their colleagues joining in. 

Solo’s hands ball into fists in his lap, his leg bouncing higher. The one time that he needs to be absolutely correct in his vote counting, and it feels like the fight may be finished.

“Roll call has been demanded,” President Ackbar shouts as he pounds the podium with his gavel to call for order. “Is the demand sustained?”

Solo counts the number of hands that fly up into the air. He breathes a sigh of relief; there’s enough votes to begin the roll call.

“Very well,” President Ackbar replies. “Will the clerk call the roll on the motion to table House Bill 2634 indefinitely?”

There are 34 senators, and Solo needs 18 votes. 

One by one, the clerk begins the roll call. Solo can barely keep it together as his hands tremble in his lap and he worries his bottom lip. For someone who has prided himself in remaining calm and collected, he knows that in this moment it’s not difficult to read how he is feeling.

 _What a contradiction I’ve become,_ he muses. Being subtle has always been one of his strongest traits. He’s always enjoyed being mysterious and not flashy in his actions.

The woman in the gallery across from him has changed all of that. Solo forces himself to watch the floor below and not her, feeling hopeful that in moments, he’ll learn if he has a chance to correct the mistakes he made with Rey. 

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

He counts slowly, trying not to get ahead of himself.

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

Seven votes in, all Democrats. The next three senators are Republicans whose votes he would never have unless he had the First Order Strategies checkbook. Solo knows now he has something more that no one at his firm could ever give him.

_Nay._

_Nay._

_Nay._

_Nay._

_Nay._

_Nay._

_Nay._

Solo runs his hands over his face.

“Senator Organa?”

“Aye,” she calls out.

It puts him up by a single vote. The next votes are predictable with nays coming from Republicans. It puts the vote to 15-16. It comes down to the three Republicans he needs. Solo makes the count one last time that he can get to 18.

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

The final count is 18 to 16 to table House Bill 2634 indefinitely. A chorus of voices ring out in celebration from Democrats on the floor before President Ackbar pounds his gavel. Solo has to keep himself from shouting when realization floods him that he’s done it. He has successfully lobbied to kill his own bill. He never thought he would ever celebrate that, but he never thought he would meet the woman who is the reason behind it.

Across from him, Rey looks out, her mouth agape when she catches him looking at her. All he can do is nod his head, a smile tugging on his lips. His heart leaps when she returns the smile.

The most important vote of his lobbying career, and it feels the most right.

**

Hours pass by as the Senate completes their work on the tabling of House Bill 2634, and for Democrats to successfully amend the funding language into a different bill for its passage. In the end, and true to his mother’s word, Solo has been able to save the only good thing about the bill he has spent this session lobbying. The Governor may be angry that charter schools are no longer part of the legislation, but public school teachers and their communities will finally have additional funding. 

It feels good knowing he’s played a role in doing that as he files out of the gallery and makes his way down the marble staircase to the rotunda of the Capitol. Lobbyists and staff members mill about, but the vast space is mostly empty and quiet. He stands quietly against the wall, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone in his jacket. 

The only thing that has his attention is the clicking of heels coming from a woman in an emerald green dress. The woman who appeared lost and confused almost three months ago is walking confidently to him. Her smile is bright and sure, and when he looks into her eyes, all of the reasons why he’s thrown away his lobbying career become clear.

“Ben,” she says when she comes up to him. 

“Rey,” he breathes as she reaches for his hand and squeezes it tightly. He hadn’t counted on Rey Johnson coming into his life, and it’s the one time that he’s glad to have made such a miscalculation.

Ben Solo never slips up, but she is anything but a mistake. 

He leans in and kisses her lips softly, not giving a damn who can see them in this moment. He’s spent the last eight years of his life lurking in the shadows and being quiet. He’s done counting on the votes and promises of others to give his life meaning.

Solo knows it’s going to be different with Rey. He’s counting on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> This has been the most personal, most difficult story for me to write. We have the epilogue still left to go, but thank you so much for reading this story!  
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this beautiful moodboard created by the amazing [@darthdarcyy](https://twitter.com/darthdarcyy)!

The alarm clock buzzes on the nightstand, and it takes everything in her to not throw it across the room when she shuts it off with the slam of her hand. Rey groans when she opens her eyes to read the clock. 6 o’clock in the morning on the first day of the legislative session. It still feels like she only just completed her first session yesterday.

Client work at Resistance Fighters grew rapidly following the victory that was House Bill 2634 going down in flames. The important funding needed for teacher’s salaries and public schools was successfully amended into another bill that was signed by the Governor the following week. Teachers unions and community members celebrated that success, and Rey Johnson is now a sought-after lobbyist to represent small grassroots organizations. The teachers unions signed a retainer to keep her as their representation.

She always corrects others when they try to say she was the sole reason for the bill’s defeat, and how her work is the reason that public schools were saved from the implementation of charter schools. Rey credits the relationships that she’d built that helped her to secure the victory in the end. It’s true; relationships can make or break lobbying efforts.

When she turns over in the bed, the other half of her most important relationship of all is sleeping soundly beside her.

Ben Solo’s face is buried in the pillow, his raven hair covering his forehead and his eyes. Rey smiles to herself as she takes in his sleeping form.

Their relationship changed on Day 85 of the legislative session last year. After she watched how he had worked to defeat House Bill 2634 and quit working for First Order Strategies, Rey knew that he had changed. He did want to be the man that she felt was always there.

Being with Ben has changed her, too.

Her work is still important to her, but she doesn’t let it define her completely. If she did, then she wouldn’t have this incredibly handsome man to love. She knows that while work is important and she values the clients that she represents, it doesn’t beat coming home to the man that she loves who supports her wholeheartedly.

Rey pushes some of the hair from his face with her hand and watches as he stirs awake. He gives her a sleepy smile as his eyes open. Her breath catches; she’ll never get over the way he smiles at her in the morning, like she’s the most beautiful thing to wake up to.

“Good morning,” she chirps. Ben leans forward and greets her with a soft kiss to her lips.

“Good morning,” he returns when he pulls back to stretch his arms over his head. “Is it really already time to wake up?”

“I’m afraid so,” she replies. “Wouldn’t want to be late for the first day of school.”

He hums to himself. “Ah, yes. I suppose it is the first day of school.”

Rey pokes his side with a laugh. “Yes, and we can’t be late. It’s a big day for both of us.”

Before she can turn over, she feels Ben pulling her to him, flipping her over onto her back while he hovers above her. She squeals as he begins to kiss her neck, right below the ear where it’s a delicious combination of ticklish and toe-curling sensual.

“Ben!” She’s not trying to get him off of her as her hands run over his back, while his lips continue to kiss and nip at her neck. “Do not give me a hickey this morning.”

He has a habit of doing that.

“But I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he growls before he captures her lips in a passionate kiss that nearly takes her breath away. She melts into the pillows as they continue to kiss, and his hands work to slide beneath her shirt. His fingers draw circles around her nipples as they pebble.

“Everyone already knows,” she breaths out when his hands palm and knead her breasts. 

It’s true; after House Bill 2634 was defeated, rumors spread like wildfire around the Capitol about why Ben Solo quit his job as a lobbyist with First Order Strategies. Ben didn’t argue with the rumors that he quit because of her. He made sure to add he was wrong to join Snoke’s firm and that he wasn’t going to turn his back any longer on the things that mattered the most to him.

She feels Ben’s cock hardening against her thigh as he trails his kisses across her collarbone. His hands move down over her hips, causing her back to arch slightly from the mattress. His fingers tug into the waistband of her panties.

“B-Ben,” she moans out when he slides her panties down her legs. “We…we don’t have—”

She gasps out when his fingers circle around her clit, and he looks up at her with a wolfish grin.

“Time?” he finishes her sentence. “Let’s see how quickly I can make you come for me, then.”

Rey suddenly doesn’t give a damn about the time when his mouth begins to devour and lick at her folds and moments later, she’s shouting his name in their bedroom.

**

He’s reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee as the sunshine pours into his home office. Ben hears Rey in the bedroom singing to herself over the sound of NPR playing in the background. He can’t help but smile at how easy it feels to be in this routine with her.

They moved in about six months after he quit his job at First Order Strategies. They took turns staying with each other in their apartments, but when the townhouse became available across the street from the Capitol, they took it as a sign. 

For their working relationship having such a rocky beginning, Ben and Rey have slipped into a comfortable routine of going to work and leaving it at the door when they come home. They talk politics from time to time, but they mostly focus on each other. They go to Ben’s parents’ on Sundays for dinner, where he’s worked to rebuild the relationship he once had with Leia and Han. They adore Rey, of course. His mother asks him every week if he would like to have his grandmother’s ring to propose to Rey.

Ben doesn’t need the ring; he already has one hidden in a drawer in his office.

The familiar clicking of Rey’s heels against the hardwood floor draws his attention away from the paper when she steps into his office with a bright smile.

“I’m going to go over and meet with Finn this morning to plan out the day,” she tells him. “I need to figure out who to talk with about this year’s budget plan. Have you heard that Delegate Owens is preparing to ask for a $5 million-dollar budget cut to the Department of Child Services?” Rey huffs as she smooths her hair behind her ear.

"I had heard that,” he replies as he takes a sip from his coffee cup. “I may know a guy for you to talk to later tonight about that,” he says evenly.

Rey’s smile spreads across her face before she cups his cheek and kisses him. She tastes like the minty toothpaste they share, and warm vanilla notes of her perfume fill his nose.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing that I have a great relationship with the chief of staff for Speaker Calrissian,” Rey says with a wink.

Shortly after quitting New Order Strategies, Ben had gone to Calrissian to apologize for the mistakes he made all those years ago. To his shock, Calrissian offered his old job back. 

They have been working and preparing for the new legislative session for weeks. Calrissian has an aggressive legislative agenda, and with Ben’s new plans on how to handle the flow of lobbyists who always come in to sway members’ attention, he thinks that it should be a productive legislative session.

It feels like he is where right he needs to be.

“Tell Finn I said good morning and I’ll talk to him later,” Ben says as he lays down the paper on the table. It’s taken Finn some time to get over how he and Rey are now together. Poe has been enthusiastic and supportive from the very beginning, something that Ben appreciates. It’s not a perfect friendship with Finn, but they at least have an understanding.

“I will,” Rey calls out as she grabs her bag and takes one last look at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing the same emerald green dress she wore from last session; she tells him that it’s brought her good luck every time she’s worn it. 

“I’ll see you over there, okay?” Rey smiles and blows him a kiss. Ben holds out his hand like he catches it. 

“I love you,” he tells her earnestly.

“I love you, too,” she replies. As she’s about to walk out the door, Rey calls for him. Before he has time to react, she’s tossed a badge in his direction. He catches it from where he remains seated at his desk.

“Don’t want to forget that!” she laughs. Ben shakes his head with a chuckle as she walks out the door.

He glances down at the badge, his thumb rubbing over the new picture of himself before he puts it on. The metal clip slides over the lapel of his suit jacket, and he can’t help but smile as his fingers run over the front of the badge that displays information that he’s proud to display.

 _Ben Solo_  
_Chief of Staff for Speaker Lando Calrissian  
_ _House of Delegates_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> This is the longest Reylo project for me to date. This is also the most personal thing I've ever written; this story is inspired by many things I've experienced in my line of work. It is my sincere hope that you (dear reader!) have enjoyed this story. I'm going to have a hard time saying goodbye to this Ben and Rey.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and reaching out to me!  
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader!
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


End file.
